Corazón de Fiera
by Marianne R
Summary: Bella es una chica poco femenina. Siempre usando ropa holgada y ocultando un doloroso pasado. Edward, el chico nuevo del instintuto que no deja de seguirla "Se cuidarme sola. No necesito que un Vampiro lo haga por mí" B&ED AU OOC
1. Introducción: Ángel Guardían

**Introducción: Ángel Guardián.**

_La vida siempre sería agresiva. La vida siempre sería injusta…. Muere el débil, sobrevive el fuerte. Es inútil pretender una cosa diferente, es inútil luchar contra lo inevitable…. ¿Mascaras, escudos, falsas apariencias?. Todo debería irse a la mierda, absolutamente todo al carajo._

Esos eran los pensamientos que siempre llevaba con ella, los que la perseguían y atormentaban en cada minuto de su vida; Incluso en el sitio y lugar menos oportuno… como ahora.

Piensa, si. Bastante, mucho más que cualquier otra persona. Pero jamás en el momento de reaccionar.

El impacto fue rápido. Dolió, pero eso no le importaba, físicamente no importaba, ya había sentido dolores peores, ¡Oh, si!, gran pequeñez aquel choque de piel y hueso contra esa asquerosa mejilla. Y De cualquier forma; ella jamás mostraría que le lastimaba, ella jamás enseñaría alguna debilidad… Ella era fuerte… mucho más que otras mujeres, aunque este fuera un aspecto meramente material…. Sus puños eran sus peores armas a la hora de defenderse, sus mejores aliados.

Volvió su fuerza hacia su mano izquierda, y con el alma, Propinó el segundo puñetazo a aquel cerdo que se atrevía a desafiarla. ¿Si era más fuerte que ella?. Las apariencia decían que sí… James; ese idiota vago de porquería, le doblaba el tamaño; era grande, fuerte y peligroso. Ella, menuda, pequeña y a la vista; Frágil.

No era rival para el… Mas sin embargo; se aventuró a continuar golpeándole. Esta podría ser, quizás, la venganza que tanto añoraba.

—¡Maldita Machorra!, ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! —Vociferó James colérico. La sangre corría por su nariz como torrente de agua, sus ojos negros destellaban de la manera más tenebrosa, aquella escena era aterradora. Mas ella nunca sentiría miedo ante un hombre enfurecido; ¡Oh no!, eso nunca. Nunca más…

—¡Eres un cerdo! —Gritó ella, su rabia podría ser incluso mucho más temible que la de James—¡Vas a pagarlo, Idiota!, ¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Jacob y a los demás!

La escena no pasaba desapercibida. Era como mirar un espectáculo pagado. Los jóvenes concurrían el lugar, como ovejillas, siguiendo cada quien el lado que convenía… Disfrutando el show gratuito y sin tan siquiera intervenir en el, hacer algo, detenerlos.

James miró una sola vez más a su "oponente", de pies a cabeza…analizándola malévolamente; ¿Era mujer?, SI… Isabella era una mujer, a pesar de su agresividad, manera de vestir y de ser; A pesar de su carácter y poco interés por la vanidad; Era un chica. Y el rubio, debía de admitir que, a pesar de las carencias de arreglo, maquillaje y escotes; Bella era completamente deseable… Peligrosamente irresistible y el deseo secreto del vándalo sin remedio. Sus pensamientos fueron tornándose de un rojo lujurioso, el la quería para el, la obtendría a como de lugar… aun sí tuviera que enseñarle primero quien aquí era el varón. Aun después de la grata lección que recibiría Isabella de su parte.

Por supuesto, esto era un total secreto para todo mundo. Estos pensamientos de lujaría y oscuridad solo podían propinarse y fabricarse en la mente de James, a la que nadie podría jamás tener acceso más que el. ¡Ja!, nadie siquiera sospechaba, nadie podría evidenciarlo ni culparlo, en caso de que… alguna tragedia llegase a suceder.

¡Que ingenuidad por parte de James!

Pues era un ignorante de que la mente no era siempre un libro cerrado. Su escondite de alta seguridad ya había sido invadido millones de veces por el mismo intruso. El invasor que ahora observaba desde la oscuridad; carcomiéndose por la ira y el odio de tan solo escuchar aquellas ilusiones que la mente que James creaba conforme observaba la figura de Isabella frente a el. ¡Que mas no daría esa figura por matarlo!, ¡Que gran alivio se sentiría!; el ir rompiendo el cuerpo del humano lentamente… parte por parte. Hacerle sufrir y gritar perdón por semejantes pensamientos. Y lo haría, si de verdad tuviera esa oportunidad.

Pero le era frustrante; solo poder permanecer en la oscuridad y observar. Como otro estúpido espectador humano. Idiota y sin hacer nada. Sin poder defenderla realmente… escondiéndose del sol, de la gente y de ella. ¿Cuándo podría decir todo lo que sentía por Isabella?, ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser un simple vigilante para convertirse en algo más?, ¿Alguna vez podrí EL, salir de su propio refugio?....

Mientras pensaba esto, marco a un velocidad impresionante los botones de su teléfono móvil sin siquiera mirarlos. Sus ojos aun se concentraban en el enfrentamiento donde la razón de todo su mundo se estaba arriesgando. La llamada entro rápidamente, siendo contestada por la voz de una mujer.

—Departamento de Policía—se escuchó desde el otro lado de la oficina.

—Hay una pelea callejera afuera de las bodegas comerciales de Forks—La aterciopelada voz de Edward Cullen caí derrite a la operadora que se encontraba del otro lado de la bocina— Vengan pronto.

—Entendido— dicho esto colgó el celular. Agudizando sus oídos y esperando el leve sonido de la patrulla acercándose al lugar indicado.

Continuó observando el enfrentamiento. Ansioso y furico; rogando dentro de el que nada pasara con la humana demasiado estúpida y valiente como para enfrentarse ella sola a un hombre como James…. ¡Si algo le pasaba!, ¡Si James la lastimaba!. Sabrá Dios si esta vez podría llegar a contenerse.

La batalla comenzó otra vez; Ella volvió a golpearlo en la quijada, a estas alturas, era extraño que ella aun pudiera mantenerse ilesa. Cosa que cambio de un momento a otro…. James no se midió, ni siquiera por el hecho de que su contrincante era una chica…. En un momento de distracción, jaló los cabellos de Isabella amarrados en una coleta. Luego…. Como un completo inhumano. Estallo el puño contra el costado de Isabella.

El silencio que ocasionó dicho acto, fue roto por el grito de dolor emitido por la muchacha y el fuerte gruñido bestial que resonó desde la oscuridad…

La multitud que ahí congregaba no tuvo tiempo de espantarse o preguntarse que era ese tenebroso sonido y de donde había salido. Las luces rojas y azules que se dibujaron en las paredes de las abandonadas bodegas de Forks, provocaron que todo el mundo, incluido James… Huyeran inmediatamente de ahí.

Edward se encontraba en el límite de su control. Sus manos transformaban las paredes de concreto en agujeros profundos al observar como su Bella, visiblemente aturdida e indefensa apretaba su costado con la mano derecha ya también huía del lugar… ¿¡Por que no matar a James!?, ¿¡Por que no darle esa tortura y lenta muerte que se merecía!?

Siguió a SU humana oculto entre las sombras. Sintiendo el pesar y dolor de solo verla y no hcer nada. ¡Le era un tormento!... El poseer esa fuerza sobrenatural y ese don inigualable, y aun así…. Nos ser capaz de protegerla. De solo verla por ella. De no poder amarla libremente.

Continuó caminando a su lado, sufriendo en silencio por cada quejido de dolor salido de aquellos labios, por cada tropezón que ella daba contra el asfalto… ¡¿Por que ni ir y levantarla?!, ¿¡Por qué no decirle que no esta sola!?... Que nunca lo ha estado y jamás lo estaría.

—Estúpida—le escuchó susurrar una vez se puso de pie. Algo que un oído humano jamás llegaría a percibir. Que malditas ganas tenía Edward de decirle que no era estúpida… decirle que era la humana más valiente y hermosa que jamás llegaría conocer. Lo mucho que la amaba desde que la vió por primera vez…

Bella abrió la puerta de la casa sin mucho esfuerzo. Charle siempre la dejaba semi abierta por si ella llegaba. Y…Claro estaba, dentro no había nadie. Gran ventaja para ella…¿Cómo le explicaría a su Padre esa manera de caminar y la tremenda cara de dolor que se cargaba?. Subió las escaleras para entrar a su habitación. Sin siquiera sospechar que "su vigilante" ya había escalado el árbol cercano a su ventana para sentarse en la rama más cercana para seguir al pendiente de ella.

Ni siquiera prendió la luz del cuarto cuando entró; el sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Uno de los poco días soleados en Forks…

Se despojó de su holgados Jeans para suplantarlos por un bóxer de pijama. Desistió de mirar a su costado… así que solo se quitó la sudadera, dejándose la blusa de tirantes blanca para dormir….

Bella se acostó en la cama, sin ponerse las cobijas. Ella solo quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el cansancio. No pensaría en nada más…. Su vida ya era un desastre como para que aparte, las re memorizara cada noche que dormía…

Respirando de modo incomodo por aquel golpe, ella se quedó dormida.

Edward Cullen entró por la ventana abierta para entonces. Tomando una de las cobijas y cubriendo el cuerpo de Bella de la manera más delicada y tierna posible; observándola de la manera que más le gustaba; dormida, tranquila y segura… Sin peligros, sin peleas ni preocupaciones.

Se aventuró a acariciar el cabello caoba que yacía revuelto en la almohada. Gozando las descargas eléctricas y cálidas que este despedía en las yemas de sus gélidos dedos.

Reprimiendo el gruñido de furia al revisar en enorme cardenal dibujado debajo de aquella blusa blanca. ¡Ya estaba harto!... Y esta vez, fuera como fuese…. La protegería de manera más efectiva; Aun si esto conllevaba entonces, hacer acto de presencia ante ella.

Y era así la rutina de cada noche… El vampiro enamorado velaba por el descansar de su humana. Situación tan irónica; Habiendo Edward Cullen, un vampiro de un siglo de edad, tomado el papel del Ángel guardián de Isabella Swan… La _marimacha_ del pueblo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Y aquí les traígo una nueva idea loca... Espero que les guste :D… ahhmmnn. Aun no se si convertirlo en Minificc o uno muy laargooo… XD. ¿Dudas?... las aclaralé con gusto.**

**Un beso mordelón a todo..espero sys reviews.**

**Mariiz**


	2. Chico Nuevo

**Chico Nuevo.**

Lunes por la mañana; otro insufrible día en el Instituto de Forks.

Bella no odiaba la escuela. Al contrarió…; de alguna forma… ella podría sentirse mas o menos liberada en un lugar donde toda su mente y esfuerzos los ocupaba en aprender y estudiar. Era su estrategia para mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en otras cosas desagradables que, de vez en cuando, llegaban a invadirla y hacer que esta se derrumbara… Que mejor que tener la excusa de la preparatoria Forks para distraerse aunque fuera solo una horas en cada clase… No, ella no odiaba la escuela….

— ¡Oye, Machorra—le gritó burlonamente una de las porristas del instituto esa mañana—¡Estás entrando al baño equivocado, El de los varones está del otro lado!

A quienes odiaba eran a lo que ahí residían con ella.....

Ella no contestó a la burla de Lauren Mallory; en vez de eso, dirigió una mirada fría y ácida, suficiente para hacer callar las escandalosas burlas de aquellas chicas portadoras de minifaldas y exagerados escotes. Para ellas, fue preferible parar la difamación de su compañera a enfrentársele y terminar con un ojo morado en lo que consideraban; su escultural rostro.

Bella se encontraba aun adolorida esa mañana. Asegurándose que el baño publico de la escuela aun estuviese vacio; alzo la sudadera y blusa que la cubrían para analizar el enorme cardenal que se extendía por todo su costado… Se veía muy mal. Con un dedo recorrió el contorno violáceo de la herida, reteniendo en ella lo gemidos de dolor que este le causaban… Debía de tardar por lo menos dos semanas en desaparecer por completo de su cuerpo; mientras, ella debía ser lo suficientemente cuidadosa para que nadie lo notara…. ¡Menos mal!. Las lluvias en Forks eran la excusa perfectas para mantenerse lo suficientemente cubierta.

Volvió a colocarse la sudadera, poniéndose en gorrillo de esta en la cabeza. Salió del baño, sintiendo la llovizna sobre su cabeza.

Otro día lluvioso, otro día gris y depresivo.

—¡Bella! —escuchó el llamado de una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Su mirada de ensombreció al ver al muchacho de tez trigueña luchando por moverse relativamente deprisa con las muletas que se cargaba y con bastos parches en la cabeza. De pronto… su enorme moretón en el costado le pareció una pequeñez.

—Jacob, ¡Idiota!—regañó y corrió donde su mejor amigo se encontraba—¿No te dijeron que te tomaras las cosas con calma?. ¡Deja de esforzarte!

—No seas melodramática—respondió este con una sonrisa en sus labios—Me siento mucho mejor. En una semana podré dejar por fin estas muletas del demonio.

Ella no entendió de donde sacaba Jacob Black tanto estúpido optimismo ante situaciones críticas. ¿Cómo lograba sonreírle y dedicarle ese brillo en sus ojos cuando, no hace pocas semanas, había sido brutalmente golpeado por la banda callejera de James y estar así de cerca de los brazos de la muerte?. A Bella se le revolvió el estomago tan solo de recordar la desesperación que sintió al ver a su Mejor amigo tendido en una camilla de hospital…

¿Qué haría ella si perdiera la sonrisa de Jacob Black para siempre?... No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo

—Aun así... Hazme el maldito favor de cuidarte más, ¿ok?.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—Jacob puso sus ojos en blanco y siguió el paso lento de su amiga hacia el aula de clases—Si no fueras mi compañera de clase y mejor amiga; apostaría mis riñones a que eres mi Madre.

—Eso es sencillo de explicar—contestó de mala gana—Eres igual a un niño.

Jacob Profirió una risa soñadora que, de repente fue apagándose hasta convertirse en un bufido de odio y desprecio. Bella comprendió al instante cual era el problema; Más allá de ellos, entrando a un aula independiente, se encontraba James…

—¡Hijo de puta! —escupió Jacob antes de que el rubio desapareciera tras la puerta del aula—Juro que va a pagármelas todas juntas.

Bella se quedó callada ante el comentario; Si su amigo supiera que ella ya estaba cobrando la venganza por el. "_Una Venganza que resultó una verdadera vergüenza" _pensó ella al recordar la marca que se había llevado el día que se enfrentó a James.

—M gustaría patearle el trasero realmente como se merece—murmuró en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de que, esas no eran solo simples palabras de apoyo.

—¡Bella! —Reclamó, repentinamente histérico—¡Que ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en acercártele!

La chica solo rió amargamente ante aquella petición. _"Si supieras…"; _—No eres el único que quieres cobrárseles a James, Jake. No te metas en mis asuntos.

A Jacob, esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. De pronto, fue dibujada frente a el la imagen de su amiga; sola y acorralada en un callejón oscuro, rodeada de por lo menos 10 jóvenes callejeros dispuestos a hacerle daño; Esa situación la conocía a la perfección… era la misma que el había sufrido a penas pocas semanas… La idea le enfermó en lo más adentro. Con dificultad a causa de las muletas; se colocó justo delante de ella con la cara terriblemente contrariada.

—¡Voy enserio, Bella! ¡No pienso permitir que te enfrentes a el tu sola!—si no fuera por la molestas muletas, el ya la hubiera sacudido violentamente tomándola de los hombros—¿¡Me has escuchado!?

—Si…—El estomago se le revolvió a la chica. Como detestaba mentir—¿Ahora quien está asumiendo el papel de Padre? —sonrió levemente para tratar de tranquilizar la situación. Funcionó; el brillo de Jake y su sonrisa risueña volvieron a acudirle al rostro.

—Bueno…date cuenta de que tú también eres como una niña.

"_Una niña" _No existía palabra más errónea para describirla. Frunció el seño con ademán de querer replicar ante esa acusación, más la campana de clases la interrumpió.

—Te veo luego, Bells—Y con una sonrisa. Jake se alejó de ella a paso lento.

Ciertamente. Bella odiaba a casi todo el alumnado de la escuela. O al menos el porcentaje que se dedicaba a perturbarla y a mofarse de su manera de vestir y de actuar… pero no cabía duda de que siempre existirían excepciones en un instituto donde se frecuentaba a más de 200 personas; Una de ella, sin duda alguna, sería Jake. El chico de la sonrisa más encantadora…. El hermano que siempre quiso tener y al que, a pesar de el que era dos años mayor, ella estaría dispuesta a proteger.

Pensando en esto; Entro a la clase que en esa hora le tocaba; Abstraída de todo lo demás hasta que la voz del profeso de Literatura se hizo presente.

—Clase. Hoy me complace anunciarles que tenemos a un nuevo egresado al instituto y a esta clase

Definitivamente, Bella estaba metida en su mundo; No se dio cuenta de que alguien se encontraba sentado en la butaca doble en la que ella se encontraba hasta que esa persona se puso de pie para encarar a toda la clase. Observó con más determinación a, quien se suponía, había sido su compañero de butaca por lo que eran al menos, 3 minutos de distracción…. Y en cuanto lo vió, se pregunto como era posible no haberse dado cuenta de el.

El muchacho, era sin duda una encamación de Dios griego vestido de Jeans y sweter deportivo. Sus cabellos cobrizos perfectamente desordenados que goteaban levente por la lluvia de daban un toque de terrible galanura. ¡Y que decir de sus ojos!... Jamás en su vida había visto semejante color dorado brillante en las pupilas de una persona. ¿De dónde rayos había salido este chico?, ¿Era posible tanta perfección en un humano?

Bella quedó completamente hipnotizada, no podía negar que en el fondo… se sentía una completa estúpida. ¿Cuántas veces no detestó el comportamiento de sus compañeros cada vez que veían a un chico guapo pasar frente a ella?. Y ahora era ella la que no estaba dispuesta a dejar de admirar la belleza del misterioso alumno que se encontraba frente a toda la clase.

El estomago se le encogió cuando el se dio cuenta de ella y terminó observándola a ella también de una forma extraña. Más eso no hizo que ella retrocediera… Por un momentos; los ojos se ambos se vieron conectado en una extraña atmósfera en donde no había nadie más que ellos.

—Muchacho, podrías comenzar por darnos tu nombre—habló el profesor, rompiendo la conexión entre ellos. Bella bajó su mirada a su libro de texto y se maldijo a ella misma por tal actud. "¡_Bah!, solo es otro más que se cree deseado por el mundo"_

—Edward Cullen—le escuchó decir, aun sintiendo la mirada el es sobre ella.

—Pues, Bienvenido Edward. Puede tomar asiento junto a la señorita Swan.

_¡Maldición!- _pensó ella al ver como la figura de Edward iba acercándose a paso lento hacia la butaca que ahora también le correspondería a el.

La clase inició normalmente con análisis de libros y autores contemporáneos. Bella agradeció el silencio de Edward… lo que no pasó por alto fueron las contantes miradas que este le dedicaba. ¿Qué tanto le veía?, Perfecto… era otro más que se dedicaría a juzgarla por su apariencia. Finalmente, su paciencia llegó al limite al sentirse un tanto intimidada por el.

— ¿Se puede saber que rayos estas mirando?—preguntó con voz fastidiada y enojada a su compañero de butaca.

Edward no contestó al momento, mantuvo su expresión tranquila, aun mirándola de forma extraña… luego esbozo una leve pero idiotizarte sonrisa. ¡De donde se sacaba tanta perfección! .Odió el momento en el que sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle de calor.

—Supongo que la respuesta es bastante obvia—La voz de Edward le resultó terciopelo puro. Suave y armoniosa—Te estoy mirando a ti.

Y ella no rebatió. Le fue imposible ante la falta de argumentos y de conciencia. Cuando por fín recuperó la cordura; solo regresó su vista al frente y susurró lo suficientemente fuerte "Idiota" como para que Edward fuera capaz de escucharla.

—Ahora… Ya que hemos terminado con la obras inglesas. Comenzaremos a analizar las obras contemporáneas hispanoamericanas. Trabajarán con su compañero de butaca y a cada pareja le asignaré una obra diferente para que la analicen.

—Interesante…—le escuchó susurrar a Edward a lado suyo. Ella solo pudo pensar en la palabra; "Fastidio"

Claro. A ella no le hubiera resultado tan difícil un trabajo como esos o soporar otro día en el instituto con un nuevo compañero de clases que, literalmente hablando, era una escultura de belleza encarnada en estudiante de preparatoria. Tampoco le molestaba que se les hubiera asignado una obra que ya había leído en el pasado, por lo menos unas 10 veces y ahora tendría que volverla a leer en compañía de ese mismo chico.

….Lo que realmente la inquietaba y fastidiaba, era que, "Adonis en vida" la estuviera viendo y, parcialmente, persiguiendo por todo el instituto y ahora…. En la caminata hacia su casa.

¿Qué demonios estaba buscando? ¿Es que a caso buscaba una forma de burlarse de ella en privado?... Si eso era, peor para el…. Pensar en arruinar ese rostro con su puño casí resultaba un crimen. Pero, por lo menos…. Nadie estaría ahí para ser testigo de aquello.

—¡Bueno ya párale! —le gritó dándose la vuelta para encararlo—¿¡Por qué demonios me estas siguiendo!?

No recibió respuesta alguna. Solo la misma cara de ángel y de tranquilidad que el le dedicaba. Eso la fastidió aun más…y a la vez la desarmó. La calle estaba relativamente sola. ¡Perfecto!, nadie notaría una pequeña pelea ahí…Por dentro; ella pensó que no tenia remedio; a duras penas salió de una relativamente bien; y ahora estaba pensando en iniciar otra con el chico nuevo Cullen….

—¿¡No piensas contestarme!? —gritó furiosa, empuñando ya sus puños y acercándose a paso lento hacia su "acosador". Cullen no respondió de nuevo—¡Responde, Imbécil!

El aludido hizo una pequeña mueca ante la ofensa, casi imperceptible; luego solo recuperó su aura de tranquilidad.

—No deberías ser tan agresiva, Bella—habló una vez más y el terciopelo de su voz inundó sus oídos—Las personas a las que te diriges no siempre serán tan amables como yo.

—¡Hablas como si me conocieras! —recriminó ella furiosa. No paso por alto ese "Bella" de las palabras de alguien completamente extraño para el.

—Algo hay de eso…—afirmó encogiéndose los hombros

—¡No me conoces! —vociferó con voz colérica. Solamente eso le faltaba; Un presumido bocón que etiquetaba a las personas con tan solo verlas una vez. ¿Es que no era suficiente las habladurías en la escuela de su persona?, ¿ahora también el chico nuevo le recordaría que era una machorra sin remedio? —¡Lárgate ya! ¡No necesito otro idiota que me diga lo que soy y se mofe de eso!....¡Vete si no quieres que de verdad te lo demuestre!

Dio media vuelta con afán de seguir su camino. Más la nívea mano de Edward Cullen la sujetó del brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que ella se marchara lejos. Su agarré pudo ser descrito en dos simples palabras; Frío y confortable. Las chispas de electricidad que ese roce de piel mandó a su cuerpo hizo que esta se estremeciera de manera casi imperceptible….

—¡Suéltame! —exigió antes de cerrar el puño y disponerse a propinar el primer golpe.

¿Cómo es que Edward Cullen logró detenerlo sin ningún esfuerzo y con esa rapidez?. No lo supo…Ni siquiera James hubiera sido capaz de reaccionar con tal agilidad. Sacudió su brazo violentamente para intentar liberarse. Fue inútil. Ahora se encontraba atrapada en el agarre de aquel muchacho tan misterioso e innaturalmente fuerte.

Una de sus manos fue liberada… Ahora el era libre de agredirla; solo basta chocar su puño contra cualquier parte del cuerpo ella…. Cerró lo ojos y espero el impacto. Otro cardenal más que atenderse.

….Pero aquel impacto nunca llegó.

A cambio de eso; percibió una dulce y acogedora capa fría acariciándole la mejilla derecha. Abrió los ojos de improvisto y el corazón se le encogió de manera considerable al ver en Edward la mirada de alguien que, solo podría dedicar esos hermosos ojos dorados a algo verdaderamente preciado…. Las yemas blanquecinas del joven acariciaban lenta y cariñosamente su rostro. Como si este quisiera grabarse cada parte de el y llevarlo en sus recuerdos por siempre.

No pudo hablar, la furia desapareció tras la inquietud de un sentimiento al cual no estaba acostumbrada y no encontraba nombre para describirlo.

Finalmente, Edward posó su mano en un lugar en especifico del rostro de Bella… dejándola aun en ese estado de shock del que le era imposible salir, o más bien el que no quería abandonar…

—Te conozco. Lo se todo de ti sin necesidad de haberte hablado lo suficiente—le dijo este con voz apacible— Se lo que eres y no pienso mofarme de tu persona. Pues lejos de ser una gracia para mí me resulta algo sublime.

Con lentitud, fue soltando los brazos de Bella para añejarse paso por paso de ella…. Aun dejándola lo suficientemente confundida por aquellas palabras tan ilógicas y bellas a la vez.

—Y no voy a "pararle" Isabella—continuó mientras daba media vuelta con disposición de irse (aunque en el fondo nunca lo haría) —Por lo menos no hasta tener asegurada tu vida a salvo y tu existencia plena. No hasta verte completamente felíz y libre de dolor.

Dicho esto; Edward Cullen dio media vuelta y se fue….

O al menos eso fue lo que le hizo creer a Bella… Quien se quedó completamente confundida ante aquel chico nuevo…. Citando una y otra vez en sus cabeza aquellas palabras tan extrañas y a la vez tan acertadas.

"…_no hasta tener asegurada tu vida a salvo y tu existencia plena. No hasta verte completamente felíz y libre de dolor"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Qué les pareció?.... Lamento si es que me salió demasiado monótono T_T…. Pero a penas es el comienzo… poco a poco irá tomando un rumbo más interesante. Lo prometo. **

**Muchas gracia por sus reviews *¬* de verdad que me inspiran mucho a continuar…. Hata la vista…**

**Mariiz**


	3. Amor Estúpido

**Amor Estúpido**

—¿¡Quién se cree que es!? —despotricó Bella frustrada y enfurecida en ese oscuro lugar… Ocupando su mente en encontrar una explicación coherente a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida de tres días para acá....¿Qué era lo que había hecho ella parar recibir semejante tortura? ¿Es qué los problemas jamás iban a terminarse?. Frunciendo el seño, Canalizó todas sus fuerzas, dudas e irritación en su rodilla izquierda, descargándolas y desahogándola como ella mejor sabía. Con el alma y el corazón encendido; propinó un fuerte cañonazo al balón desgastado de soccer que tenía frente a ella; la esfera se cuero rebotó violentamente contra la pared oscura de ese abandonado estacionamiento, provocando que el eco resonará más allá de los muros mohosos y mal cuidados.. El balón rebotó inmediatamente, creando otros sonidos, si bien…menos escandalosos que el anterior. Ella corrió, sin permitir que la esfera se alejara lo suficiente…lo chocó fervientemente una vez contra su pantorrilla, para luego volver a buscarlo y seguir pateando….

Patea, corre…. Patea, corre…. Una y otra vez repite el mismo acto; respira con dificultad, suda y no descansa. Deseando con que el sonoro eco del balón contra los muros de ese lugar, lograra borrar de su memoria esas palabras que, los últimos días… tanto la atormentaban y no dejaban descansar

"…_. No hasta verte completamente feliz y libre de dolor"_ ¡Malditas, malditas palabras!

¿De dónde las había sacado? ¿Cómo se había el enterado? ¿Es que acaso ella era tan transparente? ¿Era así de sencillo leer en su interior e indagar los fantasmas y el pasado que nunca le permitirían conocer la felicidad?.......¿Y quién era el para afirmar su deber como sanador? ¿Cuándo y de donde había sacado la autorización para meterse en la vida de ella y permitirse hablar de dicho tema con tal naturalidad?

Gruñó con fiereza, golpeando una vez más el balón viejo cuando el rostro de Cullen irrumpió su cabeza de un momento a otro; su semblante serenísimo, aquellos ojos de oro puro derretido- fijos en los de ella, la piel pura y blanquecina de sus mejillas…. La primer y casi imperceptible, pero hipnotizante sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios cada vez que ella lo sorprendía observándola o siguiéndola……¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejarla tranquila?....¿Y por qué, por más que lo intentara, no lograba dejar de pensarle una vez que se alejaba?.

El balón regresó a ella por decima vez… y, a causa de su ahogo, fue desviado torpemente, botando esta vez…. Lejos de ella.

Dejó caer su cuerpo al piso de concreto, abrazando sus piernas y aprontándolas contra su pecho; ¿sería posible?.... que esa extraña atracción y adoración secreta a todo del, fuese otra cosa. Que la razón por la cual, cada vez que se atrevía a cerrar los ojos; se dibujara nítidamente el perfil de Edward Cullen en la oscuridad… fuera la prueba de que, desgraciada y trágicamente, paulatinamente fuera enamorándose de el….

_¡No, no!_- Pensó ella, bajando su rostro y ocultándolo en sus sobre sus rodillas. ¡Qué desastre! ¡Qué error tan garrafal!, permitirse que tal cosa sucediera, peor aún… cuando ya estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo iba a manejarlo? ¿Sería capaz de disfrazarlo?.... ¿Sería capaz de soportar el dolor de tal decepción? No es que Bella fuese una experta en ese campo, pero, al menos entendía que, cuando una persona ama... esta no siempre sería retribuida de la misma forma, del dolor y sopor que esto siempre conllevaba…Bien lo decían por ahí; _El amor concede a lo demás el poder para destruirte._ Ella ya se encontraba lo suficientemente rota, no necesitaba que convirtieran en boronas lo pequeños y desechos pedazos de su corazón.

—Buenas noches—Bella se sobresaltó inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz tan suave y terriblemente familiar. Se puso inmediatamente de pie, enmascarado su demacrado y preocupado rostro con un semblante hostil e indiferente, uno que se vino abajo por completo al volverse y encontrarse con esa figura celestial frente a ella; mirándola como solo el sabía; Cariño y tranquilidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Cullen? —Preguntó Bella, intentado recuperar, aunque fuera un poco de su sentido común y falso desinterés— Ya te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de seguirme.

La sonrisa de Edward Cullen volvió robarle el aliento como ya era de costumbre. Jamás encontraría un gesto tan único que aquel… era tan hipnotizarte, adictivo, poco humano…

—Estoy aquí por tres razones: Una; Tú y yo tenemos un trabajo escolar pendiente, ¿o a caso lo has olvidado? —Bella chasqueó la lengua ante ese recordatorio. Si, lo había olvidado por completo— Dos; para devolverte esto—El le lanzó el balón al sus manos, el mismo que, hacia minutos, ella misma había lanzado a metros de distancia. ¿Desde hace cuanto que Edward estaba aquí? No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo— Y la tercera; he de suponer que ya sabes perfectamente lo descuidada y poco cabal que eres. Debe resultarte obvio el requerimiento de alguien que sepa cuidar de ti.

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo y no te solicito!—Puras Mentiras— ¡No necesito que nadie cuide de mí!

Edward Cullen no dijo absolutamente nada; como siempre. El silencio era la respuesta a cada insulto, rechazo o grito que Bella le dedicaba. Y, a pesar su secreta condición de vampiro e inmortalidad, no podía ignorar la desazón que eso le causaba. ¿Entonces porque seguía ahí? ¿A qué se debía aguatar tanto rechazo e insulto de parte de ella?.... Edward Cullen se lo preguntó hace apenas una noche, cuando velaba el sueño de esa joven majadera de la estaría eternamente enamorado. El se preguntaba; ¿Por qué atorméntala con su presencia? ¿Por qué no regresar a su condición de vigilante anónimo?.... Así de cerca estuvo de decidirse a abandonarlo todo cuando, sin previo aviso… la voz de su durmiente amor habló en sueños.

"_Edward"_ pronunció en un susurro removiendo su cabeza en la almohada _"Edward, quédate conmigo" _El vampiro no necesitó otra prueba para convencerse a si mismo de que Bella lo necesitaba- aunque ella quisiese negarlo- y, de alguno modo… le apreciaba. Bella nunca miente cuando duerme. Es el único momento en el que se puede saber de ella e indagar lo que su mente oculta…

…. Porque, Edward… el vampiro lector de mentes, no podía ver en la cabeza de Isabella… Sabía Dios la razón.

—Te veo mañana en la biblioteca a las 3—cambió el de tema después de un largo silencio—Éspero hayas leído el libro.

—Mucho más que tu, eso te lo aseguro—contestó ella a la defensiva, ¿A casi la tachaba de irresponsable?

—Lo dudo mucho— Rió irónicamente ante su propio chiste privado _"Yo lo he leído aun desde antes que tu vinieras al mundo" _Después de esto, se retiro sin retirarse…. El nunca la dejaría realimente sola.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Bella llegó a la biblioteca justo a la hora requerida. Una hora bastante inapropiada… a esas alturas del día, el lugar no contaba con ni un solo lector ni encargada para poner el orden.

No le sorprendió en lo más minino ya verlo sentado en una de las mesas con su tomo del libro que se les había asignado para analizar, con esa sonrisa despreocupada y afable; se obligó a si misma a permanecer indiferente ante ella y caminar hacia el sin ninguna emoción de fervor.

—Bien, terminemos con esto— mintió una vez más.

No hablaron mucho, ella solo se dedicó a leer algunas páginas y reforzar los conocimientos que ya tenía la novela. El… por el contrarió, solo se dedicó a observarla trabajar y concentrarse; le era tan hermosa, incluso vestida como hombre, sin maquillaje… tan natural y excitante. La humana más interesante y bella que jamás hubiera encontrado, de la que siempre estaría enamorado.

—Es Absurdo —murmuró ella cerrado en tomo de la novela "Amor en tiempos del Cólera" y encarándolo después de casi una hora de mantenerse al margen— No tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el vampiro, curioso de los pensamientos que se revolvían en esa silenciosa cabeza.

—La actitud de Florentino. ¿Por qué se castiga a si mismo, condenándose a un espera y al final… no conseguir nada? ¿Por qué no deja de aferrarse a un amor que no es correspondido? ¿A caso ed Idiota?

—Tal vez lo sea…— contestó Edward, y no exactamente refiriéndose al aquel personaje ficticio— Pero, ¿Qué otro remedio le queda? El ama profundo y lo entrega todo. ¿No es ese el verdadero concepto del amor?

Y Bella no tuvo respuesta para ello. Cambio de tema; —¿Y qué me dices de la forma en que intenta borrar el recuerdo de Fermina?

Edward emitió una carcajada musical; —No todos somos perfectos.

—MMM…—fue lo único que pudo emitir al ser eclipsada por las melodiosas risas de su acompañante. No asimilaba un sonido más hermoso que aquel— aun así, lo encuentro estúpido.

—Entonces, ¿encuentras estúpido el amor? —cuestionó inmediatamente, ahora sin ningún atisbo de humor en su rostro. Bella quedó completamente anonadada, y le fue prácticamente imposible saber si esa inquietud y parálisis se debía al tan repentino cambio emocional de su compañero de trabajo, a lo escasos centímetros, rozando en milímetros… de su rostro al suyo… El corazón jamás le había latido de una manera tan acelerada y furiosa, dando tumbos y amenazando con explotar en su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que este chico en verdad le provocaba?, ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía en realidad? ¿Para ella, era verdaderamente estúpido el amor estando frente a frente con alguien tan misterioso y gallardo como Edward Cullen?

—Estúpido es enamorarse de la persona equivocada—respondió a su pregunta y a la de el casi en silencio.

Intentando obligarse a si mismo, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, a alejarse de esa peligrosa cercanía que ahora los unía. Mas su cuerpo, ahora, había tomado el control por si mismo, sin hacer caso alguno a las ordenes que su mente le gritaba… Edward Cullen, también permaneció inmutable… observándolo con los destellos dorados ardiendo de curiosidad y extrañeza.

—Creo, que he caído en la estupidez— puntualizó con voz demasiado cálida y aterciopelada. Aventuró a alzar la mano para acariciar, aunque fuese solo por unos leves segundos… los cabellos, ahora sueltos de Bella. Dejó caer su mano… inhalo cuidadosamente la cercanía de su aliento. ¡Exquisito! … el olor dulce y tentador de su sangre, iba impregnado con el ya acostumbrado y controlado ardor en su garganta —Y todo es por tu culpa. Me tienes hecho un completo imbécil.

Bella no dio crédito a las palabras que, con arduo trabajo, pudo citar y traducir en su mente…. Tiempo le costó darles significado, asimilarlas y…. evitar que estas la hicieran perderse más as si misma de lo que ya estaba en ese momento. ¿Debía aceptarlas como verdad?, ¿Entenderlas, a pesar de que le eran un hecho imposible y prohibido?... ¡NO!, ¡Por supuesto que no! Esto no era más que una sucia y pesada broma, no podría tratarse de otra cosa. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿Quién con la apariencia y mente de Cullen, podría enamorarse de… de alguien como ella?...... Lejos de tomarlas con la alegría y dicha, como debería ser. Se fue sumiendo ante el dolor de saber que jamás en su vida había sido testigo de una mentira tan grande y lastimera. El estomago le dio un retorcijón y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadearle más rápido, el peso y humedad en ellos ya era inminente……

Pero No le daría a Cullen la satisfacción de saber que la hizo llorar.

Dolida, pero con la frente en alto, rompió la cercanía de sus rostros, creando una nueva mascara hostil y de pura indiferencia.

—Muy bien. ¡Se acabo! —casí le gritó, levantándose de la mesa con disposición de marcharse de una vez— ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡A mi no me vas a ver la cara de Idiota, Cullen!

—Nunca he pretendido hacerlo, Isabella—respondió este, turbado por el repentino comportamiento de SU Humana. Como desearía poder leerle la mente en este momento— ¿Por qué no me permites acercarme! —representando sus palabras, poniéndose de pie junto a ella.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Exigió sin mostrar su alma dolida— ¡Mejor ve a cambiar la apuesta! ¡Diles que no pudiste conmigo y mejor te asignen a otra para seducir!

—No he hecho ninguna apuesta— reclamó el resentido— Solo dije la verdad

— ¡A otro perro con ese hueso, Cullen!

Las manos de Edward viajaron a los hombros de Bella, tomándola con fuerza ante la frustración que el vampiro sentía. No encontraba la forma de cómo convencer a una mente que, ciertamente, no conocía y le era imposible de leer, sacudió- no demasiado fuerte- el cuerpo de la muchacha para que le escuchara

—¿¡Por qué no puedes creerme!? —Exclamó claramente frustrado— ¿¡Por qué te cuesta tanto hacerte a la idea de que me fascinas!?.... ¡Tengo que decírtelo letra por letra; ¡Te quiero, a ti… me vuelves loco!

—¡Ya basta!, ¡Suéltame ahora! —intentó no hacer el gesto infantil de taparse lo oídos, todo deseaba menos oír mentiras que la rompieran en su totalidad

—¡NO! —Vociferó— No me crees con palabras, ¿No es así?... Entonces hechos será lo que obtendrás.

Y sin previó aviso, en un movimiento demasiado rápido para evitarse o captarse. Sin pensar en los riesgos de su condición o las consecuencias de sus actos … Sin poder soportar más la lejanía y la tentación que ella le transmitía…. Los fríos labios de Edward rozaron los de Bella.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Hola! Si, se lo que están pensado **_**"¡Ya!, ¿Tan rápido?"**_**…ejem bueno, no debo aclararles ya que estoy completamente lunática XD…. Lamento mucho la tardanza U.U pero aquí está otro cap…. E, insisto, la acción legará pronto… no se desesperen…. **

**Ah… tmbn quiero agráceles a todo por sus Reviews… Wow, dos caps y ya llegamos a los cuarenta… *¬*… me siento realizada, creo que lloraré XD. Bueno…me voy, mañana será un día largo… (ejem.. exámen de calculo el miércoles) U.U**

**Un beso a todas y otra vez, ¡¡muchas gracias!!**

**mariiz**


	4. No sin antes dar Batalla

**No sin antes dar Batalla**

Nunca lo imaginó de esta manera, jamás llegó a plantearse una situación así ni en un millón de años. De hecho, en la vida, ella ni siquiera se hubiese imaginado…que un momento como este llegaría. ¿Y cómo?, después de todo lo sucedido hacia ya tiempo, luego de jurarse a ella misma jamás volver a ser tocada por un hombre… Su "yo pasado" estaría completamente decepcionado, así como su conciencia, que ahora le gritaba severamente que se detuviera… Esto no era lo correcto, esto era faltar al juramento que hacia años se había hecho…. Más obsérvenla, como no puede oponer alguna resistencia. ¿Es qué a caso esto debería sentirse así de bien? ¿Por qué este contacto era tan diferente a los demás?..... Un placer desconocido, atrayente…

Al sentir como los fríos labios de Edward Cullen acariciaban grácilmente los suyos, sin traspasar la línea de la caballerosidad, a pesar de que no estuviese besando exactamente a una señorita…sintió un dolor fuerte dentro de su pecho. Esto no podía ser una broma…No, todo era real. Edward Cullen siempre era amable con ella, educado, atento… Aun cuando este acto era una total osadía, con su forma de ser… era imposible captar alguna falta de respeto. Y esto a Bella la desarmó… ¿Por qué no podía ser como lo demás chicos?, ¿Por qué no la besaba de una forma violenta y atrevida para poder así reclamarle?.... ¿Por qué no podía retirarse de el?....

Se quedó estática. No era capaz de reaccionar…. Pudo haberse resistido, separarse y hacer sangrar la nariz de Cullen con uno de sus puños, al menos así le dejaría muy claro lo que ella era capaz de hacerle a la gente si traspasaban los límites. Pero, había ese algo… algo que lograba que Edward Cullen fuese diferente… Un impulso que, lejos de querer golpearlo, solo buscaba seguir besándolo y disminuir mucho más la distancia entre ellos dos…… Esto no estaba bien. No debería de estará sucediendo. ¡Enamorarse!, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué de el?

Un leve aroma a sal llegó al desarrollado olfato del vampiro. Alarmado, liberó los labios de Bella para contemplar el rostro turbado de la chica, que no lloraba a simple vista… conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el agua salada que amenazaba con derramarse en cualquier momento.

—Perdóname—apresuró a decir, afligido, pues todo imaginó menos una reacción de dolor por parte de Bella después de haber actuado.

Bella no contestó, bajó su mirada, empuñando sus manos, esperando que con eso, pudiera retener las lagrimas en sus ojos solo un poco más.

—Eres un idiota—susurró, esforzándose porque el las palabras no sonaran demasiado quebradas. Su brazo derecho tembló, empuñándose con mucho más fuerza… debía golpearlo, tenía que hacerlo. El se lo merecía…Esto no podía quedarse así…. Pero su puño no respondió. Era inútil…. No podría, aunque quisiese…. Herir aunque fuese un poco, el cuerpo de aquel muchacho.

"_El amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte"_

—¡Espera! —Edward sostuvo el brazo de ella en el momento en que dio media vuelta, dispuesta a huir de el.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Gritó con desesperación—¡¡DEJAME TRANQUILA, DEJAME SOLA!!

La mano de de Edward soltó abruptamente su brazo, dándole así la oportunidad para escapar. La tomó sin lugar a dudas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, huyendo de ese lugar… dejando que las lágrimas esta vez pudieran resbalarle libremente una vez que ya no lo sentía cerca de ella…..

Pero Edward Cullen era un vampiro…. Y la esencia de la sal, que ahora aumentaba…. Provocó una enorme llaga en su pecho, culpándose a si mismo y maldiciendo el hecho de haberle hecho aun más daño.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El instituto se hallaba casi vacio una vez que la tarde entraba. Casi todos los estudiantes habían regresado a sus hogares y el sol pintaba el patio y los senderos de concreto de un color rojo anaranjado….Pronto anochecería.

Jacob Black se encontraba caminando, por fin libre de las muletas que lo había atado por varias semanas. Despreocupado, con su mochila al hombro, auriculares en los que se reproducía Rock metálico y las manos metidas en ambos bolsillos del pantalón. Ya era acostumbrado que el moreno saliera mucho más tarde que los estudiantes normales, razones que solo el conocía y no podía revelar a nadie más…. Paró en seco una vez, quitándose los audífonos de los oídos y virando la cabeza hacia el oscuro pasillo entre dos aulas detrás de el.

—Se que estás ahí—habló seriamente a la oscuridad—Puedo percibir perfectamente tu presencia. ¿Qué quieres?

—Creo que te he subestimado—Edward salió de entre la sombras para encarar al muchacho nativo—Los licántropos a penas iniciados son más hábiles de lo que creí.

Jacob resopló de mala gana al escuchar la palabra "licántropo" que vocablo tan altisonante, como la detestaba; — ¿Vienes aquí solo para alagarme? —Preguntó sarcástico— Porque tengo mucho mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar las tonterías de un Chupasangre.

—No estoy aquí por eso—aclaró el con una media sonrisa en los labios. Que fue desvanecida inmediatamente por una expresión completamente seria— Es por Bella.

—¿Qué con ella? —Jacob frunció el seño ante la mención de su mejor amiga—¡Si le hiciste algo….

—No le he causaría nunca ningún tipo de daño…¡Jamás!—juró devotamente. Sin embargo recapituló la noche pasada y aquella yaga en su pecho rugió con ferocidad. Castigándose así mismo por sus actos… —Pero no logro entenderla. No puedo leerla.

_Vaya, el psíquico encontró su traba_- se burló mentalmente Jacob, conociendo ya el don de su compañero antinatural;

—No encuentro ningún tipo de gracia, Black—dijo tajante.

Jacob Black borró su sonrisa y suspiro desganado… Tomó asiento, recargándose en la pared de uno de los salones cercanos, entrecerrando los ojos y maldiciendo a si mismo su falta de cabal como para hablar con un vampiro sobre su mejor amiga; ¡Que estúpido!, hasta ahí llegaba su falta de inmadurez y de responsabilidad, dada su naturalidad lobuna.

—Ella no te dejará entrar tan fácil. A mi me costó el alma, y aun así… estoy seguro que hay cosas que no me dice y que la lastiman—Suspiró pesadamente una vez, cerrando los ojos momentaneante, abriéndolos después, dibujando en ellos verdadera preocupación e ira—Intento hacer lo que puedo para protegerla, pero…. A pesar de tener la habilidad de transformarme en un perro del tamaño de tu auto. Solo he resultado un inútil…

E aquí la razón por la que Jacob Black salía del instituto más tarde que los alumnos normales… Edward vio con claridad en la mente del licántropo, los esfuerzos por dominar su transformación y entrenarse donde nadie pudiera verle… Sin embargo, Jacob no era aun capaz de decidir en que momento cambiar de fase, solo era consiente de que la furia era su única aliada en caso de querer convertirse en lobo…. Furia que le falló el día del enfrentamiento contra James y su banda.

—La crisis de iniciación es solo momentánea—agregó Edward—Llegará el momento en que puedas controlarlo y dominarlo.

_Espero tengas razón…. _—Con Bella siendo así de imprudente. "Pronto" es una palabra con siglos de significado. Es amante de los problemas y yo incapaz de defenderla—alzó la mirada severamente hacia el rostro de su acompañante— Solo por eso he permitido que continúes a su lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasó? —Preguntó Edward impaciente— ¿Qué sucedió antes de que la conocieras?, ¿Qué la ha vuelto así?

Jacob cerró su mente inmediatamente.

—Algo que no jamás le desearías a nadie; Ver morir a un ser querido—fue lo único que contestó.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Gracias por acompañarme, Bella. Te debo una.

—Olvídalo. No podía dejar que caminaras de noche tu sola—respondió ella a su acompañante mientras caminaban por la oscura calle de Forks…Un leve sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de Ángela Weber al notar la timidez de Bella Swan. Por supuesto, ella no solía tener muchas "amigas" mujeres. La única compañía que le conocía era la del chico Jacob Black y algunos de sus acompañantes. Era un verdadero milagro que fuera ella lo más cercano a una para Bella….

—He oído que te ha tocado hacer el trabajo de literatura con el chico nuevo—Continuó Ángela intentando entablar un tema de conversación— ¿Cuál era su nombre….? Ah si, Edward. Dime, ¿Cómo es?

Bella enrojeció inmediatamente, bajando la mirada hacia sus pies… responder esa pregunta no era sencillo. Había tantos adjetivos calificativos para describirlo y aun así no era suficientes o se quedaban cortos ante la personalidad de él. El estomago le dio múltiples retortijones y el corazón comenzó a danzarle en el pecho, al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior….. ¿Cómo describirlo?....¿Qué palabra era la correcta?

—Es… diferente—contestó a la pregunta de su amiga—Pero igual, es un idiota.

—Eso lo dices de todos—rió Ángela risueña, luego simplemente se limito a mirar al frente— Pero si ha logrado sacarte la palabra "Diferente", significa que hay más de lo que pienso.

_Lamentablemente-_ pensó Bella.

Ya no podía negárselo. Edward Cullen era mucho más de lo que debía ser. Ayer lo había descubierto por completo. La atracción, el deseo de verle…las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón cada vez que el se hallaba cerca, la impotencia de poder golpearlo o tratarlo como si fuera un hombre más… No cabía ya duda, ella lo quería. Y lo que era peor, Era correspondida…. No seria suficiente el sufrimiento propio. No, A parte de todo, se llevaría al fondo también al muchacho. Esto le dolió mas que otra cosa…. Y por consiguiente, le era aun más prohibido. Edward, el misterioso y perfecto chico nuevo, ¿Enamorarse de ella?... ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese tipo?!

—Bella…—la voz asustada de Ángela y el jaloneo de la manga de su sudadera la sacaron de su debate mental. Delante, dos hombres de aspecto sospechoso con gorras cubriéndoles el rostro se acercaban a ellas, riendo malévolamente.

Bella reaccionó inmediatamente, tomando el brazo de Ángela y jalándola hacia la dirección de otra calle anexa con la intención de huir, pero… conforme iban avanzando, los hombres ahí aumentaban la velocidad de sus pasos…. La caminata rápida de ellas se convirtió en trote, luego a una carrera entre calles para encontrar una salida donde hubiera el suficiente publico…. Podóa escucharlos persiguiéndolas a pocos metros de distancia. Tendría que pensar en otra forma de escapar, y rápido… ¿Qué tal si estaban armados?, reprimió inmediatamente ese pensamiento…

Ángela comenzó a llorar después de cruzar una calle y encontrase atrapadas por un muro que la cerraba. Podía escuchar los golpeteos de sus pies al correr, acercándose… Pensar nunca le fue tan arduo, ¿Cómo salir de esta?... Ella podría luchar pero Ángela, era seguro que no….Termerla ahí era una desventaja, no lograría protegerla y protegerse también a si misma. ¡Maldición!, si tan solo llevara aunque fuera una pequeña navaja con ella.

—Ang, ¡escúchame! —Se dirigió a su amiga que se encontraba llorando histérica y temblando del miedo. Ella no la escuchó, hundida en su propio pavor, pensando en lo que podría llegar a pasarle en unos pocos segundos—¡Ponme atención! —Bella la sacudió para ver si así esta podría salir de su estado de Shock…

Ángela hizo todo lo posible por escuchar

—En cuanto ellos lleguen, los detendré. Quiero que en ese momento tú corras lejos de aquí

—¡¿Estas loca?! —Exclamó entre sollozos— Son dos y tú solo una chica.

—¡Solo has lo que te digo!, me estorbaras menos si corres por algún oficial—exclamó frustrada, lamentándose si es que llegaba a herir los sentimientos de su compañera con sus palabras, pero para situaciones precarias, medidas desesperadas. Ángela lloró con más fuerza, asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.

—¡Ahí están! —les oyeron gritar a la esquina de ese callejón sin salida.

Bella no lo pensó dos veces, dándole la señal a Ángela para que huyese, corrió y se abalanzó contra los dos hombres que se dirigían hacia ellas, mientras Ángela huía a trote de aquel lugar… pasando con pesadez a lado de su amiga y auto-castigándose por abandonarla… Uno de ellos, se dispuso a correr tras ella, pero el jaloneo violento de su chaqueta le impidió avanzar, siendo pateado en la columna vertebral y entre-pierna por Bella, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Arg! ¡Vas a pagar por esto! —le amenazó el otro hombre de piel oscura y rostro malévolo. Bella no respondió, simplemente empuño sus manos y rogó por que aquel tipo no fuera más fuerte que James… Lanzó un puñetazo a la mejilla de su contrincante, aturdiéndolo solo por un segundo. Este reaccionó demasiado rápido al aturdimiento, recibiendo ahora ella, el golpe del puño hacia su propia mandíbula y tirándola al suelo….. Antes de poder reaccionar, su larga cabellera castaña fue jalada hacia arriba fuertemente, escuchando la burla del hombre que le estaba ganando. ¡Oh, no!, ella no iba a perder, no ante un cerdo como aquel… Con su rodilla, pegó hacia el estomago que tenía frente, poniéndose una vez más de pie, tomando ahora la mata de cabello negra de él en sus manos, forzando aquel cuerpo a inclinarse y así, propinar otro rodillazo al abdomen de su enemigo.

El muchacho rodeó si vientre con los brazos, cayendo de rodillas y gimiendo de dolor… Bella hubiese aprovechado esa oportunidad para escapar si no fuese porque otros fuertes brazos la encarcelaron por detrás. Un brazo derecho rodeo por completo su cuello, evitándole por completo el paso del oxigeno. Luchó con las manos y uñas por liberarse de esa atadura y permitirle escapar…. Delante de ella, se levantaba su antiguo oponente con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Mientras este se acercaba. Bella pensó en Ángela, ¿Ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos para que la encasasen? ¿Pediría ayuda?....

Pero la esperanza del socorro fue borrada de su mente una vez que divisó la hija de aquella navaja que ahora presumía el hombre delante de ella. No, ya era tarde…. Iba a morir.

—No es nada personal—carraspeó malévolamente, jugando con el arma y acercándolo al rostro de su victima—Solo queríamos un poco de dinero. Pero tú lo has hecho más difícil.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos una vez que percibió la hoja filosa pinchar levemente su estomago. Al menos le quedaba el alivio de saber que no murió sin antes dar batalla…. Apretó fuertemente los parpados, esperando la punzada de dolor que causaría el cuchillo al enterrarse en su piel.

Punzada que nunca llegó, en vez de eso…Pudo percibir como esta se alejaba inmediatamente de ella, siendo acompañada por un ruido extraño de algo quebrándose, luego un ensordecedor grito de dolor.

Abrió los ojos y estos se anegaron al ver claramente la furia y cólera claramente grabadas en la expresión de Edward Cullen….

Fue soltada bruscamente por su captor, cayéndose de esa manera al piso. En el, pudo divisar el cuerpo de un hombre retorciéndose de dolor y abrazando sus piernas…. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Edward había hecho esto? ¿Cómo?

—¡Bella!, ¿¡estás bien!? —la figura de Jacob pronto apareció en la esquina del callejón, corriendo hacia donde yacía hincada su amiga. Perpleja.

Edward utilizó todo lo que pudo de su autocontrol para así, no matar y pulverizar a esos asquerosos humanos. Fuera de eso, se limitó a correr a velocidad mediamente humana tras el cerdo que intentaba escapar… Alcanzándolo y convenciéndose a si mismo y a la bestia que rugía en su interior, sedienta de la sangre y los gritos de las personas que se había atrevido a agredir a Su Bella. Midiendo su fuerza y disfrazando el golpe, rompió varias de las costillas del malhechor humano, incapacitándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. AH, cuando deseaba el hacer aun mucho más que solo unos cuantos huesos rotos…..

Bella observaba con incredulidad las acciones de Edward, mientras un frenético Jacob la ayudaba ponerse de pie y revisaba que todo de ella estuviera bien….Solo pudo vislumbrar una leve raspadura en la mandíbula derecha… y sangrado del labio inferior.

—¿Co…Cómo me encontraron? —preguntó ella algo atontada, mirando la silueta de Edward, que ahora le daba la espalda…. Observando como este reprimía en suspiros pesados, la furia que aun lo carcomía.

—Angela llegó corriendo como histérica—contestó Jacob—Nos dijo donde te encontrabas….¡Demonios, Bella!, ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No me quedaba otra solución mas que esa—agregó ella a la defensiva. Enmudeciendo repentinamente una vez que Edward volvió su cuerpo hacia ella con rostro severo y agriado.... En unos cuantos pasos estuvo justo frente a frente con ella. Taladrándola con la mirada fría y tajante.

—¿Intentar huir o gritar por ayuda? —Preguntó este con colérica ironía— ¿Hallar la manera de escapar en lugar de seguir enganchada en una batalla con dos hombres armados? ¿Eso te parece lógico… Por que tú forma de actuar para mí, obviamente, no lo es….

—¡Oh, si!. Hay que gritar como la damisela en peligro que soy—respondió ella, soltándose de Jacob y encarnando al disfrazado vampiro—Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme.

—Esta noche no es precisamente un buen ejemplo de tu "orgullosa" afirmación—frunció el entrecejo aun más que Bella, demostrándole que esa guerra de miradas asesinas, solo existía un ganador.

—No entiendo por qué te importa tanto. Si tanto te disgusta. No te molestes en '_recatarme'_ la próxima vez…

Las palabras traspasaron agudamente el muerto corazón de Edward… ¿Es qué a caso, después de todo lo dicho… ella aun no lograba comprenderlo?

No lo pensó, tomó los hombros de Bella y los estrello contra su pecho, rodeándola a toda ella con sus brazos, frustrado y desesperado; El miedo de perderla, la ira ante aquellos que osaban con lastimarla, el nerviosismo y malogro de no poder entenderla. Todo fue juntándose dentro de el, amenazando con explotar de un momento a otro.

Jacob Black, advirtiendo la tempestad de emociones que estaba por llegar y siendo consiente de que en ese lugar ya no se le requería, fue retirándose lentamente de ahí… quedándose cerca solamente por si, en un caso extremo… su presencia fuera de nuevo requerida

—¡Serás tonta!… —exclamó una vez teniéndola junto a el—¿¡Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita!? ¡Te quiero!... Rescatarte no es el problema, el problema es tu insistencia por alejarte y ponerte en peligro, ¿¡No entiendes que me vuelvo loco!?

¡_Malita sea_! Pensó Bella mentalmente, esto no era precisamente lo intentaba evitar. Y ahora la culpa que la invadía por hacer sufrir a Edward la golpeó como los mil demonios…NO, ella no quería que Edward sufriese… Todo menos eso….

_Ya es tiempo de que lo aceptes…. Tu también lo quieres. _Le habló su conciencia interna, desarmándola. ¿Cómo pensar coherentemente y guiarse por la razón cuando semejantes brazos la deleitan con su cercanía?....¡Ya basta!. ¡Ya era suficiente…! Por una vez en su vida… debía permitiese ser plena y gozar aunque fuese un poco….

Con lágrimas rebeldes corriendo de su mejilla…. Rodeo sus propios brazos en torno a él, ciñéndose aun más contra el frío y pétreo pecho de Edward…Correspondiendo a aquel abrazo y sollozando por, la primera vez después de tanto tiempo….

En la que se permitía llorar y ser consolada por alguien….

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Este cap me estaba dando problemas… :S**

**Si lo se, muchas de ustedes han de tener una cara de "WTF" en sus rostros… "Jacob y Edward aliados, pero que se fumó esta autora" **

**¬¬ No, no he fumado nada, leyeron bn…. Edward Y Jacob son algo así como "aliados" (lo aclararé más adelante en los sig caps)**

**Otra aclaración:**** En este ficc, Jacob no posee los mismos poderes que en los libros… Puede decirse que aquí los lobos, necesitan cierto tipo de control para transformarse…. Cosa que Jacob aun no domina…. Por eso no pudo lucha bn contra James y resultó herido…**

**Mas dudas se irán disipando conforme avance el ficc…**

**Muchas grax a tods por sus reviews…. :D Me motivan a continuar**

**Un beso…**

**Mariiz**


	5. Pasado sin revelar

**Pasado sin revelar**

_No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que había llorado en compañía de alguien que pudiese estar ahí para consolarme, me era extraño y desconocido el sonido de mis sollozos haciendo eco contra el pecho duro de la persona que me abrazaba fuertemente; como si ese mismo individuo reconociese que en cualquier momento; mi cuerpo sería capaz de autodestruirse y romperse en miles de pedazos. Tampoco me era familiar la sensación de sentir mis parpados acariciados y enjuagados por los fríos labios de un extraño. Todo era tan extraño, tan nuevo…. Tan reconfortante; ¿Yo había sido tratada de esta forma en el pasado?, Un sentir tan sublime y consolador tendría que recordarlo de algún modo, no me podría pasar desapercibido, nunca…tendría que averiguar; ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?. Mi mente comenzó a vagar en el mar de recuerdos, el cementerio de memorias que yo misma sepulté hacia ya mucho tiempo…. Remembranza tras otra, fueron acudiendo a mí como pequeños y rápidos flashes de luz…. Ilustrándome y mostrándome la muchacha desdichada que era hoy, y la niña que solía ser en un pasado; La misma niña que ahora lloraba y corría hacia los brazos de otra persona. Esta me recibía con abrigo, empleando las mismas tácticas que en estos momentos podía palpar en el presente…. _

—"_No llores más, pequeña" —me arrullaba con dulces palabras y el calor de su abrazo iba solapando mis temores—"No llores, No estarás sola… aquí estoy siempre"… _

_El recuerdo impactó contra mi ser… ¿Yo estaba sola?, ¿Dónde había quedado esa alma de los brazos calientes? La qué me había prometido estar aquí conmigo ¿Siempre?... Grité su nombre en mi cabeza una ves que la sensación de calor fue desapareciendo junto con la imagen de ese ser…La oscuridad me envolvió de repente… El recuerdo había terminado, y el inicio de uno nuevo irrumpió dentro de mi cabeza, despertando a los fantasmas de mí pasado, las cosas que enterré y que volvían a acudir a mí injustamente_

…_. Dolor, gritos, sufrimiento, sangre.…. Muerte…_

_¡¡NOO!!...._

_¿Estoy sola?.... Sola, siempre sola…._

Sus sollozos aumentaron críticamente el volumen, haciendo eco con las paredes del solitario callejón. Edward se sobresaltó de pánico y horror cuando el nivel de las aguas aumentó y los sonoros lamentos se convirtieron en casi gritos de desgarrante dolor. Estrechó aun más el cuerpo de Bella contra su pecho; frustrado y desesperado… apreciando cada lagrima y cada sollozo como su propio dolor, sintiéndolo en carne viva.

—Estoy sola… estoy sola—repetía entre balbuceo y gimoteo, totalmente perdida y aturdida… como zombi. Desconectada del propio mundo que la rodeaba. Edward experimentó el verdadero pánico. Preguntándose una vez mas ¿Qué era lo que la atormentaba? ¿Qué cosa tan espantosa puede guardar en su cabeza?.....¿Era así de capaz de retener aquel horror desconocido para llevarlo cargando ella sola?.... Eso no estaba bien, era demasiado. Bella no estaba sola…

—Estoy aquí— calmó Edward con voz solemne—Aquí estoy siempre…

El temblor de Bella cesó inmediatamente, tensando su cuerpo… las palabras penetraron en ella como un choque eléctrico, regresándola a la realidad y concientizándola de su situación y con quién estaba en esos momentos_… "Aquí estoy siempre" _**;**el había pronunciado. Igual que la ultima vez, con el mismo amor impregnados en cada uno de los sonidos emitidos de su boca….igual a la vez anterior. La misma sensación de protección, de cariño. Calmó los sollozos de su boca, ya cansada de su propia terquedad e incapaz de vislumbrar la razón en una situación como esta. No, hoy no podría soportar el dolor de estar lejos de los brazos que ahora la envolvían…. Lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

—No me dejes… —le susurró suplicantemente, mientras más lagrimas comenzaban a surcar sus ojos—No me dejes sola.

—Jamás—juro solemnemente, besando con dulzura la frente de la criatura que envolvía en brazos…

No sabían cuanto tiempo había transcurrido mientras ellos se abrazaban. No eran capaces de calcularlo ni tampoco de preocupaban por hacerlo… Fue el leve bostezo involuntario de Bella el que anunció que el tiempo había terminado. Edward fue separando lentamente el cuerpo de ella para ver por si mismo como los soñolientos e hinchados ojos de la humana solicitaban ya descanso.

—Te llevaré a casa—agregó el tomándole la mano y caminando lejos de aquel callejón. Bella solo se limitó a asentir cansada de rebatir, de negarse y de permanecer despierta…. Caminaron en silencio, saliendo de esos oscuros callejones y entrando a las zonas más pobladas e iluminadas de Forks; el movimiento de la gente y el ruido del transito logró despertarla aunque fuera un poco de su aturdido sueño…Abriendo más claramente los ojos, sintiendo esta vez, de verdad… la mano que sostenía la suya mientras caminaban… ¿Qué le había pasado?.... repasó cada palabra dicha, cada acto…. El color carmesí en sus mejillas se hizo presente junto con una avergonzada sensación de calor.

—Yo puedo caminar sola desde aquí—dijo en voz tímida— Si tu quieres…—se apresuró a decir al notar el gesto endurecido en el rostro de Edward.

—No, no quiero—contestó suavemente—pero…¿tu?

Bella se atrevió a levantar una sola vez más la mirada, encontrándose con aquellas orbes oro profundo. Las que sabía, eran casi casi el centro de su universo, sin las que sin duda… volvería a perder el camino para seguir; —No…—contestó en un susurro casi imperceptible. Edward se regocijó de aquel sonido tan leve, y a la vez el más sonoro y musical que sus oídos jamás pudieran oír…

Era un paso hacia delante. Bella comenzaba a confiar en el o al menos, a abrirse mucho más que en el pasado….Y vaya que era grande lo que logró conseguir ¿Quién lo diría?... que tanto después de tener que soportar aquel castigo; la furia y pavor, la frustración… La recompensa fuera tan grande. Por supuesto, Edward jamás se enorgullecería de la escena que acababa de presenciar, y preferiría mil veces morir de la manera mas tortuoso posible, antes de volver a ver aquel estallido de llantos y de dolor en Bella…. Pero, ¿Cómo evitar el gozo de saber que se ha desahogado, aunque fuese un poco de su tormento con el? ¿No debía permitir alegrarse de que esa escena, conllevara ahora un acercamiento notable entre los dos?. Todo esto se lo debatió mientras acompañaba a u frágil, pero valiente humana hacia la casa….

Bella soltó tímidamente y muy a su pesar del agarre una vez llegando la puerta de la casa.

—Gracias por traerme y….—habló con torpeza sin poder corresponder completamente la mirada del vampiro. Tomó aire pesadamente, tragarse su terquedad y orgullo era difícil— Y…por todo.

Edward no respondió. Así que confundida…se dispuso a dar media vuelta y abrir el cerrojo de la puerta con la llave. La Mano fría de Edward la tomó el hombro y, con un movimiento suave…. Hizo que esta girara el cuerpo una vez más hacia el. Sus labios rozaron los de el al instante. Retornando a su mente aquel leve cosquilleo en su estomago y desenfrenado latido en el corazón que solo Edward Cullen podría provocar…. El roce fue leve, dulce…. Una vez sus labios fueron separados, Bella permaneció muda. Sin pensamientos negativos, sin ganas de golpearlo o hacerlo pagar.

La sonrisa el oro derretido en los ojos de Edward la hicieron vagar y pensar en una palabra exacta para describir a la perfección aquel rostro lleno de paz, ternura y amor; _"Ángel" _fue la que más se acerco, mas aun así le fue insuficiente…. No existía palabra que pudiese definir tanta perfección.

—Descansa…—su aliento rozó su rostro, volviendo a perder el hilo de las ideas. Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia; Aquel muchacho ya se había marchado…….

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡Edward!... —

No lo pensó ni un solo momento corrió hacia él gratamente preocupada. Y no era para menos, pues ella lo había visto todo; La pelea, la entrada de su hermano…. Y, finalmente oscuridad. Los nervios y la frustración la habían invadido. Y, a pesar de que la cara de su hermano denotaba más tranquilidad que horror, no pudo evitar el ir hacia el y pedirle, Exigirle, una explicación de los hechos….

—Llegamos a tiempo—tranquilizó el leyendo la desesperación de los pensamientos de su hermana—Ella esta a salvo y no aun no sabe lo que soy

Pero para Alice Cullen eso no le bastaba. Jamás en su vida una visión le había fallado, ¿Cuál era ahora el problemas?.... ¿Es que a caso su don comenzaba a perder poder? ¿O estaba desapareciendo?. La idea la ponía histérica. Frunció sus labios y el seño con fastidio…. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

—Tranquilízate. Todo está bien—volvió a calmar Edward—Debió ser Jacob

—¿Quién es Jacob? —preguntó inmediatamente, haciendo eco a su propio pensamientos de interrogación.

—Un licántropo amigo de Bella…

_¡Un licántropo!_

—Pero ¿¡que hacías con un licántropo!?—soltó una voz desde el fondo de aquella sala de estar. El Vampiro de cabellos rubios y mirada penetrante caminó con aprensión hacia Edward. Mirándolo con incredulidad y desconcierto…

—Un rebelde…—contestó ante los gritos que sus hermanos emanaban de sus mentes—LO conocí hace algunas semanas

—Pero los licántropos quieren…—inició Alice alarmada.

—Este es…. tolerante—interrumpió Edward intentando describir mejor la actitud de Jacob Black… Vio claramente aun reflejadas la aprensión y desconfianza en el rostro de sus hermanos… Por lo que decidió abandonar la habitación y subir por las escaleras hacia su propia habitación. Pronto daría las 12 y sería la hora de partir y reunirse una vez más Con Bella… se dejó caer en aquel sillón de cuero negro, meditando con aun más cuidado lo que hoy había sucedido…. Era claro, Bella había perdido a alguien. Alguien importante… lo suficiente como para que ella se permitiese estar feliz y sentirse completamente sola. Pero…. ¿Quién habría sido? ¿Y cómo habría sucedido?....

_Edward…. Puedo pasar-_ los pensamientos de Alice irrumpieron en su cabeza.

—Adelante—permitió sin apartar su mirada del techo. La puerta se abrió levemente, dibujando tras ella la menuda imagen de aquella vampira de cabellera azabache y rostro de pillería.

—Lo ví….¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —cuestionó ella con voz musical.

—Seguir a su lado…y seguir averiguando que sucedió.

—¿Y después? —volvió a preguntar.

—No empieces, Alice—contestó el una vez leyó su mente comprendió el rumbo de sus preguntas—Ya hemos discutido esto antes, no pienso convertirla.

_¿Y que harás cuando no llegues a tiempo para salvarla?.... ¿Soportarás perderla de las dos maneras; Por tu retraso y tu falta de aptitud?_

—No llegaré nunca tarde—contestó el tajante…

—Yo veo el futuro….

—Y también te has equivocado—la cortó de una sola vez…. Parándose de aquel sillón y caminando hacia la ventana. Detuvo su marcha antes de salir de ella. Dirigiendo una vez más la mirada a su hermana— ¿No puedes verla?

—Veo el futuro… pero nunca el pasado. Y hay veces que ella se pierde por completo en el—contestó antes de ver a su hermano desaparecer en la noche.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un día soleado… Vaya fastidio. Tan escasos como solo los existía en Forks. Bella estaba en un punto de verdadero fastidio y mal humor… Uno; se debía al terrible calor que aquel día regalaba y el no tener más remedio que usar una blusa lo suficientemente abierta como para poder soportar los rayos del sol… Como odiaba vestirse entallada. ¡Lo detestaba!.... Los puños ni las miradas asesinas le eran suficientes para poder evitar los múltiples chiflidos y piropos que a ella le dedicaban…………Y dos; Edward no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Desde la mañana temprana, no había dejado de mirar por todas partes para encontrarle. Fue cuando la clase de literatura inició, cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad, él no había asistido hoy al instituto. ¡Maldita sea!, pensó en sus adentros, avergonzada de comprobar que efectivamente que gran medida de su mal humor, se debía a la usencia de su compañero de clases…. _De su ángel, de su salvación…._

Continuó caminando malhumoradamente con la mochila a cuestas en dirección a su casa. Esperando que el descanso y u hogar pudieses aliviar el dolor de cabeza y molestía.

¿Dónde estaría Edward?, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos…? Suspiro hondamente y se sintió estúpida. Ella conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia el, pero le parecía verdaderamente infantiles y tontas las preguntas que en su cabeza surcaban Y la que era todavía peor y realmente vergonzosa; ¿Estaría pensando en ella?

—¡Ese suspiro se escuchó demasiado peligroso hasta para ti, Swan! — la voz que le gritó la hizo estremecerse levemente. Esa voz tan odiosamente familiar. AH… lo que daría porque ese timbre desapareciera para siempre de la faz de la tierra.

Volteó con la mirada llena de fiereza, para encarar así la presencia de James, que la había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. El chico hizo un además de falso miedo y burla, para después carcajearse frente a ella…. Bella apretó fuertemente los puños de rabia. ¡Como le odiaba!, ¡Cómo deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerle!...Dió media vuelta, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir la ira y el impulso de dar media vuelta y golpear fuertemente la quijada de James…

—¡Te has ablandado, Swan! —le escuchó gritar desde lejos—¿Es qué a caso quieres parecer más femenina para Cullen….

Paró en seco, no lo soportó más… ¿De dónde James se había enterado de todo aquello…?

—¿Es cierto entonces? —soltó una fuerte carcajada de mofa— Ah, mi pobre Bella, has caído en las redes del amor…

Mordió fuertemente su lengua, reprimiendo como pudo la cólera, la humillación… ¡¿Por qué James tenía que enterarse?!. ¿Por qué siempre la vida encontraba una razón para atormentarla?... quería enfrentarlo, pero ella sabía que era inútil…. Ni siquiera los ladrones del día anterior, podía medirse con la fuerza que James poseía. Bella conocía a la perfección que no era contrincante para el…. El, a penas aliviado cardenal de su costado podía recordárselo perfectamente….. Así que, dedicándole una señal obscena y de ofensa con su mano derecha, dio media vuelta para alejarse de el.

—¡ehh! —le gritó el desde lejos—¡No he terminado contigo, Swan!, Solo venía proponerte un trato…

—¡Chinga a Tu Madre! —ladró enfurecida conforma seguía caminando….

—¡Y si te dijera que sé donde están lo asesinos de tu madre! —volvió a gritar James desde lo lejos….

Bella paró en seco, dilatando considerablemente sus pupilas y sintiendo el corazón darle un vuelco….Su furia momentánea hacia James fue eclipsada completamente por un sentimiento que la envolvió completamente. Mucho peor que cualquier otro existente en este planeta….

….Venganza….

Retomo su camino, dando media vuelta y acercándose ciegamente a la silueta de James, quien sonreía con terrible maldad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?.... ¿ya pueden irse imaginando más o menos que fue lo que hizo a Bella así?... Bueno, esto no es todo… aun falta mucho más XD…. Espero les siga gustando esta historia locochona :D… cualquier sugerencia será bn recibida.**

**Un beso…. Y gracias po sus reviews….**

**mariiz**


	6. Tentaciòn

**Tentación**

—¡Bien hecho, Bella! —alentó con malvado regocijó mientras se ponía de pie para recibir a la castaña caminar hacia él.

La muchacha llevaba una sudadera complemente negra y el gorro de esta colocado perfectamente en la cabeza, del modo en que, en conjunto con los lentes oscuros, era casi imposible reconocer su identidad femenina. Bella entró al aula vacía con una bolsa color negro cargando, la alzó levemente como pase de entrada… James volvió a emitir una risa de satisfacción. Tomó aquella bolsa para revisar su contenido, ¡Perfecto!, la mercancía estaba completa; alcaloides, heroína, alucinógenos, narcoticos…. Sonrió malévolamente para si.

—Bien. Ya he hecho mi parte—habló ella con voz firme y hosca, retirándose los lentes de su rostro—Ahora es tu turno.

James la miró con burla. Tomó en sus manos el gorro que la cubría para así poder retirarlo lentamente… Furia surcó por sus venas al presenciar como el rostro de Bella se alejaba de su malintencionada caricia. De mala gana, rebuscó en su bolsillo dos fotografías que después fueron a parar a manos de ella…. Bella las tomó con aprensión, negándose a verlas a causa del miedo y odio que podría surgirle de un momento a otro….

—Los hermanos Felíx y Demetri— nombró James a las fotografías— Escaparon de la Penal hace 2 años aproximadamente, la última vez que se les vio fue a las afueras de California. Después, prácticamente desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra….

—¡Eso no me sirve de nada!—apuntó ella con grato fastidio.

—Aun no término—contestó con malévolo mohín— Corre el rumor de que han vuelto a laborar. Pero esta vez en un campo diferente— mostró y sacudió aquella bolsa negra con júbilo— Las fotos son de ellos laborando con mi jefe. Las tomé hace dos meses… ¡Mira a los infelices!, no son los secuestradores apestosos y mugrientos que conociste hace 5 años.

El solo recordar sus nombres, el solo volver a memorizar los sus rostros en la mente. Bella sintió aquel espinazo de odio y furia. De miedo y melancolía…. Cerró fuertemente los puños, arrugando entre ellos esas dos insufribles fotografías. No anunció su marcha y tampoco le importó, solo dio media vuelta y se alejó que aquel lugar con la repulsión y el fuego quemándole las venas…. James, por su parte… capturó y se gratificó de aquel rencor que solo hacia ver la mujer mucho más deseable y meritoria. La impaciencia de tenerla con el comenzaba a carcómele por dentro. ¡Que no daría por ya poseerla en este mismo instante!, Que mejor diamante en bruto que esa chica con caparazón escondiendo una belleza que pocos hombres en la tierra pudiesen disfrutar…..¡La quería ahora!. Pero, por desgracia, era consiente de que lo primero sería lograr domar a la fiera que albergaba en su interior… después, sin la intervención de esa personalidad que algún día podría llegar a vencerle si se lo permitía, la niña indefensa que solía ser en un pasado sería solo para él.

Y ese momento llegaría más pronto de lo que creyó. No pudo evitar reír con malicia y agradecerle al nuevo estudiante del instituto por hacer el trabajo difícil por él….¡Ah!.... Edward Cullen, inconscientemente, se había convertido en el domador perfecto. Poco faltaba para que Bella volviera abrir por completo su corazón. Y cuando ese momento llegara. James sería la persona indicada para gozar destruyéndolo por completo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se sentía tan sucia, tal ilegal y embustera. Podía percibir la mugre en sus manos y el escozor en las palmas; Todo por haber cargado con ella esas insufribles sustancias que no traían más que desgracias, dolor y maldad; Odiaba ser parte de todo aquello, aunque su trabajo solo consistió de mensajera y paquetera. Podía comprender a la perfección porque James se negaba a ir él mismo a "recoger" su mercancía… Poco faltó para que Bella pidiese despedirse de este mundo para siempre…. La visión de aquella camioneta _Hummer_ con vidrios polarizados, la oscuridad y los hombres armados hasta los dientes de ametralladoras y pistolas; la muerte nunca estuvo más cerca y jamás tuvo una visión tan aterradora…. Los 20 minutos más largos de su vida, no cabía duda. Un lapso de tiempo en el que no pudo evitar pensar que, en cualquier momento… aquellos narcotraficantes decidieran matarla por considerarla sospechosa.

¿Y todo por qué?; Por unas insufribles fotografías y el paradero de los dos hombres que, aunque no quisiese admitirlo y se reprima así misma con estúpido valor inexistente y deseos fervientes de hacerles pagar; realmente le aterrorizaba enfrentar.

Sus pies continuaron moviéndose; internándose más y más en el oscuro bosque, buscando con ansias un lugar donde ella pudiese permanecer tranquila, sin ruido. Esperando que el ambiente natural, verde y húmedo, lograran eclipsa y a apaciguar, aunque fuese solo un poco de su conciencia y angustia. Cansada; dejó deslizar su espalda en uno de los muchos troncos que pinos y más arboles; Permaneció ahí sentada, sin nada más que abrazar que las rodillas de sus rotos jeans… Los papeles comenzaron a pesarle más y más dentro de su bolsillo. De modo de que, sin poder reprimir más la inquietud de ver una vez más, los rostro de los asesinos de su madre… sacó las fotografías y las contemplo por si misma……

Rechinó sus dientes con fuerza y arrugó aun más los papeles fotográficos en sus manos, sin poder evitar que de sus ojos salieron 2 lágrimas de puro odio y rencor. ¡Eran ellos!, no cabía duda; Los hermanos Felíx y Demetri cubiertos tras una mascara de belleza y perfección, una imagen bella y atrayente a la vista de cualquier persona… ¡Que fraude!, Dos insufribles y sucias personas, la peor escoria existente en este mundo, esos infames y ruines ladrones, asesinos-Con disfraces de ángeles y rostros de perfección y cegadora galanura…. ¡Malditos, Malditos fueran por siempre!, Deseaba con tanto ardor que sufriesen, que se pudrieran y ardieran por siempre en las llamas del averno. Pidiendo una y otra vez el perdón y la piedad que ellos nunca tuvieron con su Madre y con ella.

No muy lejos de ahí; Algunos ciervos se dedicaban a pastar y alimentar el hambre nocturna en las profundidades del oscuro bosque. Impasibles, sin siquiera sospechar que su plena convivencia y paz sería irrumpida de un momento a otro. Un leve ruido hizo que los majestuosos animales bistrajeran su atención de la fresca hierva y, con movimiento bastante alarmado, virarán su cabeza hacia lo más oscuro de los arbustos, siendo guiados por el instinto animal infalible; gritándoles que el peligro se encontraba cerca… Un leve rugido felino de apetencia y poder fue el pase para que el pequeño conjunto de venados emprendieran una carrera por sus supervivencia….

Corrieron al ritmo que sus patas y pesuñas de lo permitieron, mas el esfuerzo fue inútil ante la amenaza de su depredador. Que, en movimientos increíblemente rápidos y perfectamente sincronizados; ya se encontraba frente a la manada, obstruyéndoles cualquier tipo de escapatoria. El depredador saltó hacia una de sus presas entre gruñidos y sonidos completamente guturales, completamente instintivos al sentir el deseo de sangre corriendo por las venas del animal… Sin prestar atención al jadeó y bramidos de dolor; Clavó su dentadura en la yugular del venado, sorbiendo de esa forma cada gota caliente y mediamente agradable del liquido carmín que ahora también escurría del pelaje del ahora fallecido ciervo.

Repitió el mismo acto con los demás venados, saciando su lastimera sed, apaciguando el fuego que quemaba ahora levemente su garganta. Cuando terminó con la ultima gota de sangre de su ultima presa. EL depredador se puso de pie… Con una el puño leventemente cerrado, deslizó su esa piel por el contorno de sus labios; limpiando los últimos rastros color carmesí de su boca…. Al tiempo de que sus ojos recuperaban y se coloreaban de un brillante y cegador color dorado.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando, su desarrollada nariz captó otro tipo de presa. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron levemente, al momento que con animal instinto; volvió a aspirar la fragancia que lo estaba llamando: tentador, terriblemente apetitoso… el olor esa sangre era el un festín de Dioses… Ronroneó al deleitarse más y más con la esencia que se iba expandiendo de manera alarmante, y ahora… con los ojos cambiando a un negro azabache y penetrante. Corrió hacia donde su nueva presa le aguardaba….

Escondido tras las ramas de uno de los arboles; la observo con claro apetito en sus ojos; La muchacha sentada en aquel árbol; infundiendo una apariencia indefensa y deseable a la vista. El bálsamo de las lagrimas cubriendo la piel de sus mejillas se combinada con el perfume de su piel… cada vez más irresistible, cada vez más apetitosa….

Se lanzó sobre ella….

—¿Ed-edward? —susurró su presa con pasmo cuando el vampiro ya se encontraba sobre ella, acorralándola contra aquel frondoso árbol y a solo escasos milímetros de su garganta.

El simple timbre de su voz hizo que sus instintitos de cazador lo abandonarán por completo. Dejándolo solo con su cabal; que poco a poco le fue informando donde estaba y lo que, sin duda… estaba a punto de hacer. _Bella…_ pensó al momento que su garganta ardió ante la cercanía de su boca con el suave cuello de ella…. Con su interior completamente aterrorizando, luchó arduamente contra la bestia que rugía y pedía a grito hundir los dientes en la piel de la chica para dejarla sin una sola gota de sangre…

Con gran esfuerzo y utilizando absolutamente todo su autocontrol, logró apartarse de su cuello para encontrarse con los ojos turbados y alarmado de Bella. Sintió repulsión de si mismo y agradeció a lo cielos que la voz de ella lo abstrajera de cualquier atrocidad de la que hubiera sido capaz… Con brusquedad, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda; Complemente avergonzado y enfurecido consigo mismo: Estuvo a punto de terminar con la única razón de su existencia y solo por un pasional deseo de satisfacer su sed…

—Edward…—volvió a susurrar Bella con turbación, poniéndose ella al mismo tiempo de pie y dando un solo paso hacia delante.

—¡No te acerques! —bramó el con hosquedad. Bella detuvo su andanza, dolida y sorprendida de las palabras frías y violentas de Edward. Pudo observar como este; con su mano apretaba fuertemente sus sienes. Cuando sintió que su hambre estaba del todo dominada, diò media vuelta para encararla— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

—Yo…yo. Quería estar aquí sola un rato—contestó ella entre balbuceó. No podía acostumbrarse al tono osco y la mirada terriblemente fría en la expresión de Edward Cullen.

—¿¡Es que no entiendes con palabras!? —gritó el con furica desesperación, provocando que Bella saltara sobresaltada— ¡Tienes esa _endemoniada_ manía de ponerte en peligro! ¿¡Cómo demonios te hago entender….

—¡¿De que demonios estás hablando?! —chilló ella interrumpiéndole, sin poder soportar los sentimientos guardados de todo aquel día. Esto era lo que menos necesitaba; aquel Edward llegara con el único propósito de asustarla y regañarle— ¡¡Es el bosque!!, ¿¡Qué estúpido peligro puede existir aquí!?

—¡No tienes ni idea…—clamó Edward igual de enfurecido.

Bella lo interrumpió, riendo secamente; —¡¿A qué debo temerle?!. ¡¿A qué los estúpidos conejos me coman!?. ¿¡O a qué los arboles cobren vida y decidan aplastarme!?

—Esto no tiene ningún tipo de gracia, Bella—vociferó Edward, taladrándola con la mirada.

—Pues, perdóname entonces…—le correspondió Bella con voz ácida—Pero no puedo ver de otra forma tus absurdas palabras de "El bosque es peligroso"

—¡Con un demonios! —Escupió este frustrado— ¡No te das cuenta que estuve a punto de…..

Calló inmediatamente, arrepentido de dejarse llevar por su frustración.

—¿A punto de qué? —cuestionó ella. Volviendo a recordar la imagen de Edward saliendo de la nada y saltando sobre ella; Emitiendo sonido extraño y rugidos guturales. Su rostro hecho una fuera y los ojos negros ardiéndole de hambre… Bella se sobresaltó de inmediato. ¿Pero que rayos estaba pasando? —¿¡A punto de que, Edward!? —volvió a insistir.

Solo obtuvo silencio. El, frente a ella solo podía dibujar una expresión atormentada y de frustración, rozando con dolor... Perturbándola mucho más.

—Edward… ¿Qué te pasó hace unos minutos? —volvió a cuestionar acercándose a èl. Edward dio tres pasos a tras, huyendo de ella— ¿Qué sucede…?— exclamó ante su acto…

—Por favor, Bella…—suplicó atormentado— No te acerques màs.

—¿¡Por qué!? —

—Porque puedo matarte si lo haces... —respondió con voz apagada y terriblemente dolida.

Ella dilató los ojos considerablemente tras oìr semejante afirmación… Sintiendo claramente como un extraño frío comenzaba a invadirle de pies a cabeza…

—¿Qué…qué es lo que eres en realidad? —logró cuestionar con un hilo de voz

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno, ¿Què les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado…. Si no (T_T) háganmelo saber….**

**Les mando un besote…. Espero sus reviews….**

**Mariiz **


	7. Sospechas

**Sospechas**

¡Que estúpido! ¡Inconsciente!

Edward se quedó sin palabras que pudieran responder la pregunta de Bella sin tener que delatar su verdadera naturaleza. Se maldijo en sus adentros por su imprudente actitud. Debió haber asegurado el ambiente, debió cerciorarse de la existencia de ella en el bosque.. Pero no, como un animal dejó que sus instintos asesinos lo guiaran. ¡Y que satisfactorio era dejarse llevar por la bestia hambrienta de sangre!, al grado de olvidarse de si mismo, de sus convicciones y de ella…

Edward ya conocía y resentía la terrible debilidad que la sangre que Bella le provocaba. Lo supo desde que la conoció y olfateo ese perfume a lavanda y fresas. Era un milagro, algo increíble que la curiosidad y el interés que esa niña le causó desde el principio, pudiera más contra el incontrolable desenfreno de beber de ella. Edward había encontrado a su cantante, y, como hubieran descrito muchos otros vampiros. Optó por derrochar semejante manjar para conformarse a admirar el simple empaque…..

Pero, ahora que Bella había sido testigo del animal de su interior, se encontraba en un callejón donde solo existían dos salidas: Convertirla o matarla.

Edward no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ninguna de ellas- Pero las reglas de su naturaleza eran claras: "El castigo al revelar nuestra identidad es la muerte" citó perfectamente la guardia de los Vulturis en su cabeza.

O convertir a Bella o morir él… La decisión era obvia.

_¡No Edward…! _—Los pensamientos de Alice irrumpieron en su cabeza de inmediato. Por supuesto, ella lo había visto todo…. Su visión le mostro una muerte segura- Ardiendo en llamas tras una sola orden de Cayo, perteneciente a los tres vampiros reales. Las imágenes no estremecieron a Edward, si ese era el precio que debía pagar….

_¡No! _—Volvió a gritar la voz de Alice

—¿Edward…?—insistió Bella ante su silencio.

_Deja que me encargue de ella_— Esta vez fue la voz de Jasper la que habló. Percibiendo el sentimiento de aprensión de su hermano, continúo; —_No le haré daño. Lo prometo_

Tras la silenciosa aprobación de su hermano. Jasper mandó a la chica humana pesadas ondas de confusión, lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerla perder el hilo de las situaciones y palabras. Bella olvidó en ese momento el porque se encontraba en ese bosque, que era la cosa importante que necesitaba saber… Solo logró figurar en su cabeza las inmensas ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Estaba cansada, sumamente cansada….

_Eso debe ser suficiente_— agregó Jasper— _Llévala a casa. Deberá creer que todo ha sido un sueño._

—Gracias…—susurró en un sonido tan bajo, imposible poder ser escuchado por oídos humanos.

_Intenta ser más prudente la próxima vez._

Edward se acercó a ella a pasos lentos. Comprobando por si mismo que en verdad todo estaba en orden. Bella seguía ahí de pie. A duras penas sostenida por sus pies; en cansancio era inmenso; —¿Bella? —murmuró este a su oído.

—¿Mmm? —fue lo único lógico que la chica pudo contestar. Sus ojos yacían ya cerrados.

—Te quiero—se aventuró a decirle, a pesar de que sus palabras no fueran capturadas en su totalidad por la mente adormecida de ella. Sonrió con suficiencia al darse cuenta de que, lejos de reaccionar con esa furia tan hermosa y característica, solo se mantuvo serena y apacible.

La tomó en brazos y con velocidad se movió a través del bosque… Satisfecho de que ella se encontrara ya profundamente dormida en sus brazos, inconsciente de la alta velocidad con la que él corría y el viento que pegaba fuerte contra ellos. A Bella le hubiera fascinado; Edward sabía a la perfección cuanto adoraba ella las emociones fuertes, recordando las bastas veces en las que, con gran dificultad, se reprimía a si mismo de salir de su escondite y bajar a Bella de esa maldita motocicleta donde solía montar junto al licántropo Jacob Black.

En menos de 2 minutos, ya se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa Swan. Escaló con sumo cuidado a la ventana abierta de la habitación de Bella.

La acomodó cuidadosamente en la cama, después de cubrirla cuidadosamente con las sábanas, se dedicó lo que siempre hacía cada noche: Observarla dormir….

Ella comenzó a murmurar su nombre demasiado pronto. Edward se deleitó con cada palabra, cerrando los ojos; apremió a sus oídos manteniéndolos atentos a cada resonancia de su voz, llamándole a él, pidiendo que se quedase con ella… Pero, de un momento a otro; aquellas palabras desaparecieron, siendo sustituidos por jadeos y leves gruñidos de odio. El vampiro se sobresaltó, acudiendo inmediatamente a la cama, tocó la frente de la chica, que empezaba a tornarse húmeda a causa leves gotas de sudor…. Asustado; mantuvo sus manos aferradas al rostro de ella; que se removía mientras sus parpados eran apretados fuertemente.

—Asesinos, asesinos—murmuró ella una vez más, su voz impregnada de odio y abatimiento—Tienen que pagar…asesinos

Edward se estremeció levemente; escuchando semejantes palabras llenas de rencor de la boca de ella. Carcomido por la curiosidad y tormento, vacilante preguntó suavemente en el oído de ella; — ¿Quiénes?

—Félix…Demetri…—pronunció ella con dificultad. Las gotas de sudor corrieron por su frente al mismo tiempo que ella mima retorcía su cuerpo en la cama, como si algo le estuviese quemando por dentro.

La escena fue tortuosa para el Vampiro; Admiró con terrible aflicción el sufrimiento silencioso que Bella le regalaba… ¿¡Por qué siempre ella sola!?, ¿¡Por qué la muchacha ni siquiera el acceso a su mente le autorizaba?, así; al menos sabría como ayudarla, como rescatarla de aquella sombras del pasado y alejarla de ellas para siempre- ¿Cómo salvarla sin saber a que enfrentarse? ¿Cómo ayudarla cuando se le cierra la puerta a su interior?

Desesperado; Edward se recostó junto a ella… Atrapando su cuerpo, evito que continuara retorciéndose de dolor. El haría cualquier cosa por no verla nunca más sufrir. Lo que fuera; la propia existencia si fuese necesario…

Sin saber donde, o por qué. Sus fríos labios de abrieron cerca de oídos de Bella. La melodía que estos emitieron hizo que, de poco en poco, la chica relajara su postura, volviendo al sueño pacifico; sus parpados abandonaron la opresión para ser sustituidos por la faz más calmada y angelical…. La melodía siguió fluyendo de los labios de Edward; notas dulces se impregnaron en su voz; notas que jamás en su vida había escuchado, mas habían sido creadas por si mismas y el deseo de mitigar las penurias de él mismo y de la humana que ahora reposaba dulcemente dormida en sus brazos…. Edward manejó el tono correcto, una vez Bella volvió a pronunciar su nombre; este subió una octava hacia arriba, demostrando con ello la inmersa dicha que esto le provocaba. Inconscientemente, los brazos de Bella palparon los suyos; como una señal de no querer ser soltada en ningún momento.

Inclinando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro del vampiro. Suspiró profundamente; —Te quiero….

El corazón de Edward era un musculo muerto y seco; inmutable e imposible de volver a trabajar como solía hacerlo ya hacia décadas y décadas. ¿¡Cómo!?, ¿¡En qué momento Bella Swan desafiaba las leyes naturales!?... Introduciendo esas dulces palabras en el desolado y finado interior de Edward Cullen; Bella embargó de calor todo el camino y, con una solo toque al musculo central del pecho. Edward juraría que, aunque fuese por un instante; este retomaba la vida y palpitaba de una manera que, de haber sido un humano, hubiese desfallecido de tanto gozo y emoción

Aquella canción subió varias notas hacia arriba. Alcanzando la cúspide del júbilo; bajó hasta convertirse en un dulce susurro musical que desapareció cuando sus labios rosaron la frente de su humana.

Fueran quienes fuesen Félix y Demetri, quien quiera que se atreviese a irrumpir en el camino que las cosas dieran rumbo, no saldría bien librado… Edward no se preocupó por esas identidades hasta que fuese necesario. Y, cuando lo supiese, él mismo pondría una solución definitiva a todo.

Hoy no…. Hoy sería una noche memorable para él. La mejor, desde sus 200 años de existencia.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_La lluvia congelada que cae sobre aquel risco empapa mis hombros. Yo no la siento; sé que esta helada, se que debo estarme congelada ante el agua turbia que el cielo lanzaba sobre mí a cantaron, como una absurda burla a mi patética persona…. Se que cualquier ser humano podría morir congelado a su exposición, se que yo tendría que yacer en el suelo rocoso; retorciéndome del dolor de mis huesos calados a las bajas temperaturas, debería percibir el frío, la muerte._

_Pero no la sentía. _

_No sentía absolutamente nada… Las gotas caían sobre mi desnudo torso sin siquiera estremecerme. Como leves cosquilleos en mi piel, estas recorrían su camino por mi cuerpo hasta caer en las rocas; Calientes a causa de mi contacto._

_Cerré los ojos lentamente, concentrándome solo en el sonido de las olas romper contra el risco con violencia; La tormenta exterior que suscitaba debajo y sobre mí era de suma ayuda…Mi sentidos apreciaron cada relámpago y trueno de suma furia, intentando plagiarlo y repetirlo con el mismo ímpetu, pero esta vez, enjaularlo dentro de mí… El calor fue subiendo lentamente; lo percibía; aquella sensación de quemazón que recorría primero mis plantas de los pies, subiendo por ellas hasta convertirse en una hoguera de flamas ardiendo justo en mi cabeza…_

_¡Ahí estaba!, el punto donde mi temperamento tocaba la cima; Y el fuego fue quemándome con cruel furor._

_Junto con este; sentí mi cuerpo crecer…._

—_¡Maldición! —grité cuando las llamas se extinguieron justo en el momento del clímax. Golpeé las rocas con furia. Estaba enojado, pero no importa cuanto lo estuviera. Nunca sería suficiente. ¡Carajo!_

— _¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? —ella habló a mis espaldas—No sirve de nada forzar algo que llega como el acné de un adolescente. ¿Eres estúpido o prefieres que tu padre pague la operación contra la apendicitis?_

_Bufé burlonamente; —Tu apéndice es de Hierro, Leah—le contesté con una sonrisa descarada, poniéndome de pie, enfrenté a la joven morena que, al igual que yo, la lluvia helada le rosaba como leves gotas de verano— Creo que ahora se como a la primera indagaste el control para transformarte._

—_Idiota—murmuró ella, devolviéndome la misma sonrisa irónica, que paulatinamente fue desapareciendo tras una mascara de seriedad. La típica expresión de un licántropo Quileute— Sam quiere verte—agregó._

—_Lastima. Yo a él no—me encogí de hombros_

—_Jacob. Eres de los nuestros. No puedes negar a tu clan, a tu descendencia…._

—_Una que yo no pedí—interrumpí con grato fastidio— Te diré algo. El único momento en el que acudiré con Sam; Será el día en que haya logrado desaparecer esta maldición que recae sobre mí._

—_Es tu sangre…Lo que eres—respondió ella sin inmutarse—Lo que somos._

—_A mi no me define ser un costal de pulgas. Y estoy seguro, Leah, que a ti tampoco._

—_Yo acepto lo que soy ¿Y tú? —Desafió ella con tono mordaz— Prefieres esconderte tras las alas de un murciélago antes acudir a tu propia familia._

—_Al menos el murciélago logra lo que una manada de perros no alcanzamos. Proteger a un ser humano._

—_No se nos permite intervenir en el destino de alguien._

—_Perdóname pero esa es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida. ¿De qué me sirve el poder si solo lo escondo tras una patética capa de tradiciones y estúpidas supersticiones? ¿Para qué quiero fuerza si no la utilizo en beneficio de alguien màs?—Sacudí la cabeza en forma de mofada denegación, luego caminé lejos de aquel risco; pasado a lado de ella sin inmutarme, físicamente… pues por dentro era un martirio descarado no poder permanecer más tiempo a su lado._

_Leah suspiró pesadamente. En su cabeza debería estarse pasando la palabra; "Imbécil testarudo"; —No me correspondía a mi decírtelo. ¡Da igual!, no es mi problema—viré la cabeza una vez más para verle cruzada de brazos, queriendo esconder inútilmente la preocupación tras su imagen de chica apática a la que nada de importa; Leah, ah, Leah—Embry encontró rastro de chupasangres cerca de First Beach en dirección al sur. No parecen ser de los Cullen, la peste es diferente. Solo por si las moscas… No te alejes de la chica Swan._

—_¿Te preocupas por ella? —pregunté con fingida alarma. Incitando las palabras que ella realmente escondía, las que yo quería oir._

_Leah bufó de mal humor. Desviando presuntuosamente la mirada de mí, con ese seño graciosamente fruncido; —También mencionó que tuvieras cuidado…_

_Reí. Mujer testaruda. Mucho peor de lo que Bella era. Irónicamente, más trayente que esta en desconocidos sentidos…._

—_Gracias…—le respondí con fervor antes de salir corriendo de allí._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"_Mantenla cerca de ti" _Le advirtieron los pensamientos de Jacob ese medio día.

Mejor ejemplo de aquella orden no podría estar dando. Edward se encontraba vigilando de ella, sentando justo a su lado en clase de literatura.

Bella, por el momento, no había demostrado otro signo que no hubiese sido del de su tan acostumbrado comportamiento reservado; Había saludado a Edward entrando al instituto de una forma bastante tímida, siendo acompañada por él al aula para tomar la clase. Aunque sabía que las cosas no debían dibujarse de color alarmante; El impedimento de adentrarse en su mente siempre sería el catalizador de todas sus frustraciones.

Bella se mantuvo callada la mayor parte de la clase, bastos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo por bastas razones; La presencia de Edward nunca le pareció más atemorizante de lo que ya lo era. Por alguna extraña razón a la que aun no encontraba sentido; la pesadilla de ante noche a gritos de decía que algo de real existía en ella. Suspiró con desaprobación, llamándose a si misma ilusa al creer en un sueño y no en la realidad… Aunque, ¿Cómo era que no recordaba nada previo a su encontró con James?, ¿En que momento la vida se convirtió en un sueño? ¿Cómo amaneció en su cama sin tener el la mente recuerdos de haber llegado por sus medio a ella?

…Algo estaba pasando, algo extraño y sin explicación. Un secreto que, ella estaba segura… rodeaba en la presencia de Edward Cullen.

—…Si, dime—dijo él, mirándole con aquellos ojos oro penetrantes.

—¿Eh? —balaceó ella sin entender.

—Llevas un rato mirándome—aclaró mostrando sus deslumbrantes dientes en una sonrisa de suficiencia que dejó a Bella sin aliento—He de suponer que querías decirme algo.

No pudo evitarlo y sonrojó terriblemente. Fruenciendo los labios de coraje contra si misma y el poco control de sus emociones; —No te estaba mirando.

Esta afirmación solo hizo que la sonrisa del vampiro se ensanchara mucho más que fue desvaneciendo hasta dejar una simple línea curveada por sus labios. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente al compas que su rostro se suavizaba, dedicándole una de las imágenes màs bellas que la chica hubiese visto; Era como di Edward estuviese recordando con devoción algún recuerdo lleno de dicha….

—Bella…—habló por fin, el corazón de la chica estalló en latidos desenfrenados—¿Te gustaría acompañarme esta tarde a mi hogar?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Si lo se, T_T Algunas han de querer matarme por la terrible tardanza.**

**Lo siento; salí de viaje y me desconecté de todo… Perdonen lo lento del cap T_T- Primero inserta más acción en un futuro.**

**By the Way… La canción que tarareó Edward la pueden encontrar con el nombre de: "****Affections Touching Across Time" ****aquí les dejo el Link- .com/watch?v=-_6YXu90P1M Tambièn lo pondré en mi pefil…. XD**

**Un abrazo**

**Mariiz**


	8. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

—Estás muy callada. ¿En qué piensas?

—No pienso en absolutamente nada.

—Eso es una improbabilidad. Tu mente debe estar en constante actividad, si no pensarás en nada, entonces estarías muerta.

Bella bufó con leve fastidio, reclinada en el asiento de copiloto del auto, levemente acurrucada contra si misma; Sin atreverse a mirar nada que no fuera el cristal y las imágenes de arboles y carretera que iban y desaparecían en cuestión de segundos; Se pregunto; ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?, ¿Cuál era el propósito de todo aquello?.... Edward jamás le había hablado de su familia ni su proceder, tampoco se había preocupado en preguntarle que tan lejos vivía del pueblo o a qué tipo de personas frecuentaba…. Aunque, de cualquier forma, ya de nada servía auto-cuestionarse su "grandísimo estupidez"- ¿¡En qué momento se le ocurrió decir que si!?

— ¿Bella?... —insistió el vampiro. Comenzando a sentir los piquetes de la frustración ante su silencio.

—No te lo voy a decir—respondió ella.

Que patética se sentiría si Edward la escuchaba. El extraño pavor que la morena sentía por conocer a la familia de alguien que no era su pareja, alguien que se jactaba de quererla mucho antes de siquiera conocerla y, aun así… no tener algo concretamente serio y seguro entre ellos.- Sonrojó considerablemente en conclusión a aquellos pensamientos y imaginarse a ella misma en una escena tan patéticamente romántica y comprometedora en Edward Cullen…. Quiso desecharla como sola una estúpida ocurrencia infantil….

No Pudo.

Al contrario de eso, se dedicó a disfrutar de ella y colorearla de una forma profunda, un sitio donde era libre de expresar el cariño escondido, un mundo de fantasía donde podría gozar de él. Era triste y lacerante, el saber que solo en su mente podía crear escenas imaginarias donde ella era una mujer y Edward un _hombre. _Sin venganzas, sin vergüenzas ni traumas…. Por supuesto; solo se trataba de un pensamiento utópico; Bella suspiró hondamente, intentando mitigar el dolor que la realidad tanto le causaba…. Si Edward quisiese algo, el se lo diría, y si no, Bella lo comprendería. Teniéndolo cerca bastaba y sobraba…a demás, Después de todo; ¿Quién querría lidiar con alguien tan poco delicada y femenil?

—Por favor…—su voz la sacó de su batalla interna, provocando lo que durante todo el rato de viaje trataba de evitar; mirarle a los ojos.

El rostro de Edward no miraba a la carretera como se suponía debía hacer. No, la miraba a ella con expresión suavizada y candorosa, con leves atisbos de frustración, frunciendo el seño de una forma tan grácil e imposible…. NO tuvo opción, jamás podría contra él.

— ¿Cómo son…? Tus padres, ¿ellos….

— ¿¡Estas preocupada por mis padres!? —interrumpió. Riendo de incredulidad.

Bella sonrojó aun más que en veces anteriores, de haber tenido el control de sus pensamientos, hubiese regresado la mirada hacia la ventana; —No es gracioso…—murmuró ella en un pichero que resultó mucho más divertido a Edward.

—Vivo con mis hermanos. Mis _padres_ ahora residen en Italia

No quería admitirlo pero, eso resulto un alivio para Bella.

— ¿Por qué no vives con ellos? —tampoco pudo retener la curiosidad.

Edward permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos. Tal vez había tocando un punto donde no le era permitido preguntar o saber…. Tuvo la intención de cambiar de tema en caso de hacerlo sentir incomodo con esa conversación. Pero Edward ya había comenzado a hablar;

—No estaba planeado. Debíamos de haber regresado ya hace poco. Nuestra estancia en Estados Unidos _iba _a ser temporal; al menos la mía…—volvió a guardar silencio por unos instantes. Segundos donde Bella mantuvo sus ojos pegados a su faz pensativa y abstraída.

_Pero vas a quedarte ¿No es así? _Quiso preguntarle con inaguantables deseos. Pero, como siempre, se abstuvo de hacerlo…

—Al final, hubo un cambio de planes y me quedé. Mis hermanos; Jasper y Alice decidieron acompañarme. Debieron creer que, con un carácter como el mío, iba a necesitar asesoría juvenil— Rió para si mismo. De un chiste privado que ella no quiso conocer.

— ¿Por- Por qué no te fuiste? —preguntó vacilante.

—Te conocí a tí

La forma en la que la miró, tan devota y sincera… dejando claro que en este universo no podría existir una afirmación tan cierta como esa. Que, a pesar de las críticas e inseguridades que se guardaba para si misma, no se le permitió dudar. Supo que debió haber dicho algo en respuesta; pero las ideas quedaron estancadas en su mente, congeladas por la impresión y, ¿Por qué no?, la emoción que una confesión como esa le causaba…. Su órgano central palpitó a pulsaciones aceleradas, lo suficientes como para que sus oídos humanos pidieran escucharlo……..Bastante fuerte para que los desarrollados de Edward lo desfrutaran.

—¿Bella? —susurró una vez más. Ella se sintió temblar.

—¿S-si?

—Llegamos…

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

La casa de Edward era como se la había imaginado; Un edificio imponente, refinado y bello; tal como lo era él mismo _propietario. _Constituida principalmente de cristales; ventanales enormes que dejaban observar in interior donde, en la mueblería fina, predominaba el color gris, crema y blanco. Jamás tonalidades chillantes o extravagantes…. Algunos muros pintados de color madera; caoba y café claro; El edificio se levantaba en medio del mismo bosque, dándole a este un toque de modernidad entre naturaleza. Alejado de la civilización, resultaba el hogar ideal para cualquiera…. Belleza natural, hermosa y cegadora.

—Bienvenida— murmuró él a su oído. Con tal suavidad que, en efecto… Bella se sintió en casa.

No fue su intención. Pero un terrible impulso imposible de ignorar, hizo que Bella apresurará su andar hacia el interior de la casa, agarrando una esquina de la manga larga de Edward. No quería molestarlo, pero el miedo de conocer a su familia fue mucho más grande que el de enfrentar en una pelea mano a mano con el mismo James…. Él detuvo su caminar en ese mismo instante. Ella bajó su mirada, esperando que desasiera el agarre.

Como lo esperaba; Edward separó la mano que sujetaba su chaqueta…. Para entrelazarla con la propia. Apretándola de tal modo que no pudiese soltarse. Aunque, de cualquier forma, ella ni siquiera lo intento. El frío que palpaba ahora era mucho más confortante que cualquier tacto cálido que hubiese conocido.

No esperó una bienvenida. Por lo cual no estaba preparada para encarar a los dos jóvenes que, sentadnos en los sillones de la sala estar la miraran con gran curiosidad. Cohibida, intuyó que ellos debían ser los hermanos de Edward. No cabría la menos duda; La Belleza y elegancia que ambos desprendían era casi la misma que la de su acompañante…. La muchacha de pelos oscuros fue la primera en levantarse, atravesando la habitación en pasos terriblemente gráciles y danzantes… Tuvo ganas de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando ella ya estaba a su frente… El cuerpo de Edward se lo impidió. Aun no le había soltado la mano.

— ¡Hola!, Tu debes ser Bella— exclamó con voz entusiasta y cantarina—Soy Alice. Edward nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

Se preguntó que clase de cosas. Pero después prefirió no pensar en aquello. Vaciló al estrechar la mano con la de Alice, esta era igual de gélida que la de Edward.

—Eres muy tímida, ¿No es así? —Bella se sobresaltó levemente, la voz de Rubio joven irrumpió la habitación, ahora acercándose también a participar en la presentación.

—No le prestes atención a Jasper—le susurró Edward al oído. — Suele ser _bastante_ presuntuoso algunas veces.

—Mas bien perceptivo—Jasper sonrió a Bella. Como si conociera un secreto que ella no— Demasiado para mi gusto.

Bella debió haberse sentido extrañada, apenada o incluso asustada por la forma en la que Jasper la miraba, sonriendo y concentrándose en ella. Pero, lo que era realmente perturbador, era que la única emoción que lograba experimentar era una desconocido relajamiento y cama. Hundiendo su timidez y miedo en lo más profundo de su mente hasta desaparecer por completo. Edward carraspeó ligeramente incomodo. Jasper amplió su sonrisa, seguida por una inocente risa de Alice…. ¿Se estaba a caso perdiendo de algo?, esperó sentirse incomoda por eso…por alguna extraña razón, no pudo.

—Si no les importa. Estaremos arriba—dijo Edward, levemente fastidiado.

—Un Placer Bella— Alice le guiñó el ojo antes de que ellos desaparecieron tras las escaleras.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Discúlpalos…—comentó Edward con una sonrisa apenada mientras recorría los pasillos elegantes del piso superior.

—Deben creer que soy extraña—_ Y como no. Debo parecer un bicho raro entre tanta gallardía._

—Les agradas—aclaró él, abriéndose paso en un corredor más largo y alejado de la mayoría de las puertas de caoba— Alice se emociona cada vez que hay visitas…Piensa que eres extraordinaria. Se detuvo cuando el muro impidió más caminata. Frente a ellos, una puerta con aspecto más antiguo que las demás— Mi habitación—aclaró Edward tomando la perilla y abriéndola lentamente.

Solo en ese momento el vampiro se permitió soltarle la mano. Bella avanzó por el lugar completamente sorprendida; La habitación de Edward era lo más lejano a un prototipo de cuarto típico de un adolescente de dieciocho años. Abundante en estantes repletos de libros y objetos relativamente antiguos, rodeada por enormes ventanales y un balcón… Más, su atención fue acaparada por completo por el piano negro de cola en medio de esta. Edward ac

Acarició suavemente las teclas de este, rodeándolo con impresión para después volver el rostro hacia Edward, que solo la miraba a ella.

— ¿Tocas?

El no le contestó. Se limitó a acercarse y tomarla suavemente del brazo para guiarla al asiento frente al piano. Aquellos destellos oro derretido la ahogaron en un mar de perdición, pues no supo como ni en que momento… los acordes de melodía se unían y mezclaban el sentimiento de paz y dicha- Cerró lo ojos, experimentando de ese modo cada nota y melodía de forma arrebatadora, guardándolas en su memoria y gozando de ellas… Y, extrañamente, con forme estas avanzaban y tomaban forma, más percibía la sensación de haberlas escuchado en algún momento-. Se rindió al no poder ubicarlo; dejándose llevar por la calma y suavidad del piano…. Por el entusiasmo de las notas que subieron su tono para después bajarlo y terminar en música suave y desfallecedora….

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con lo de Edward; Anegados de ese modo, daba la impresión de que comenzarían a lagrimar en cualquier instante. No de pena o dolor…. Sino de una extraña devoción y dicha lo suficientemente grande para hacer llorar a un vampiro….aunque esa parte ella no lo sabía.

—Es hermosa…—habló ella, esperando no romper a llorar en cualquier instante.

—Tú la inspiraste…

Ella se mordió el labio, bajando levemente la mirada. Y aunque Bella se grabase cada palabra dicha por Edward, cada acto que este hacia por ella, cada frase o mirada de fervor; Siempre le parecería imposible la posibilidad de ser amada de ese modo. No lo creería, no podía… era algo demasiado complejo y perfecto para ser verdad… Tal vez, si se convencía así misma y por fin lo aceptaba: Edward se desvanecería en ese mismo instante, haciéndola despertar de algo que solo pudiese haber sido un sueño; El más hermoso de todos….

La idea de dolió.

— ¿Sabes por qué te traje? —Él palpo su mano, intentando atraer su atención. Ella no regresó alzo su mirada. Bien, entonces serían sus palabras las que la harían entender— Te traje porque solo aquí y a mi merced, podré hacerte entender de una buena vez lo que siento por ti.

Hecho. Bella volvió a mirarle estupefacta. Como si no hubiese escuchado palabras similares ya de su boca. Escalofríos recorrieron toda su piel cuando los dedos gélidos de él acariciaron su mejilla y permanecieron ahí, cubriéndola con la palma de su mano…. Hipnotizada por las orbes doradas de Edward…su corazón comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada.

—Bella. Yo no era la persona que ahora aprecias en mí, no soy alguien digno y tampoco merecía una segunda oportunidad. Mi vida…mi existencia ha estado siempre acompañada de oscuridad y egoísmo, al pensar sólo en lo que me convenía, interferí terriblemente en el curso de las cosas—Suspiró pesadamente, en sus palabras se apreciaba profundo pesar y arrepentimiento— Arruiné la vida de mucho huma-… personas.

"- Tanta fue mi arrogancia que, al final tuve que pagar por ella. Se me juzgó, injustamente…Pues la gente que me rodeaba, mi familia…sin importar mis actos, logró concederme una oportunidad de reformarme. Me sentí culpable, pues fue hasta ese entonces que supe cuales eran mis faltas y todo el daño que cometí… Mas una _persona_ no cambia de la noche a la mañana. Mis costumbres se habían convertido en una necesidad infalible y ardua de superar: Estaba descarriado, completamente perdido, tan simple como eso.

"Entonces te conocí a ti. No diré como ni cuando. Solo que en el instante en que supe de tu existencia, cuando pude observarte por primera vez; Supe que eras quien para salvarme… Siendo alguien tan valiente y diferente, sin miedo de defender a quienes quieres, enfrentado imprudentemente cualquier obstáculo, cualquier peligro… Una actitud que nunca creí posible de una persona convencional. Tu, Bella…fuiste distinta a todo lo que con petulancia creía conocer. Y al final me salvaste de mi mismo—.

El cuerpo de ella de contrajo, asimilando cada palabra de Edward y deduciéndola lentamente. ¿Ella su salvadora?, resultaba completamente absurdo; ¿No era acaso el quien la había rescatado de la oscuridad que siempre la acosaba?, ¿No era Edward quien le mostro lo que era sentirse amada nuevamente?.... ¿Quién era el redentor si no él?, ¿Quién era la pérdida si no ella?.

—Dime, ¿Qué estas pensado? —exigió Edward.

—No concibo como es que yo pude haberte salvado. No lo puedo asimilar. Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada por ti, y sin embargo tu…—calló, la terquedad era parte de su irrevocable personalidad— Yo no te salvé.

Edward sonrió frustrado. Tomó el rostro de la chica firmemente en sus manos, evitando que de este modo ella volviera rehuir de él. Hoy no se lo permitiría, hoy la haría entender de una buena vez y por todas, la única verdad existente para él.

—Te quiero— pronunció lenta y afablemente— Te quiero, a pesar de que te abstengas a creerlo. Te quiero por el valor que te cargas. Te quiero por ser hermosa, aunque pienses siempre lo contrario. Te quiero porque fuiste la diferencia y por volverme loco cada vez que intento entenderte y fracaso al darme cuenta de que, en realidad, tu mente siempre será un misterio para mí…. Te quiero porque me place amarte y porque, lo aceptes o no… me rechaces o maltrates, tu me fomentaste a ser lo que ahora soy; alguien con un propósito; él de protegerte y quererte como lo hago ahora.

No había una amplia diferencia en lo que decía ahora y lo que Bella ya le había oído en veces pasadas… Las rememoró, una tras otra…

"_Sé lo que eres y no pienso mofarme de tu persona. Pues lejos de ser una gracia para mí me resulta algo sublime"_

"_Creo, que he caído en la estupidez…Y todo es por tu culpa. Me tienes hecho un completo imbécil."_

"_¿¡Por qué te cuesta tanto hacerte a la idea de que me fascinas!?.... ¡Tengo que decírtelo letra por letra; ¡Te quiero, a ti…!"_

"_Rescatarte no es el problema, el problema es tu insistencia por alejarte y ponerte en peligro, ¿¡No entiendes que me vuelvo loco!?"_

…No había forma de escapar esta vez, ningún indicio de falsedad en cada afirmación y confesión. Era inútil buscar una excusa perfecta parar huir de ellas, encapricharse y no creerlas como era su costumbre. Estaba atrapada, como Edward bien lo había dicho, a su merced…. Y la sensación de verse acaparada por tanto cariño la hizo sentir asustada. ¿Por qué temerle al amor?, ¿Por qué no creer que la vida al fin había decidido recompensarle tanta angustia. Demasiado perfecto para ser cierto…

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el vampiro ansioso en el momento en que diminutas lágrimas fueron derramadas de las mejillas de la chica.

¿Estaba llorando?, ¿Por qué?. No había tristeza ni rabia en su interior… solo el insólito alivio y leve pavor a un futuro desconocido, uno que podría o no compartir con la persona sentada junto a ella…

_Estoy aquí…Aquí estoy siempre…_

Se lanzó hacia él… reguardada y en silencio disfrutó de su cercanía, siendo rodeada en sus brazos volvió a ser ella, la chica que no reprimía jamás el amor, como en un pasado… gozó el regreso de un abrazo protector….. Si bien, su madre no estaba aquí con ella. Pero tenía a Edward, y esta vez… se aseguraría de no perderlo también a él.

Permanecieron de ese modo durante varios minutos. Donde solo las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el cristal irrumpían el silencio del que ambos disfrutaban; —Creo que esto es una aceptación— se atrevió a bromear Edward, enrolando los dedos en los cabellos de Bella. Fue increíble la manera en la que Bella rió suavemente ante ese comentario.

—Cállate…yo no soy tan buena como tú.

— Me gustaría que lo intentarás…

_No es sencillo-_ Pensó ella…. Las palabras vuelan, y a pasar de ser tan fáciles de pronunciar, para Bella eran peligrosas. Difícil era pronunciar cada silaba si estas se graban dentro y, quien sabe… en un futuro se volvieran un calvario para ella…

A cambio de palabras. Inclinó su rostro, alejándose del pecho de Edward y viajando a su rostro. Jamás había intentado una cosa como esta en su vida, pero tampoco quiso pensar…. Se aventuró a tocar su cara de porcelana, hurgando en él con sus palmas mientras el vampiro cerraba los ojos ante dicho contacto…. Sin muchos esfuerzos, guió ese mismo rostro hacia el de ella…. No iba a pensarlo, esta vez permitiría ser llevada por sus instintos….

Sus labios tocaron los de ella. Y el tacto de sus manos desapareció cuando estas buscaron el cuello de Edward; quien por su parte, se aferró a su cintura, ciñéndola contra él fervientemente.

No era su primer beso. Pero era para lo dos, el que valía después de tanto tiempo…. El vampiro tenía sus límites, el estar tan cerca implicaba un riesgo…Pero toda ansia de sed y desenfreno por su sangre fue acaparada por el deseo de hombre…. NO tuvo miedo, así como no lo tuvo Bella de disfrutar, sin importar el pasado o el futuro que la asechaba, ¿Qué importaba?, estaba segura en una burbuja personal donde lo único cierto era el amor que sentían y la necesidad de estar juntos….

— Había esperado otra cosa— anunció el cuando el aire fue requerido en el cuerpo físico de la humana— Pero esto es infinitamente mejor…

Por primera vez, vio la sonrisa de Bella…. Clara y nítida en sus labios; — Hago lo que puedo…

— ¿Te escucharé alguna vez?

— Pronto…— susurró ella— Lo prometo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Afuera, la tormenta aumentaba…. Ni un alma rondaba en aquel lugar, ni siquiera los animales que habitaban las profundidades del bosque se atrevían a salir de sus respectivos refugios. Era mero instinto, no solo el mantenerse resguardados de la fuerte lluvia, su no también permanecer alejados de sus depredadores…

La pequeña y tétrica cabaña ubicada entre pinos y maleza, amenazaba con irse abajo en cualquier momento… Dentro, la escasa luz de pequeñas velas sostenidas por envases y botellas de alcohol y veneno; Él permanecía sentado en aquella silla de madera, columpiándose de las patas traseras y jugueteado con la hoja de la navaja que siempre lo acompañaba, inclusive en los días humanos… Rió maliciosamente, sin prestar atención a la persona que se hayaba parado frente a èl, completamente empapado….

—James, James— canturreó este divertido, lanzando la navaja hacia arriba y atrapándola nuevamente, cachándola por la hoja filosa— Me tienes sorprendido. Ni siquiera yo he sido tan tramposo…

—Yo no he hecho trampa—aclaró este. Esforzándose por hacer sonar su voz lo suficientemente segura y convincente— Solo utilicé las opciones que tenía.

—Tienes que aceptarlo, Demetri— una voz más invadió el lugar. De las oscuras paredes— El chico tiene madera. Pronto tendré que cuidarme la espalda, Jimmy parece ser más embustero que yo….

Jame frunció el seño, ¿Por qué permitía que aquellos imbéciles le hablaran así?. _Porque ellos son los del poder…; _—Ella quiere verlos…—cambió de tema, deleitándose con las miradas escarlatas contraídas por la sorpresa— Solo logré convencerla hacerlo si les informaba sobre su paradero. Puedo organizar un _feliz_ reencuentro si les agrada la idea.

La idea quedó flotando en el aíre…. Y las mentes de Felíx y Demetri viajaron y se adentraron en borrosos recuerdos de su vida humana; Tomaron forma cuando el rostro de una niña pequeña de 11 años les miraba con la faz de odio más grande que pudiese existir… ¡Que recuerdo!., la niña y su madre alimentaban la más divertida de sus fantasías…

—¡Isabella! —Exclamó Félix con entusiasmo— ¡Ah!, ¿Cómo despreciar una oportunidad como esa? . ¿Cuántos años tendrá ahora?...¿Quince?, ¿Dieciséis?

—Cumplirá los dieciocho…—aclaró James.

—Que te parece, hermano— preguntó Félix a Demetri, quien aun mantenía su atención el filo de la navaja— Quieres verla… ¿no es así?

—No me vendría mal volver a escucharla. Dejen que venga. Comienzo a extrañar sus gritos….

Demetri sonrió débilmente, mostrando un atisbo de la infinita maldad que dentro se guardaba

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…. Lo siento. Si, si… se que haberme taradado es algo completamente imperdonable. Merezco una fuerte patada en el trasero T_T ahh. Espero les guste este cap y me perdonen por hacerlas esperar tanto.**

**En fin…. Solo quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes por permitirme tomarme unos minutos de su tiempo para leer este ficc, aunque a veces resulte la personas más tardada de todo FanFiction. Gracias de vdd T_T**

**Bueno. Me atrevo a hacerles un pequeña invitación a votar por uno de mis fics; "Noche Sin Luna", tal vez alguna de ustedes lo conozca…. Sería un honor mara mí que votarán por el en los Twilight Spanish Adwards…. El link esta al inicio de mi profile…**

**Y se que muchas de ustedes tal vez tengan algunas dudas. Tengan paciencia, los misterios se irán develando poco a poco. Y esta vez ¬¬ lo juro… no tardaré en subir las actualizaciones de este ficc…. XD**

**Un abrazo a todas y muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Mariiz.**


	9. Atentamente Mamá

**Atentamente; Mamá**

— ¡Rayos!, ¡Que mis ancestros me libren de esa sonrisa tuya! —exclamó Jacob con voz teatral cuando ella abrió la puerta de su casa para recibirlo.

No se sintió ofendida con el comentario ni tampoco avergonzada. De hecho, no podía percibir otro sentimiento que no fuera la inmensa felicidad y dicha- Bajó los escasos escalones del pórtico hacia su mejor amigo y, sin premeditarlo o esperarlo, se dejó envolver por el anhelo de abrazarlo y dejarse llevar otra vez por la sensación de confort. Repitiéndose a sí misma lo afortunada que era y cuestionándose cuanto tiempo se había dedicado a ignorar la presencia de las pocas personas que estuvieron y están cuidando y procurando de ella.

Jacob rodeó a su mejor amiga con los brazos, ciñéndola fraternalmente a su pecho. Nunca se creyó capaz de pensar en lo agradecido que estaba con Cullen y su arrogante persistencia _¡En hora buena, chupasangre!_ – pensó en caso de que la escena no fuese del todo privada. Y, aunque se tratase de un leve picazón casi imperceptible; la melancolía y, ¿porque no?, minúsculos celos a causa de las acciones y hechos que el no había logrado en años de conocerla Y Edward había conseguido en un lapso de algunas semanas…. ¡Bah!, tiró esos sentimientos estúpidos a la basura. Tomó la cabeza de su amiga y la apretó contra su pecho levemente… Se preguntó si eso era lo que se experimentaba cuando un hermano mayor esta orgullosa de la enana que por tanto tiempo cuido….

—Bien, ¿Dónde está la cámara? —Jacob tomó los hombros de ella suavemente, empujándola unos centímetros lejos de él para poder observarla— Mira mi cara estupefacta. Ya debes estar feliz.

_Feliz_ era una palabra que se quedaba corta para ella.

—No se te nota. Yo te veo igual de tarado que siempre— le contestó ella.

—Pero hoy soy un tardado sorprendido— Giró su cuerpo para tomar los cascos del asiento de la vieja motocicleta roja clásica. Tendiéndole uno a su amiga, continuó; — ¿Tu o yo?

—Definitivamente, yo— Bella tomó el casco para colocárselo en la cabeza. Subió a la motocicleta junto a Jacob, sentándose detrás de ella. Bella se deleito con el sonido de Clutch encendiéndose y el temblor de la propia motocicleta recorriendo su cuerpo. Sonrió para ella misma al tiempo que propinaba una patada y el vehículo arrancaba a toda velocidad.

Le hubiera gustado deshacerse del casco para, de ese modo, apreciar mejor el torrente de aire que chocaba contra su cuerpo a esa velocidad; La adrenalina era la única pieza faltante para que su vida se pintara de un color mucho más alegre…. Antes de que Edward llegara, Jacob le había enseñado una forma muy eficaz de sosiego cada vez que la soledad y el pasado se volvían mas crudos de enfrentar; La adrenalina y velocidad dejaban a tras cualquier tipo de problema…. Y hoy, fuera de ser una forma imprudente y cobarde de escapar de sus fantasmas. Solo jugaban un papel más de dicha y complacencia. Una forma de sentirse ahora del todo libre y plena como siempre lo quiso ser....

La motocicleta se detuvo justo enfrente del instituto.

— ¡Eres una maniática!— repuso Jacob una vez estuvieron pisando el asfalto del estacionamiento. Era una mañana nublada, pero esta deleitaba con un agradable clima húmedo y fragancia a tierra mojada. Bella se quitó el casco de la cara y para Jacob fue un alivio comprobar que su rostro dichoso no era un espejismo cruelmente creado por su mente añorante.

—Así fue como tú me enseñaste— debatió ella divertida.

—No. Yo te enseñé a conducir en moto. No a volar en ella— Su mano morena se alzó hasta revolver suavemente la cabellera de Bella. Solía hacerlo a menudo, pero no siempre Bella reía risueñamente cuando lo llevaba al cabo— Es a última vez que te dejo conducir, lunática.

—Gallina— se burló— ¿Vamos a clase?

—En realidad…—Jacob miró más allá de su rostro y sonrió de forma ladina— Creo que alguien ya se apuntó como tu acompañante.

Los cabellos sueltos de Bella hicieron una perfecta ola caoba cuando su rostro se viró con velocidad a la dirección donde los ojos de Jacob apuntaban. Y aunque ya era algo normal y premeditado, el aliento escapó de su cuerpo y el corazón disparó a un ritmo acelerado. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera o lo seguridad que tuviera de encontrarlo. Su simple presencia siempre constituiría un estallido de júbilo, sorpresa y desenfreno.

Edward Cullen caminó en su dirección y ella reprimió los deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos y no separarse de él nunca más. El fulgor dorado de sus ojos nunca perdió de vista los suyos; diciéndole en silencio el cariño y la adoración que siempre sentiría por ella…

— Sana y salva. Como lo prometí— la voz de Jacob la hizo regresar a la realidad. Edward ya estaba a su lado, pero el no miraba a Jacob.

—Creí que tú la traerías, no ella a ti— contestó Edward en reproche.

Jacob resopló.

—Lo importante que está aquí. Ahora, si me disculpan., yo me largo. Tanto dulce comienza a empalagarme.

—Te veré después…—Gritó Bella cuando ya estaba a metros. El solo alzó su mano en respuesta y desapareció tras las primeras aulas.

— ¿Sana y Salva? —encaró una vez más a Edward. Este sonrió levemente y acarició sus mejillas.

—Le costó convencerme para permitirle recogerte cuando se supone que ese debía ser mi trabajo— Miró por unos momentos la motocicleta y entrecerró los ojos de modo recriminatorio—No volverá a suceder. No soy imparcial en mi opinión por esas cosas.

—Es porque jamás has montado en una.

El comentario lo hizo reír a carcajadas. Bella se preguntó si se estaba perdiendo de algún chiste privado; —Algún día te enseñaré lo que de verdad es velocidad.

— ¿Y por qué no ahora? — Le retó

Edward suspiró hondamente, callándose por unos segundos. Luego, se limitó a tomar la cintura de la chica y guiarla dentro de los edificios de la escuela. Bella de preguntó si eso era lo correcto. Al final de cuentas, la verdad entro ellos ya estaba dicha. Pero de ahí a hacerla publica…. Sintió las miradas de cientos de estudiantes posarse sobre ellos conforme iban avanzando, la mayoría de estudiantes femeninas clavándole los ojos llenos de envidia, incredulidad y reproche- Bella se cuestionó si debía o no responderlas o alejarse un poco de Edward. A el parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

—Todos nos miran…—se animó a declarar bajando su mirada a sus pies.

— ¿Te incomoda?

La mano nívea de Edward aminoro el agarre. Bella, sobresaltada apretó de ella antes de que esta pudiese separarse definitivamente… Sus ojos fueron dilatados levemente al palpar con tanta fuerza la textura de su piel…. Dura, como el mármol.

— ¡No!, no es eso… solo, me inquieta un poco. Nada más— se apresuró a hablar antes de que su pareja percibiera la sorpresa de su pequeño descubrimiento. …

La puerta de su primera clase apareció al virar el último edificio. Suspiró sin ganas, observando más alumnos entraban al aula para tomar la primera clase del día. Una que no compartía con Edward. … También se sintió igualmente ridícula, no debería de pensar tan exageradamente, como si se tratase de una niña de secundaria desesperada por estar con su nuevo novio. NO… trataría por todos sus medios de contenerse. Después de todo, ¿Qué eran unas cuentas horas para volver a reunirse con él?

_Una eternidad…_ le acusó su fuero interno. Inútil…. Tomó otro suspiro profundo.

— Hasta luego…—dijo entre dientes. Reacia a caminar lejos de él. Lentamente separó su mano de la suya y, con un gran esfuerzo de su parte, caminó en dirección a su infortunado destino.

—No tan rápido…

Los labios de Edward capturaron los suyos en el momento exacto que ella asistía a su llamado. Permaneció estática en un inicio, pues nunca creyó ni espero una muestra de cariño pública como esa ni tampoco se atrevió a pedir por una…. Era increíble la capacidad de leer en sus ojos sus necesidades y otorgárselas sin ningún comentario, como si lo único primordial para su pareja fuera solo complacerla sin importar el entorno o donde se encontrasen. De modo que; Tomando fuerzas de la misma determinación de Edward, decidió que a ella tampoco le importaba lo que los demás vieran o pensasen….Si la machorra se atrevía a besar el fruto prohibido del instituto, si lo merecía o no daba lo mismo si esto saliese de boca de aquello que lo entendían.

Enfatizó cada movimiento de sus labios en torno a los de él mientras sus brazos colgaban de su cuello para poder alcanzar, aunque fuese un poco la estura de Edward….. Este por su parte, encerró su cintura entre sus brazos, ciñéndola todo lo posible contra él…. Exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon a su alrededor, como bufidos de fastidio y envidia. No importaban- Eran solo él y ella en su propio mundo a parte de la realidad….

Las manos de Edward empujaron delicadamente su cintura pocos centímetros lejos de él, pero nunca la soltó. Obligándose de igual modo sus labios de ella; —Ahora ya tienen una razón real para mirarnos— disfrutó el leve rubor en las mejillas de Bella. Se aventuró a rozar una vez más sus labios en un acto menos pasional y más romántico—Te veo luego.

.

.

.

— ¿A tu padre no le importará que tu novio entre a tu residencia sin ninguna supervisión adulta?

Bella le hizo un mohín mientras escarbaba en su mochila las llaves de la puerta; —Charlie no llega hasta pasadas las doce y cumpliré los dieciocho en algunas semanas. No necesito supervisión adulta— tomó la diminuta llave y abrió la cerradura con ella, invitando a Edward a pasar- Este la observó con sonrisa picara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Puedes dejar las cosas en mi habitación. Yo subo en seguida... —

—Te estaré esperando…

Edward no necesitaba las indicaciones para llegar a la recamara de Bella, la conocía a la perfección. Al menos desde el punto de vista de la ventana…. Jamás la había contemplado desde la puerta de entrada y sin que Bella estuviese ahí. Nunca se había dedicado a observar otra cosa que no fuese ella y su sueño. De modo que se pasó recorriendo el lugar y tocando cada objeto. Aspirando la esencia que cada uno desprendía y deleitándose con ella…

Se detuvo en seco cuando, percibió algo que, definitivamente no concordaba con el perfume de los demás objetos… Buscó a su alrededor y fue su supresa encontrarse con nada, solo las tablas de madera que conformaban el piso de la habitación de Bella…. Dobló sus rodillas y aspiro la textura del suelo una vez más. Olía a sangre, orquídeas y suero; Con cuidado, desclavó la tabla del piso…evitando hacerla astillas entre sus manos.

Metió su mano en el profundo agujero y al retirarla ahora sujetaba un pequeño cuaderno en empolvado y de acabados finos. Aspiró nuevamente el objeto para cerciorarse. Irrebatible, el cuaderno no pertenecía a Bella.

Pasó las ya desgastadas y amarillentas, observando la letra en tinta fina. Se trataba de un diario ,no había duda alguna. La portada, firmada por el nombre de _R. Swan. _Atónito; Edward comenzó a leer la primeras paginas del diario de la madre de Bella una velocidad vampírica. Concentrando igualmente sus sentidos en los movimientos de Bella, por si esta decidía subir en cualquier momento….

Su matrimonio con el jefe Swan, su embarazo, el nacimiento de Bella, las anécdotas correspondientes a su matrimonio y el crecimiento de su hija… Cada palabra fue dejando a Edward con mas inquietud de leer más: Si vida antes de conocerla, Isabella antes del trauma que la convirtió en lo que ahora es….

"…_Los días continuaban pasando y Bella iba creciendo de una manera formidable. Charlie solía rebatirme la manera tan consecuente con la que solía tratarle; Que era la bebé de mamá y una niña exuberantemente afectiva y sensible. Poco caso presté a sus palabras; lo que hacia falta en este mundo era la delicadeza y inocencia que mi hija relucía a su alrededor…"_

El diario se inclinó levemente de sus manos; Renuente a creer que tipo de atrocidad o circunstancia pudo haber sucedido para que, cada característica que Renée Swan describiera de su hija, desapareciera de la personalidad de la Bella actual. Y no era tampoco como si añorara las actitudes de la pasada- ¡Por supuesto que no!- el la amaba de cualquier forma. Pero, la incertidumbre de saber, la frustración y recelo ante las circunstancias que provocaron el presente… Lo estaban volviendo loco.

Como un llamado a sus pensamientos; Varias hojas se desprendieron del cuaderno inclinado en sus manos, cayendo al suelo desordenadamente. Los trozos de papel estaban mucho más maltrechos que el resto del cuaderno. Con mala caligrafía, manchas irregulares de tinta regada y… sangre. Se apresuró a leerlas a toda velocidad.

_Escribo estas últimas hojas en el lecho de mi muerte. Se que voy a morir y no hay nada que los médicos puedan hacer para evitarlo. No se me permite ver a mi hija. Ella permanece en observación… No se como está, no me imagino porque cosas este pasando en estos momentos. No fui testigo de cuando la encontraron a ella..... Solo se que la brigada llegó a recogerme de mi letargo de sufrimiento. Luego, oscuridad y ahora estoy aquí; el la camilla de hospital esperando mi muerte._

_Es preciso contar que fue lo que sucedió, en caso de que alguna persona necesite la verdad. He tenido una epifanía. Y si no escribo esta carta rápido mi tiempo terminará._

_Como una madre resulté siendo el peor de los fracasos. Debía cuidar de mi niña y protegerla a toda costa de los peligros. ¿Y que fue lo que hice en su lugar?. La arrastré conmigo al peor de los infiernos._

_Mi esposo es jefe de policía; el mejor del condado. Rodeado de la mala fama entre criminales y narcotraficantes en busca de una posible venganza contra él y el cumplimiento de la ley… Bastos hombre de mala fé pararon tras las rejas, e incluso a la silla eléctrica por su causa. Era común que quisiesen revancha, era natural que buscarán el modo de dar a conocer al la gente la suerte de todos aquellos que osaban intervenir en sus asuntos…. Atacaron contra el punto débil de Charlie; que no era su persona ni tampoco sus bienes materiales. _

_Nosotras, su familia._

_No presté atención al presentimiento que mi corazón guardaba cada vez que acompañaba a mi hija al parque. La sensación se sentirme acosada y vigilada por alguien la tomé como paranoia ridícula; Bella acababa de cumplir los once años de edad; La niña más hermosa, femenil y delicada. Ella no lo merecía, y sigo cuestionando a la vida por actuar tan brutalmente contra la inocencia de un ser tan agraciado como ella._

_Fue un día de febrero; Cuando la camioneta blindada se detuvo en el asfalto junto a nosotras y ELLOS salieron de ella….. El blanco inicial era yo, siempre fui yo. Y a pesar de haberle gritado a Isabella que corriera lejos, nunca me abandonó- Al final la tomaron también a ella como un premio a su trabajo._

_En cuanto vi los rostros de nuestro captores; supe que sería mi fin y rezaba porque no fuera también el de Isabella. Porque fueran hombres de piedad con ella, que tuvieran la conciencia y supieran que mi niña no tendría nada que ver en sus asuntos. Y, como era de esperarse, me equivoqué. Los hermanos Felíx Y Demetri; los mismo secuestradores que mi esposo había intentando atrapar por décadas... Siempre con su maligna gracia y faz que no podría pertenecer sino al mismísimo demonio…._

_Hicieron lo que les plació de nosotras. De mí… Pues, a pesar de no tener la mínima oportunidad. Luché porque tocaran lo menos posible de Isabella; ofreciéndome a mi misma como sustentor de sus placeres y exigencias-. Pero mi lucha no fue suficiente; Esas bestias hicieron a mi hija testigo de cada atrocidad y maltrato… No pude salvarla de los golpes y otras cosas que de tan solo recordarlas la grima me ínsita en, ya muerta, arrastrarlos yo misma al mismo infierno, donde pertenecen._

_No permití que robaran la inocencia de mi hija. Pero la fueron destruyendo de poco en poco. _

_Cuando no pude soportarlo más. Cuando percibí que no prefería otra cosa más que la misma muerte…Me dejé enloquecer y arremetí contra nuestros captores; Obligué a Isabella salir de ahí mientras yo les distraía. Obedeció, a duras penas. Jamás olvidaré la última faz de su rostro al dejarme ahí……_

_No fui oponente para ellos; Y como escarmiento recibí lo que durante tantos días esperé de ellos. La pistola apuntó a mi costado y el impactó me dijo que todo ya había terminado…._

_No volví a abrir los ojos hasta que la brigada llegó; Y el rostro de Charlie observando mi estado me dijo que le había roto el corazón y jamás sería el mismo hombre de antes._

_Mi hija había logrado llamar por ayuda. Y antes de que Felíx y Demetri dieran con ella- Fueron detenidos, El mismo Charlie se encargó de llevárselos._

_Los doctores ya lo han dicho. No existe esperanza para mí-. Moriré y ese es el destino que aceptaré. Solo me queda un último deseo y es la razón primordial por la cual escribo esta carta…_

_A ti, extraño que te encuentras leyendo. Ahora que conoces las verdad. Te encomiendo a mi Isabella…. Mi esposo ha muerto en vida y yo no podré brindarle el amor que requerirá para sobreponerse. Existe odio dentro de Bella, lo sé… Y ese mismo odio se encargará de destruirla tarde o temprano, a menos de que tú la salves de si misma._

…_. Y dile que su madre siempre estará a su lado….No permitas que el rencor la consuma. _

_Ayúdala., Cuídala…. Quiérela._

_Yo haré lo que pueda si es que me es permitido. Pero, por ahora… mi vida ha llegado a su fín._

_Cumple tu encomienda, extraño- Yo te estaré vigilando._

_R. Swan_

—Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?

No la escuchó llegar, a pesar de que sus sentidos eran algo infalible, a pesar de ser un vampiro casi casi indestructible… Tampoco le importó explicar la tabla suelta del piso o el diario viejo tirando en el suelo. Alzó su mirada de las hojas fuertemente sostenidas hacia ella…. Era tan difícil de creer, inimaginable e injusto. La vida era tan infame…. Daba asco… Era algo imperdonable….. Se puso de pie y, por imposible e increíble que parezca; tambaleó, amenazando con perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento. Jamás, en su existencia como la criatura más temida e invencible de este mundo se había percibido tan débil. Escuchó la voz preocupada de Bella nombrarlo cuando ya en los brazos de estas- se dejó de caer de rodillas para sollozar en su vientre las lágrimas secas de un corazón roto….

— ¿Edward? —volvió a preguntar ella pasmada y asustada…. En respuesta solo fue ceñida con más fuerza contra él.

—Los haré pagar— le escuchó decir. Y las palabras salieron como afilados cuchillos contra su abdomen— Cada lágrima, cada grito… Lo van a pagar con sangre….

Las lágrimas regresaron a su rostro en ese mismo instante. Dejándose caer ella también durante unos instantes. Pues no importaba cuanto pasara el tiempo, cuanto sanarán las heridas…. El pasado segaría ahí presente y para siempre, imposible de borrar o ignorar…..

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Si T_T Creo que hoy comí drama de desayuno… Por favor, si creen que estoy exagerando; háganmelo saber de inmediato…. Es que ¡Arg! Mi yo tele-novelesco emergió y no pude contenerlo…. :D Y a penas es el comienzo :S**

**Bueno… me despido y muchas gracias por pasarse por esta humilde y dramática historia u.u**

**Un saludo a todas**

**Mariiz**


	10. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

_Me senté en el ventanal a ver y no ver a la vez._

_Cualquiera que me viese podría deducir que solo estaba aburrida y/o deprimida por alguna circunstancia insustancial. Como cualquier adolescente de mi edad que, sin razón alguna, se pone a ver llover con el solo propósito de llamar la atención de alguien y pedir por compañía, consuelo y cariño. Que esa misma persona la separase de la ventana gélida impregnada por la temperatura otoñal y las gotas heladas del cielo. Sentarse en el sofá y quedarse ahí mismo, absorta de cualquier preocupación o congoja real en este mundo._

_Por desgracia, yo no era ese tipo de adolescentes, hago esto cuando estoy sola. No llamo la atención porque no hay nadie en mi habitación a quien impresionar…._

_Ser diferente no conllevaba el pro de ser especial_

…_Al menos para mí, que; ahora más que en cualquier momento en toda mi vida deseaba la normalidad. No por mí, no busco me saquen y me alejen de la ventana con vista a la precipitación. He crecido sola y sola he aprendido a sostenerme… Simplemente, No quiero que alguien más este a mi lado y se congele, renunciando al sillón cálido para quedarse conmigo en la ventana. No. Suficiente tengo conmigo misma. No soportaría hundir a alguien más._

_Respiré hondo y seguí las gotas cayendo en la ventana con las yemas de mis dedos. Me pregunté si Edward ya habría llegado a su casa. Si así era, mucho mejor… Entre más lejos estuviese, más sencillo sería. O al menos de eso trataba de convencerme, puesto que… no importara que situación fuera; mi yo egoísta siempre lo querría conmigo. Incluso los momentos que también lo derrumban….. Analizando que ahora ya no existían secretos entre nosotros, a pesar de presenciar las situaciones que durante días temía que ocurrieran, sin importar cuan profundo dolor y decepción me carcomiera por dentro al verlo caer a mi lado, desmoronándose junto a mí…. A pesar de todo. Yo lo quería conmigo. _

_Eso estaba mal, muy mal._

Sola, tienes que hacerlo sola._ – Me repetí una y otra vez para darme el valor suficiente. Era inútil, no importaba cuantas veces me convenciera de que podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte y decidida. Descartando los fervientes deseos de realizar mi encomienda, la espera de los años y la desesperación por terminar por fín con la sobra que me persigue…. El miedo terminaba siempre consumiéndome; Gritándome a todo pulmón por quedarme con él y olvidarlo todo._

_Oferta peligrosamente tentadora. Casi caigo._

_El diario de mi Madre me pesa en las rodillas como cruel advertencia. Ya debería haber sabido que uno no puede escapar de su destino, de los juramentos inquebrantables que se recitan en una tumba… El sueño fue lindo mientras duró- He de decir que, más que un alivio temporal, me resultó ser la gloria…..Pero, Yo tengo una obligación. Ahora lo sé, y le doy gracias a la persona que me brindó la oportunidad de ser feliz una vez más… Eso me da mucho más fuerza y motivación para regresar_

_Volver; Bueno, en ese caso, ya será lo que la vida quiera…_

_Mientras tanto…_

Isabella sacó la hurtada y vieja pistola de su padre del amplio bolsillo de su chamarra negra. Tomándola entre manos temblorosas, palpo el cañón y luego la cargó, resonando el sonido metálico y rechinando en sus oídos. Aquella arma le provocaba escozor y malestar en la mano. Volvió a guardarla después de permitirse derramar tres lágrimas impregnadas del miedo que no permitiría relucir en un futuro no tan lejano.

Se puso en pie, dejando involuntariamente el celular encendido. En la pequeña pantalla; el mensaje de hace a penas unos minutos informándole sobre un punto de encuentro.

Cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha. Salió a la tormenta de la que solo Dios sabía si regresaría.

_Adiós, Edward._

.

.

.

—Tú lo sabías. —No lo preguntó. Simplemente fue un hecho real siendo sentenciado. Su voz no mostró atisbo de reclamación, frustración y enfado. Sino una mezcla homogénea de dolor, incertidumbre y seriedad.

El licántropo no contesto. ¿Qué podría contestarle?, ¿Qué lo sentía?... Eso el vampiro ya lo sabía mejor que él mismo. Ambas criaturas tenían la plena conciencia de que la bomba algún día estallaría… Aunque la reacción ante la verdad fue diferente para cada uno, los unía la misma punzada de dolor…. Jacob Black recordó el modo en el que él mismo se enteró de la verdad…. Se preguntó; Si había sido tan duro para él, quien consideraba a Bella como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo. ¿Cómo sería para Edward?, quien consideraba a Bella como el sostén de toda su existencia. O al menos era eso lo que aseguraba el Vampiro.

—Terrible —contestó a sus preguntas mentales— NO tengo palabras para describir como me siento.

Jacob exhaló, y su aliento dibujo el vapor sobre la lluvia que caía sobre él…. No observaba a Edward. Se hallaba trepado en una rama de un pino cercano. Su acompañante permanecía abajo; se pie mirando hacia la nada; —Leíste la carta de Reneé Swan ¿No es así? — Preguntó —Fue por eso que te mantuviste con ella hasta que yo llegara. Por eso eres su amigo.

—Soy su amigo porque a mi se me da la gana —fue lo que contestó Black., deseando que los recuerdos de aquella maldita carta no acosaran su mente una vez más — Reneé Swan solo me dejó claro lo que yo ya sabía. No hay diferencia.

—También es la razón de tu renuencia hacia tu manada.

_Chupasangre estúpido- _Jacob gruñó sin ganas al verse descubierto de nuevo

—Regla numero dos del clan: A los lobos no se nos deja intervenir en el destino de la gente. Descartando el hecho de que aun soy un inútil —rió sin gracia — Pensaba ayudarle un poco más. Como Jacob o como la bola de pelos…

— ¿Cuál es la regla numero uno del clan?

_No fraternizar con vampiros._

—Me lo imaginaba…—Respingó durante un leve segundo, casi imperceptible— Charlie Swan. No he tenido la oportunidad de leer su mente despierta. Durmiendo solo sueña acontecimientos triviales se del trabajo…

—No le sacarás más información a él de la que ya sabes hoy…—le interrumpió— El jefe Swan no permite que se mencione palabra del acontecimiento. Quemó todas las cosas de Renée; ropa, joyas, cartas. El diario que encontraste fue la única cosa que Bella logró rescatar. Charlie no se involucra jamás con cosas que le recuerden a su esposa. Y eso incluye a…

—Su hija….

El licántropo asintió la cabeza, a pesar de que ese gesto no podría ser contemplado por nadie. Edward seguía debajo, inescrutable. Había algo dentro de Jacob, una voz susurrante diciéndole que no le mirará, a menos de que quisiera arrepentirse y llevarse el rostro destrozado del vampiro en su mente hasta el fin de sus días.

—La noche en que volví a ver a Bella después del secuestro fue la misma que leí la carta de Renée Swan. — le contó. Si, ahora tenía la libertad de abrir su mente y contar las cosas que se guardaba para si mismo— Ella estaba a las afueras de la Push. Ese día se desataba una tormenta. Se estaba mojando mucho, así que decidí ir con ella. Tendría yo unos 12 años, no lo recuerdo…..

Edward lo vió claro en la mente de Jacob mientras el lo relataba con palabras: Vio a la pequeña niña sentada y hecha un ovillo bajo la lluvia, abrazando un pequeño paquete contra su pecho, tal y como se abrazaría el más valioso de los tesoros. Vió al niño moreno acercándose. Ella ya era su amiga del colegio antes del incidente…Verle de nuevo, en ese estado de devastación fue el primer golpe para el licántropo; —_Bella. ¡Dios, Bella!, te estas mojando mucho. Ven conmigo_— le había dicho. Y el Jacob del pasado tuvo que insistir durante más de media hora para poder moverla y llevarla a su casa…. A pesar de cuantas veces Billy Black preguntó por el número de su residencia o el modo de llevarla de vuelta a Forks. Bella nunca respondió.

Jacob se mantuvo a su lado hasta que el sueño la venció. Al final, la curiosidad pudo más que cualquier cosa y escrutó en el paquete, esperando encontrar dentro de él las razones del cambio drástico de su compañera y amiga del colegio.

—….No permitas que el rencor la consuma. Ayúdala, Cuídala, Quiérela—Citó cuando su relato terminó— Cuando descubrí que la seguías y supe lo que eras. Lo que de verdad esperabas. Entonces me pregunté si debía hablarte de esa hoja de papel. A final, La misma Renée terminó encontrándote.

Edward no respondió.

En realidad. A Jacob nunca le molestó el carácter con temple y paciencia de Edward. De hecho, algunas veces, y vaya que era una vergüenza para él, le resultaba inevitablemente envidiable. Una persona siempre desearía reaccionar con calma ante los retazos y malas jugadas que la vida te ofrece. ¿A que se debía su repentina reacción furica después de oír el simple silencio?

—Escucha, chupasangre— Entonces Jake si se atrevió a bajar del árbol de un solo salto para colocarse frente a frente contra el Vampiro— Entiendo que es duro, ¡Carajo!, claro que lo es… Pero no te desvíes…. Recuerda cual es la única razón por la que permito que mi mejor amiga frecuente a mi enemigo natural. Ya no solo tienes un deber con ella o conmigo. ¡Cúmplelo y no empieces a encogerte como una tortuguita dentro de tu ridículo caparazón de dolor! No eres tu el sufrido en esta historia....

Las palabras se estancaron en su boca. Pues no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una sola más cuando en calor comenzó a arremeter dentro de su cuerpo. Subiendo desde sus pies hasta la espina dorsal… Los temblores invadieron su ser cuando la sangre le hirvió y la cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar de un momento a otro; — ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Ahora No! —gritó cuando el fuego se hizo presente en cada poro de su piel.

Edward contempló impresionado cada movimiento de Jacob; retorciendo su cuerpo, empuñando sus manos hasta que la venas de muñecas y antebrazos fueran perfectamente marcadas en la piel, y gruñendo con la sola esperanza de recuperar el control. No le asustaba el hecho de que pudiese entrar en fase delante de él. Era lo suficientemente rápido como para huir de un novato.

Lo que lo mantuvo apacible fue, más bien, el hecho de que fuera exclusivamente su comportamiento el que provocara esa pre-transformación. Se cuestionó así mismo cuanto realmente tendría que ver Bella o él mismo en las reacciones de Jacob….

Finalmente, el chico logró recuperar parte de su paz en varias respiraciones monocordes y recuerdos relativamente agradables…. El vampiro se tomó la libertad de posar una gélida mano el hombro del agitado muchacho.

—¿Qué…rayos…?—intentó preguntar Jacob en jadeos.

—Suponiendo que mis conocimientos sobre tu especie no sean erróneos; Estas llegando a la madurez— La cabeza de Jake se alzó hacia los ojos de Edward en un acto reflejo, procesando la noticia con incredulidad— Deberías cuidarte. Ahora, cualquier disgusto puede significar una transformación no deseada.

—Genial…oportuna…pubertad…

Edward sonrió por primera vez en aquel día. Era evidente, después de tantos años de vagar por la tierra, nunca había conocido una personalidad que pudiese igualar a la del Licántropo Jacob…. Supuso que entre todas las ventajas que acarreaban conocer a Bella; tratar con Black era una de ellas. Ridículo, ¿No es así? Que fuera precisamente un hombre lobo quien atendía sus dudas y descubrimientos respecto a la humana, que fuera Jacob quien constantemente lo pusiera en su lugar cuando pocas criaturas se atrevían a corregirle… Absurdo; que siendo el un vampiro, sea quien abogue por sus problemas de metamorfosis y no su respectiva manada.

Por más idiota que sonará. El temporal exilio le había provisto mucho más que una razón de existencia; Una familia y….. ¿Un amigo? Si es que de ese modo se le puede llamar.

El teléfono sonó de repente en varias repicadas…. Edward no estuvo dispuesto a contestarlo- No se encontraba con el humor de tomar llamadas del celular que, solo Alice sabría para que tontería se le habría ocurrido obsequiárselo. No se molestó en si quiera ver quien llamaba- Pasaron los segundos y el repique fastidioso del aparato no cesó de hacer ruido dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Puedes… Puedes hacerme el favor de contestar esa…cosa—Gruñó Jacob, aun en un intento patético de controlar su temperamento— No me ayuda…para nada…

Rendido, sacó el celular y abrió la tapa de este, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de poner el auricular en su oído. Escuchaba perfectamente la voz desde la palma de su mano…… Lo que pasó después fue en cuestión de unos pocos segundos.

La voz de Alice; claramente desesperada fue reducida a palabras rápidas y chillantes con el único fin de no perder tiempo en una conversación; Pues el tiempo era con lo que menos contaban en ese preciso instante. Los músculos del vampiro se contrajeron y su rostro reveló la imagen del terror y la furia.

Las palabras llegaron a los oídos de Jacob de igual modo; _Peligro, Bella, James…_ Jacob imaginó la imagen del rubio, dueño del más ferviente de sus odios... El control sobre su propio cuerpo y carácter desapareció tras una oleada de fuego consumiendo sus venas.

.

.

.

La camioneta permanecía atracada en las bodegas abandonadas a las afueras de Forks. James se mantenía recargado en el asiento del conductor, fumándose una colilla de marihuana con la sonrisa más desvergonzada y sagaz desde su último encuentro con Bella… Rió cuando dio la tercera bocanada de humo, regocijándose de si mismo; ¡Vaya!, ¿Quién lo creería? Mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro; No solo conseguiría un notable aumento por su _dedicación_ y _trabajo_ encaminado a complacer los placeres de sus superiores. Sino que también, y vaya premio tan regocijante, tendría parte considerable del botín…..

Cierto era que, al principio James mostró renuencia de reunir a asesinos y vengadora en el mismo lugar; Le resultaba un tremendo desperdicio, pues no era Bella quien tendría las de ganar no lo que, sin duda no podría llamársele enfrentamiento…

Fueron sus jefes los que le aseguraron no atentar, del todo, con la vida de su visitante. Aseguraron _tratar_ asuntos pendientes con ella y después James podría disponer de lo que quisiese.

Solo existía una sola condición en todo esto; James no tiene permitido tocarle ni un solo pelo hasta que la reunión concluyera.

Bueno, ya había esperado por meses; ¿Qué serían unas cuantas horas?

Su semblante denotó mucho más alegría cuando atisbó la figura de Bella, levemente difusa, caminando bajo la tormenta, hacia su dirección. Abrió la puerta del copiloto para cederle el lugar y, de paso, tirar la colilla de marihuana…. Bella entró lentamente al auto, sin importar lo empapada que se encontrara. No miró a James y se limitó a cerrar tras de si la puerta en un fuerte azotón.

—Apestas…—le dijo a James, sin quitar la vista del parabrisas.

El rió sin ganas y encendió el auto para ponerlo en marcha. A la carretera, saliendo de Forks. Bella se detuvo a mirar por el reto retrovisor y mirar hacia el pueblo que dejaba atrás. Permaneció seria y apacible por fuera, no demostraría jamás lo difícil que significaba ahora para ella consumar su venganza. Si hay alguien al que nunca le mostraría ni un solo indicio de flaqueo, ese sería James.

—Es una lastima. Te ofrecería un _churro _para no nervios. Pero me temo que se me han terminado.

—Menos mal— respondió tajante— Todo aquello que frecuentes me da asco.

—Eso no es muy educado de tu parte. ¿Es así como le hablas a tu gallardo noviecito?

Una fuerte punzada irrumpió su pecho cuando el recuerdo de Edward fue mencionado por los labios de James. ¿Se habría ya percatado de su ausencia? ¿La perdonaría si todo saldría mal? Tal vez no. No lo culpaba de ser así. Intento atraer el recuerdo de su último encuentro para hacer la situación un poco más soportable. Gran error; Se forzó a convertir un sollozo en un fallido gruñido de furia.

—Ups…—se mofó el conductor captado su fallido intento— Querida Bella. No sabía que lo quisiera tanto. Dime; sabe algo él de tus planes de revancha—El silencio respondió por ella— Jaja, Lo imaginé. Bella, Bella… no te ofendas cariño, pero creo que haces lo mejor acudiendo a mí. ¿Para que le damos a Cullen la decepción de su vida?

_La decepción de su vida. _Repitió ella tortuosamente.

—Tú ya bien lo sabes. No eres que digamos el prototipo perfecto de pareja perfecta para alguien como él. Hay que dejarlo con la alegría cursi y momentánea de la aventura de su vida— James volteó a verla con la burla más cruel que su faz pudo denotar— Es mejor así. No digo que no seas linda, cariño. Simplemente no deseo ver tu congoja cuando, después de varios meses, Cullen se aburra de ti y busque verdaderos partidos para él.

Cada palabra taladró la cabeza de Bella, volviéndola un completo desastre en donde solo se armaba las ideas que James había complementado con las propias. Si, era cierto…. Aunque fuese indudable el afecto que Edward demostraba por ella, a la larga… el siempre se merecería algo mucho mejor…. ¿Por qué una persona como el tendría que vivir encadenado a los traumas y problemas patéticos de alguien como ella? No. En definitiva, jamás permitiría que Edward quedara estancado a su lado. El debería…debe continuar sin ella….

La esperanza de regresar a su lado de consumió en menos de un segundo. Ahora todo daba igual.

—Si, es mejor así— susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que James no pudiese oírla.

Ah, que delicioso era el aura de un corazón herido. Eso solo hacía mucho más deseable el de Bella a James.

El caminó perdió la carretera cuando la camioneta se adentró a un sendero irregular, adentrándose en espeso bosque de algún kilometro camino a Seattle. El corazón de Bella comenzó a palpitar de forma irregular conforme más tiempo trascurría y el camino profundo entre vegetación y tierra no cesaba. Lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiese encontrarla si quiera muerta. Finalmente, la camioneta entró a lo que parecía un campamento en medio del bosque… Varios camiones y tiendas se concentraban alrededor de lo que era una péquela cabaña de madera. …Los hombres que ahí congregaban posaron la mirada en ella cuando el vehículo atracó a lado de otros muchos vehículos de todo terreno ahí estacionados…. Abrió la puerta cuando James lo hizo. Sus piernas temblaron cuando tocó el suelo terroso del lugar. Listo, estaba hecho. Ya no podría echar rienda a tras.

Con una señal, James la hizo caminar hacia la pequeña y tenebrosa Cabaña. La lluvia aun no había cesado, pero no fue hasta ese momento que sintió el verdadero frío el agua carcomer sus entrañas….. Se le abrió la puerta con apremió y James hizo una reverencia burlona, invitándola a pasar. Bella temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tomó un leve suspiro para infundirse aunque fuese un poco de valor y luego penetró dentro de ella con la puerta cerrándose tras ella.

.

.

.

Un aullido estridente resonó mucho más fuerte que el relámpago que hacia pocos segundo había hecho estremecer los bosques del lugar. Luego de unos segundos, muchos más sonidos lobunos corearon el principal, creando una melodía llena de gruñidos y ladridos conforme el tiempo transcurría.

El lobo de pelo rojizo corría por los bosques, respondiendo y liderando la canción bestial que hacia eco por todo el lugar. A su costado, otro animal con apariencia más humana pero con comportamiento más fiero y hostil; corría en busca de algún indicio, aunque fuera el más mínimo… de la humana perdida. Así continuaron durante varios minutos, escrutando cada sitio del bosque, intentado encontrar aunque fuera un pequeño rastro de su aroma entre los árboles y tierra.

_No está en la Push. Sam asegura que no hay rastro de ella - _Piensa el lobo, sabiendo que el vampiro lo escucha _Tal vez se encuentra en el pueblo._

—Mis hermanos la buscan ahí. No se encuentra en Forks.

Las palabras salieron secas y mezquinas de su boca. ¡Fue tan estúpido! No debió separarse de ella ni un solo momento. Y ahora las consecuencias de su descuido iban a costarle caras. Un precio tan tortuoso de pagar. Iba a perderla… lo haría si no se daba prisa. ¿Qué iba a ser de él sin ella?; No quiso si quiera figurarlo…. Nunca tuvo el miedo más presente en su vida. Si Bella desaparecía, si ella no regresase; Todo quedaría en nada, tan simple como eso.

_La encontraremos- _Alentó Jacob, acelerando aun más la carrera y explotando sus sentidos al máximo.

.

.

.

Bella cerró la mano fuertemente contra el mango de la pistola escondida en su chaqueta conforme el odio surgía por si solo de sus entrañas. Las sonrientes figuras delante de ella la miraban con cruel curiosidad… ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?, quedaba tan poco del Félix Y Demetri de sus pesadillas; de los andrajosos y asqueroso hombres que mataron a su madre.

—¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡de verdad que no puedo!— exclamó Félix con entusiasmo— ¡Isabella!, Los años caen como pétalos sobre ti— Se acercó a ella, rodeándola con lentos pasos. Sintiéndose asqueada y desnudaba con su mirada borgoña— Mira nada mas. Pero si estas empapada. Acércate a la chimenea, linda. No queremos que pesques un resfriado. ¡Ya la viste, hermano!, ¡Solo mírala!

Demetri permanecía recargado a la pared. Los recuerdos de Bella la inundaron. ¿Cómo olvidar a la mente siniestra? Si existía alguien de los dos hermanos a quien dedicarle más odio y grima. Ese sin duda era el _hombre_ que respondía al nombre de Demetri; —La veo, Félix— una media sonrisa fue dibujándose en su rostro. Demetri abandonó su posición para encontrarse frente a frente con Bella, quien se mantuvo estática cuando los dedos de él se pasearon por las fibras mojadas de su cabello—Te he extrañado, Isabella. Esa mirada fiera tuya es la única que hace que el insufrible mundo se pinte más interesante.

La mano le tembló colérica cerca del gatillo.

Los dedos de Demetri recorrieron sus mejillas en delicados roces gélidos. Las nauseas a causa del cólera comenzaron a ser casi intolerables. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su barbilla y mejillas, obligándole a mirar la expresión de burlona satisfacción de Demetri; —Te pareces a tu madre— Murmuró con descarada sonrisa.

Bella no lo soportó más.

Su manó apretó el gatillo del revolver contra Demetri en un rápido movimiento. El estruendo sonó peor que cualquier trueno de tormenta. Un disparo, dos, tres… El arma tembló en su mano cuando las balas salieron continuas del cañón hacia el estomago de Demetri…. Un crujido extraño sonó cuando estas chocaron contra su cuerpo. Luego… un golpe sordo que la dejó sin aliento. Completamente aturdida, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que yacía en el suelo del otro extremo de la cabaña de donde originalmente se encontraba. Un terrible dolor agudo apareció en su cabeza junto con el calor líquido de la sangre correr desde nacimiento de su frente. La vista volvió a borrarse cuando su cuello fue aprisionado por la mano del mismo Demtri, ileso… contra la pared junto a la chimenea.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era aquello posible?... Visualizó la pistola tirada en el suelo. Ni una mancha de sangre más que las propias. Y Demetri, aprisionándola con el costado completamente intacto…. Con los pequeños agujerillos impresos en su camisa.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Isabella—ronroneó, ejerciendo más presión en su frágil cuello— Era de esperarse. Nunca fuiste de las que se quedan paradas sin actuar. No cabe duda, sigues siendo mi orgullo.

—¿Qué…de-demonios eres? —jadeó con el poco aíre que se le permitió llegar a sus pulmones.

Demetri se limitó a saborear con la lengua la sangre que corría ahora pos su mejilla; Luego, limpiándose los labios con rastros del liquido espeso y rojo. Posó sus ojos sobre ella, de la misma tonalidad que su sangre.

—Tu sangre es como agua en el desierto— Contestó Y Bella no necesitó más aclaración.

¡Imposible!, Esto tendría que ser un sueño. Una de sus peores pesadillas. No podía ser, simplemente, era Inadmisible.

—Vampiro…—susurró cuando todas las piezas cobraron su lugar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Y ahí lo tienen. La verdad descubierta ante los ojos de Bella. Hoy comí drama también XD. ¿Qué les pareció?. Bueno… y no encontramos al inicio de los problemas. ¬¬ Si, si creen que esto es grave, esperen un poco más… Uff… por fín, un poco de acción no le caería mal a este ficc wuajaja. Ejem…**

**Espero que lo disfruten. Es el ultimo cap de Corazón d Fiera que escribo a la una de la mañana. El siguiente será en mis horarios de descanso después de la Universidad T_T ah… ¡Adiós vacaciones! Deséenme suerte T_T**

**Un abrazo a todas y gracias por sus reviews. De verdad, me motivan a continuar.**

**Mariiz**


	11. Entre Vampiros

**Entre Vampiros.**

Poco sabía Bella de un tabú lleno de contradicciones y fantasías.

De pequeña, su carácter era excesivamente asustadizo, de modo que la simple palabra _Vampiro_, sólo desencadenaba miedo y renuencia; Solía evitar cualquier tipo de libro, película o tópico referente a semejantes criaturas fantasiosas que constantemente alimentaban sus más terribles pesadillas… Recordaba la imagen de Renée consolándola una noche de desvelo a los siete años, donde, por simple curiosidad infantil, encendió el televisor que transmitía un documental acerca _Drácula_; De éste, se fueron desglosando las característica diversas de "los Seres de la noche", "los bebedores de sangre"… Criaturas con apariencia humana, mortíferas y terroríficas capaces de entrar por tu ventana y saciar su sed con la última gota de tu sangre… Fue repudio total al género vampírico y todo lo que aquello conllevaba.

Sin embargo, el tiempo después de la tragedia cambió ampliamente su modo de percepción. Al cumplir los 12 años, en uno de los muchos intentos desesperados por huir de su realidad, decidió adentrarse en el mundo de la ficción en la literatura; No solo leyó la novela completa del personaje que en el pasado había alimentando sus peores pesadillas, si no que también apareció una nueva afinidad por películas, libros y relatos fantásticos referentes al tema de Vampiros, Hombres lobo, Elfos y demás….. No se trataba más que de eso, de un simple hobbie para escapar a un mundo surrealista, pues, para ella, ni siquiera criaturas míticas y espeluznantes como los vampiros u hombres lobo eran mucho peor que los asesinos responsables de todo su tormento.

Las terribles ironías de la vida….

Su aberración por los seres bebe sangre brotó nuevamente de su interior mucho más fervientemente que en su niñez. Acrecentando el odio con cada lengüeteo, absorbiendo los chorros de sangre naciente de su cabeza…. Se sintió sucia con el simple contacto; Un vampiro no debería ser así; ellos eran criaturas potencialmente gráciles y pasionales… Lo que Demetri le inspiraba no era emoción ni miedo, sino un profundo asco y odio, sobrepasando las escalas de lo natural…. Bueno, si el simple monstruo que la mantenía acorralada y sujeta contra la pared ya era un fenómeno paranormal, ¿por qué su odio por él no podría ser, del mismo modo, fenomenalmente mayúsculo?

—Engendro…—carraspeó ella, mirando con sumo odio y rencor el borgoña de sus ojos — Bestia, Fenómeno.

Si un vampiro era la raza a la que Demetri y Felix pertenecían, si lo habían sido todo este tiempo, entonces Malditos… ¡Mil veces malditos los de su especie!

Demetri sonrió con malicia. Como si las palabras pronunciadas, lejos de ser un insulto a su persona, fueran el mejor de los halagos. La miró y siguió comprobando lo que él ya sabía: Bella era la Mujer. Perfecta. Lo suficiente para satisfacer una eternidad de diversión y placeres…. Con una uña, paseó el contorno de la mejilla derecha de su victima, dejando una línea carmesí tras el; ¡ah!, el olor era tan delicioso; Llevó su dedo a la boca, manchado de la sangre de Bella, que ahora también corría y caía en pequeñas gotas a su cuello. La línea perfecta dibujada en la mejilla de Bella era un adorno provocador, al igual que su expresión mal disimulada en un intento de ocultar el dolor…

—Dime, querida— le habló en voz suave— ¿No te has planteado alguna vez la posibilidad de vivir eternamente? Yo sí, y déjame decirte que es la sensación de poder más excepcional del universo.

La carcajada de Felix resonó por la cabaña. De modo que ¿era ése el fin?.... No les bastaría con jugar con ella y luego matarla, sino que la convertiría en su juguete eterno, transformándola en una de ellos, condenada a ver sus rostros y vivir con ese pesar por el resto de los siglos… Una vida de vampiros….

Jamás.

—Mátame…—desafió Bella. La faz de su rostro solo podía denotar odio. El miedo pasaba a un segundo plano, sin importar la conciencia de saberse acorralada por un ser que, si lo deseaba, podría romper su cuello con un simple apretón de dedos. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho ya?... Por el simple gusto de atormentarla y hacerla sentir mucho más miserable y frágil de lo que su condición humana le limitaba…..Pero no esta vez, si morir era lo que se necesitaba para deshacerse de ellos, si provocar el hambre de las bestias era la solución…. la tomaría. Preferible la muerte a convertirse en una criatura como ellos.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó Demtri con burla.

— ¿Te gusta mi sangre? —Retó Bella— Es tuya. Bébetela, ¿¡Qué esperas!?... Puedes chuparme hasta dejarme seca. ¡Anda!. Actúa como la sanguijuela asquerosa que eres. ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe y atragántate conmigo!

Las manos del vampiro flaquearon el agarre de su cuello, permitiéndole respirar un poco más. Se vio cohibida por el deseo desencadenado que la faz de Demetri comenzaba a denotar después de pronunciar esas palabras. Supuso que esa debía ser una buena señal…. Si el vampiro sucumbía a sus deseos y pasiones, entonces no se limitaría a pensar en convertir o no a su victima, si no del simple hecho de beber de ella hasta quedar sosegado…. Confió que serían unos cuantos minutos de tortura pero, ¿acaso no valían la pena?... ¿Qué era una lapso corto de terror a toda una eternidad de congoja?.... Inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando la poca piel desnuda de su cuello que el agarre de Demetri le permitía, ofreciéndosela como una ofrenda. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?... Una humana, ¿combatir contra dos vampiros?. Hasta alguien tan insensata e imprudente jactaba como imposible y absurdo tal combate….

Félix estuvo ahí en menos de un segundo. Olfateando la parte desnuda de su cuello sonoramente. Luego, simplemente volvió a reír en carcajadas. Tanto buen humor de su parte no le dejaba las cosas tan fáciles a Bella.

—Delicioso….—susurró Félix una vez más. Acercándose nuevamente al cuello de Bella—…Solo una mordida.

—Aún no— reprendió Demetri y, del mismo modo que su hermano, olfateo la fragancia de su piel ofrecida. Sonriendo para sí mismo con malévola expresión…. Capturó la mirada de su victima, transmitiéndole toda la burla y petulancia posible; — Ah. Bella— volvió a dirigirse ella, acariciando la cortadura de su mejilla, embarrando el resto de su piel con la sangre de ésta— Esos son los detalles que me hacen quererte con nosotros. Tienes tantas agallas. ¿Sabes?, aún te recuerdo en los días que compartimos juntos.

Ella no deseaba oírlo. De hecho, cualquier simple recuerdo minúsculo del tiempo a lado de Félix y Demetri era catalizador de sus peores pesadillas. Y ahora estaban ellos dos, impacientes por rememorárselos una vez más….¿Por qué no se limitaban simplemente a matarla?

—Ah, sí…Recuerdo el día que te escapaste de nosotros— Demetri retiró sus ojos de ella, como si mirando a la nada, el recuerdo en su mente pudiera volverse más nítido. — ¿Cómo olvidar ese día?.... No creímos posible tu escape. Eras tan solo una mocosa pequeña y pensamos que encontrarte y matarte sería una tarea aburrida y excesivamente fácil.

—Resultaste mucho más que una chillona imprudente— complementó Félix frescamente.

—Éramos los mejores en lo que hacíamos, Bella— Demetri continuó— Adultos, hombres, hasta oficiales nos rogaban por piedad cuando un trabajo se nos era encomendado. Tu madre rogó piedad por ella y por ti. Y sin embargo, las veces que te tocaba tú nunca rogabas piedad por nadie—el vampiro escudriñó cada rincón del cuerpo de su presa, gozando con la misma faz de tremebundo aborrecimiento y flamas de furia en sus ojos caobas— Eran siempre esos ojos llenos de odio y sed de venganza los que me miraban al terminar mis acciones. Los mismos que me dedicas ahora…. ¡la primera mujer lo suficientemente cabrona como para atreverse a responderme de esa forma!; Como comprenderás, ese tipo de cosas te dejan impresionado…Aún no he vivido lo suficiente para ser un Vampiro. Pero no creo que ni en una eternidad pueda toparme con una chica igual a ti.

—Estando en prisión pensamos en diferentes formas de escapar y llegar a ti…—Félix estaba igual o más cerca de ella. Tanta proximidad la hizo marearse. Sentir el aliento de ambos vampiros sobre su cuello... el odio cegó su vista y el asco sus sentidos, inmóvil, en la cárcel de unos brazos en los que no valdría la pena luchar por liberarse— A veces nos preguntábamos porque nos molestábamos en pensar en ti. A final de cuentas era sólo una chiquilla que tuvo suerte.

— ¡Pero que una niña de 11 años nos superara! — Exclamó con afán su hermano— No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando por fin pude dar contigo y tu escondite esa noche y, al minuto, estar rodeado de un completo operativo federal— se carcajeó teatralmente— Sigo preguntándome cómo lo hiciste. ¿Cómo lograste esconderte de nosotros?, ¿Cómo pediste ayuda?:…. ¿Cómo lograste encerrarnos tras las rejas?

Recordó las palabras de su madre, ordenándole que huyera… La culpa desgargante de hallarse corriendo a ningún lugar en específico…. El teléfono móvil que, en un descuido de Felix al atormentarla, pudo quitarle sin que se diera cuenta; Las horas largas escondida debajo de esa hedionda coladera esperando por la ayuda…. acrecentando el pavor de ser encontrada, de no volver a ver nunca más a su madre., con el rencor acrecentándose en cada poro de su ser.

El odio es amargo, lacerante, te oprime de forma dolorosa dominándote, dejándote fuera de tu propio yo

—El odio rompe barreras…—afirmó Bella con voz débil, sin encontrar una mejor forma se explicarse. Y era una cosa del todo cierta, así como el amor puede reconstruirlas. Aunque resultara inútil pensar en él situándose en un momento critico como ése.

—Nosotros vivimos de odio, Bella— le aseguró Demetri. Félix, por primera vez, abandonó esa expresión de malévola diversión, sustituyéndola por otra de seriedad y excesiva concentración. No necesitó saber para qué ellos invocaban su propio autocontrol— Por eso tenemos que _Vivir_ contigo… Beberé de tu sangre. ¡Que de eso no te quepa duda!, pero no te daré el gusto de matarte. Nos queda toda una vida por delante….

Las bocas de ambos vampiros se abrieron lentamente. Dejando a la vista los centellas blancas de sus dientes, listos para morder…. Con terror, contempló como los colmillos de ambos se despuntaban y afilaban por sí solos, aumentando levemente de tamaño en comparación con la dentadura restante de sus bocas. Vampiros. Vampiros palpables y reales…. Criaturas tan nauseabundas y oscuras; Un ser al que no pretendía unirse nunca jamás.

Desesperada, escudriñó en cada rincón de su mente alguna forma de liberarse. Aunque fuese una lucha perdida, prefería cualquier cosa antes de que esos dientes se enterraran en su cuello…. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos, obligándose a pensar en algo, lo que fuera…. Hasta ahora, las características descritas por muchas obras literarias habían acertado en solo pequeñas partes de la verdad, ¿Qué referencias serían las correctas y cuáles podrían serle de ayuda?.... Matar vampiros no era una característica en la que todas y cada una de ellas coincidieran.

Colmillos que se contraen y se camuflan…. Piel Pálida y ojos borgoña…. Había un libro. Uno… Al punto del llanto, se devanó la cabeza indagando cuál era y hallar con él una forma de escapar.

El aliento de Demetri rozó su piel a pocos milímetros del contacto….

_¡El fuego!_

Su manó se alargó en un rápido movimiento. Tomando con ella la llave de fierro incandescente a lado de ella, justo en la chimenea… Demetri emitió un sonido gutural grave y resonador, lo más parecido al rugido de un león cuando la punta de su nueva arma irrumpió en su ojo derecho, encajándose en ese mismo orificio… Sus manos liberaron a Bella, dejándola caer sobre el suelo mientras Demetri las posicionaba en donde antes se encontraba su ojo.. Félix se mantuvo pasmado, aproximándose a su hermano sin saber exactamente que hacer.

Bella aprovechó el momento y corrió. Las piernas le tamborilearon cuando llegó a la puerta, pero no se detuvo, no contó con tiempo de tomar la pistola tirada en el suelo. Sólo mantuvo aquel fierro con la punta al rojo vivo como única arma…. Los humanos allá afuera ya no eran su preocupación.

Félix se puso de pie cuando la puerta azotó contra la cabaña con intenciones de alcanzarla.

—No…—le detuvo su hermano. Con la palma apretando su cara, ahora chamuscada y deformada— Deja que se escape. Veremos si la táctica le sale del mismo modo con James.

.

.

.

James la vio salir de la cabaña como una bala.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, él también hizo una carrera en alcanzarla junto con más hombres y retenerla en su lugar…. Bella era rápida e, insitada por el susto y la adrenalina, golpeó a varios de sus captores con el fierro incandescente. En un intento por someterla, James detuvo esa misma arma con sus manos por la parte fría. Su fuerza, a pesar de los jadeos y esfuerzos de Bella, siempre sería superior. Le arrebató el fierro de sus manos, lanzándolo lejos de allí y, a cambio de esto, solo recibió una fuerte patada en su estomago….

—Ésta la vas a pagar…—jadeó James de rodillas, observando como ella se internaba en el bosque— ¡SIGANLA!, ¡NO LA DEJEN IR!

Se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie y correr al bosque junto con otro grupo de corruptos armados. No iba a tener escapatoria esta vez. O lo elegía a él o a las balas de las pistolas….

Bella tropezó innumerables veces con las raíces y hierbas que le dificultaban el camino. Con toda la fuerza restante, mantuvo un rumbo rápido hacia ningún lugar. No sabía donde se encontraba ni tampoco hacia que lugar era mejor correr. Las caídas se hicieron constantes conforme se adentraba en el bosque. Escuchó detrás de ella los disparos al aíre, buscándola…. El dejá vu la devolvió a aquella noche. Los mismos sonidos ensordecedores de dos pistolas, los gritos llamándola por su nombre y la incertidumbre de saber si cabría un chance de supervivencia…

Le dolía todo; la cara, las piernas y el costado. No se había dado cuenta de que tan dañada estaba cuando los golpes y heridas le cobraron factura en un sobreesfuerzo físico. Sus costillas rugieron de dolor, el golpe de Demetri había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, disminuyendo su velocidad y al final… venciéndola por completo.

James fue la primera persona en alcanzarla. Se lanzó sobre ella, el golpe contra el suelo y el peso de James a su espalda le robaron el aliento. Entre forcejeos intentó liberarse; rodaron por el suelo irregular y terroso a vista de todos aquellos que, por órdenes de James, solo se dedicaron a observar y no intervenir; Patadas, golpes, mordidas. Era tanta lucha como para alguien tan cansado…. Los golpes contra James la dejaron en libertad por unos segundos. Aprovechándolos para arrastrarse lejos de él…

Un grito agudo y desgarrador salió de su boca cuando el pie de otra persona golpeó su ya lesionado costado. El dolor remitió en todo su cuerpo, dejándola estática sobre el suelo. Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia; otro golpe más- esta vez propinado por el mismo James-, se estrelló en otro sitio que le fue imposible identificar… a estas alturas cualquier parte del cuerpo le laceraba por igual…

Su cabeza se vio balanceada hacia atrás cuando las Manos de James la tomaron por el cuello de la sudadera…. Sus ojos parpadearon lentamente, amenazando con cerrarse definitivamente. Un hilo de sangre fue cayendo al suelo… Se sorprendió ligeramente al comprobar que la esta misma le pertenecía a James; Al menos le quedaba la certeza de saberse lo suficientemente fuerte….

Ya no lograba percibir otra cosa que no fuera cansancio. Ella solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo… de todos…

—Dime dónde está Cullen, Bella —le susurró James, acercándose al oído de esta— ¿Qué crees que este haciendo tu amorcito ahora?

Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Lo hacía lejos de ella…. Y eso estaba bien. Edward debería mantenerse donde esta. Nada sería peor que verla a ella de ese modo.

.

.

.

Y, por segunda vez aquella noche; Un rugido inundó el bosque de terror. El sonido resonó de tal modo que las ramas de los frondosos pinos se tamborilearan… Luego, un aullido prologado y salvaje, calando de pavor los huesos de cada uno de los humanos allí reunidos… El eco llegó a los adormecidos oídos de Bella, tensándole el cuerpo automáticamente….

_No más vampiros… _Pensó antes de ser lanzada a otras manos captoras y, para su desgracia, armadas

James advirtió con pavor como los rugido iba acrecentando al punto de escucharse a lo que debía ser menos de 5 metros de distancia; Rodeados por arboles, les fue imposible vislumbrar otra cosa que no fuesen arbustos y hierbas movidas por la gélida brisa otoñal. Detrás de él, tres hombres custodiaban a una desfallecida Bella mientras los demás; empuñando las ametralladoras y pistolas, se acercaban a pasos pausados y exageradamente lentos al frente, justo donde los Rugidos cesaron….

La cabezas de varios viraron con velocidad cuando la brisa movió uno de los arbustos con imposible velocidad, otras más hacia otro punto; escuchando sonidos de ramas secas quebrarse y el chiflón del aire, como un látigo ondearse…

El primer grito fue el de un muchacho pelirrojo, que… desesperado por la incertidumbre, punto el arma a un punto nada fijo, siendo lanzado de la nada a varios metros de distancia y chocando contra una de las muchas bases troncosas de los pinos del bosque.

Fue entonces cuando el miedo sucumbió sus mentes. Disparan leves explosiones continuas emitidas por sus armas resonaron, disparando a ningún punto fijo. Otros se limitaron a correr lejos, sin esperar a "la cosa" que los asechaba desde las sombras……Más hombres salieron volando por los aires, chocando contra rocas, arboles o el mismo suelo. A penas consientes de que su atacante, nada tendría que ver con un animal o, tan siquiera un humano.

James volvió a posicionarse cerca de Bella, y… fue solo en el momento en que su mano tuvo la intención de tocarla de nuevo, cuando de un momento a otro, el mismo experimentó el dolor y el golpe de caer contra los simientos de raíces, lejos de su posición anterior….

Con aturdimiento, no creyó la imagen que sus ojos contemplaban; Parado ahí, frente a él, se encontraba Edward Cullen, helando sus huesos con una mirada que no era colérica ni enfurecida; si no la viva faz del odio y la sed de sangre…

Siendo carcomido con el pavor; contempló como las balas se concentraban en hacer de Edward el blanco…Mas estas rebotaron de su cuerpo como si este fuera hecho de acero puro. Desesperado se puso de pie para correr, al darse cuenta de que Cullen caminaba a pasos lentos con el único objetivo a acercarse a él.

Sus intentos fueron inútiles; en un pestañar de ojos, el vampiro ya se hallaba con él. Sujetándolo con rudeza del cuello. Iniciando con lo que sería una larga tortura, la misma que Edward siempre deseó desde que lo conoció

.

.

Los oídos de Bella aun se mantuvieron consientes a la situación. Sintió sus parpados cosidos a su piel, tan pesados y difíciles de abrir…

Mucho que aun continuaban disparando, enloquecidos por encontrar una manera de asesinar a aquel extraño ser inmortal e inmune a cualquier arma que usasen. Algunos, notando aun la presencia de Bella en el lugar, apuntaron a ella, tomando como una teoría rápida que, la causante de todo aquel desastre era esa chiquilla yaciendo en el suelo….A punto de jalar el gatillo, el aullido ensordecedor volvió a parecer, sonando mucho más desgargante y furibundo que la ultima vez.

Fue hasta entonces que Bella logró abrir los ojos; y lo que contempló le robó la respiración. Al frente, un animal de proporciones colosales saltó contra aquellas personas que atentaban con matarla. Los sonidos guturales de rabia del animal de pelaje rojizo ahogaron los gritos agudos y sufridos de aquellos que estuvieron debajo de sus fauces…. Bella apretó los ojos, desviando la vista de aquella escena. Escuchando más gritos de gente huyendo despavorida.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró al canino justo frente a ella, observándola. Pensó en cuanto tardaría ese animal en comerla y en cuánto dolor no había sufrido ya….

Al contrario de eso, el lobo de limitó a posicionarse delaten de ella. Lanzando al cielo otro más de sus aullidos, llamando a algo o alguien….

Bella no entendió de que pudo tratarse hasta que esa figura caminó hacia ellos a pasos lentos; Fuera quien fuese, su aspecto era tétrico a los ojos de cualquiera…. Menos a los de ella, por supuesto….

En movimientos lentos, la razón de todos sus respiros fue acercándose. Sus ropas hechas un desastre a causa de las perforaciones y agujeros, el cabello cobrizo revuelto, pero igual de despampanante, sin hacer justicia a su demacrada faz…. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco cuando fijó los ojos de su rostro; Edward sufría, cualquiera diría que la zozobra lo estaba matando por dentro, dejándole una expresión de tortura, ansiedad y tristeza…. Pero no fue eso a lo que ella le rompió el corazón.

El golpe mortal recayó sobre ella cuando atisbó el chorro de sangre, cayendo grácilmente del nacimiento de sus labios. Edward era un vampiro…. Edward era uno de ellos….

Las manos gélidas acariciándole el rostro ahora cobraban sentido, la belleza cegadora, la piel de mármol. Todo encajaba, no había duda de ello. Su consiente de pidió a gritos alejarse del contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel, limpiando la sangre seca de las mejillas; pero ella no pudo evitarlo. Por desgracia para Bella; Edward ya era su vida, excluyendo el hecho de ser humano u otra cosa más. El daño estaba hecho y ya no existía vuelta atrás.

—Y persistes en alejarte de mí…—le susurró Edward, suave y tristemente. Quiso responderle, pero las palabras le quedaron estancadas en la garganta cuando una punzada de ardor recorrió todo su cuerpo. No se quejó cuando la compresión llegó a su mente. Los brazos de Edward la rodeaban, levantándola del suelo terroso, la cabeza de vampiro estaba enterrada en su pecho— ¿Cómo lo quieres entender? — la voz se rompió en un sollozo que congeló el corazón de Bella. Ella sabía que los vampiros no podían llorar, y sin embargo Edward, de algún modo lo estaba haciendo. Por ella, porque en verdad la quería…

El no podría ser la misma criatura que Félix Y Demtri; Él era diferente.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo la fue acunando en su pecho, evitando hacer algún movimiento brusco que pudiera lastimarla. Miró la figura de Jacob, debatiéndose en la mente el convertirse o no en un humano frente a ella….

—Llévatela…—le dijo al animal y este respingó al oír sus palabras.

_¿¡A dónde!?- _Pensó Jacob desesperado.

—A cualquier parte. Solo quiero que la mantengas lo más alejada posible de este lugar.

Bella escuchaba, lo hacia perfectamente a pesar de encontrarse al limite de su conciencia. Tembló ante la idea de separarse de Edward, aterrada de acompañar a ese lobo que no conocía… No comenzó a protestar hasta que su cuerpo fue elevado para ser colocado al lomo del animal.

—No, no…—logró pronunciar en un arduo esfuerzo. El vampiro se detuvo inmediatamente. Obedeciendo las órdenes de Bella.

_No sabe que soy yo… Tengo que cambiar de fase._

— ¡¿Eres idiota?! —Edward le gritó colérico— ¡Empeoraras su estado!

_No más de lo que lo empeorarías tú dejándola con un desconocido._

Jacob no se detuvo a escuchar más reclamos de desaprobación. Una vez estando en fase, era relativamente fácil salir de ella. Y, no era la curiosidad de experimentar las sensaciones de volver a su estado humano después de su milagrosa transformación y dominio del control sobre su bestia interna….Sino las fervientes ganas de que su amiga lo viera, de decirle con sus propias palabras que todo iba a salir bien y que, ya siendo un lobo o un humano, siempre iba a cuidar de ella…

Bella contempló todo con asombro. Como la figura del enorme canino disminuía y cambiaba de forma; dando paso a la silueta de otra persona, alguien conocido y, de igual modo, querido por ella…. ¿Es qué acaso siempre estuvo rodeada de secretos? ¿Desde cuándo las criaturas míticas se mantenían a su alrededor?.... Contempló al chico desnudo, ocupando l lugar donde antes había estado una de las criaturas más salvajes y terroríficas que hubiera visto jamás. Renuente a creer que ese mismo ser habitara en el cuerpo de su alegre y motivador mejor amigo….

—Jake…— La conciencia la abandonó por completo después de la última verdad rebelada.

.

.

.

Félix Y Demtri se mantuvieron ocultos a los ojos de Edward.

Él ahora rondaba por el campamento, en su búsqueda. Bella ahora iba alejándose de él, escuchaba cada trote que Jacob daba como lobo, cargando su más preciado tesoro en su lomo. El odio remitió una vez más en su cuerpo, agudizando sus sentidos de búsqueda para así encontrar a los dos verdaderos responsables de todas sus desgracias….

En constante movimiento; los vampiros encontraron el lugar donde el enfrentamiento se había sucintado… Contemplaron con asombro y burla las armas tiradas la tierra; la cobardía era un sentimiento tan común en los humanos… En el terreno aún se mantenía el perfume de la sangre de Bella, difuminado con el aroma de un vampiro más y…. lo que debía ser, un hijo de la Luna.

— ¡Un rebelde y un hombre lobo!— Clamó Félix divertido— ¡Maldición!; esa chica no va a dejar de sorprenderme.

—Aro va a disfrutar esto…— Demetri continuó en paseo por el terreno, inspeccionando cada rincón que pudiera develarle la identidad o paradero de los _Héroes_ de Bella. A cambió de ello, se encontró con algo mucho más interesante.

James aun estaba vivo cuando lo encontraron. A pesar de que el propósito de Edward nunca fue permitirle ser apoyado en su estado critico. No, después de propinarle los golpes con el doble de fuerza que el mismo le había soltado a Bella durante todas las ocasiones que Edward recordaba, lo había dejado ahí; con el único propósito de hacerle sufrir un muerte lenta, sin darle la oportunidad de obtener un alivio rápido a su calvario.

—Ayuda…—Imploró James, sin poder soportar más los huesos rotos de todo su cuerpo y las hemorragias internas de su pecho.

Demetri sonrió triunfante. Encontrando ya la forma de eliminar su primer obstáculo y, ¿Por qué no?, el inicio de un nuevo juego emocionante.

—Dinos quién lo hizo, James— le susurró al furibundo oído ensangrentado— Dinos quién y te prometemos acabar con tu dolor.

Félix sonrió cuando comprendió las palabras de su hermano

—Cullen…—tragó la sangre que ahogaba su garganta, empleando todo el esfuerzo posible por terminar la frase— Edward…Cullen… él…

James sintió alivio, esperando se cumpliera la promesa. Pero, cuando las carcajadas de ambos hermanos irrumpieron el lugar, supo que estaba todo perdido…Y, cuando pensó ser abandonado nuevamente. Una nueva sensación invadió su cuerpo; canalizándose exclusivamente en el cuello.

Su tortura a penas comenzaba, cuando el fuego viajó por su cuerpo. Quemándole las entrañas.

Los hermanos se llevaron el cuerpo antes de que James comenzara a gritar.

—Con que Cullen…Me suena familiar.

—Ya lo dije; Aro lo va a disfrutar….—Demetri le extendió el teléfono a su hermano. Y la voz que contestó la llamada no se escuchaba felíz.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**T_T ahhh. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho. No tienen una idea de cómo me trae la universidad ahorita. ¡Necesito respirar! T_T**

**Bueno, Solo quiero hacer dos aclaraciones. **

**Lo del fuego es técnicamente cierto. En todos los libros y películas que he visto. Es el fuego precisamente una de las debilidades de los vampiros; (Referencias de Crepúsculo, Entrevista con el vampiro y Media Noche) :S**

**Y la parte en donde Edward **_**Llora. **_**Bueno, el técnicamente estaba simplemente sollozando sin lagrimas, solo que de este modo lo ve Bella. ¿Si me explico? :S… Cualquier duda, ya saben… botón verdecito de abajo.**

**Les mando un beso a cada una de ustedes y, una vez más gracias por leer esta historia que pronto llegará a su fin.**

**Mariiz**


	12. Tratado

**Tratado.**

La Push era lo más parecido a un santuario o refugio alternativo en Forks. Al menos así lo era para todo aquel ser que continuara respirando…Era una de las reglas, establecidas por el mismo Ephaim el día en que los lobos regresaron a la reservación. Ellos habían sido creados con un único propósito; cuidar y proteger el equilibrio de las cosas, la naturaleza…la vida misma. Siendo bendecido con el don de la metamorfosis, era la obligación del guerrero mantener el orden, ver por aquellos mortales desprotegidos en garras de lo desconocido.

Jacob pensó en ello mientras corría por el bosque. Una vez su padre se refirió a los Lobos como espíritus enviados por el cielo para proteger a los humanos,… recordaba las viejas y aburridas historia que se le contaban antes de dormir y cuando aún era un niño… Billy llamó a los hombre lobo ángeles en aquel tiempo, sosteniéndose en la teoría de que, si no podía ver a otro tipo de protectores en este mundo, ¿Qué otra cosa podrían serlo?.... En la jerarquía celestial que el manejaba solo existían 4 ramificaciones materiales en el universo; Un Dios supremo, los humanos; hijos de la tierra, criaturas vulnerables que necesitaban de una guía, Los Lobos; el sendero a seguir que los humanos requerían, los gurreros de la naturaleza y salvaguardares del orden y… por último; Los Vampiros, bestias sin alma que devoraban humanos….

El hombre; como el ser frágil que era, no podría lidiar con las asechanzas de un vampiro... Por eso estaba el lobo, para defenderlo del demonio….

Jacob barajeó esa teoría a su favor, reproduciéndola en su mente como una película de cine; ilusiones simulando a sus ancestros, el mismo Billy narrando las leyendas. Todo aquello presentando como una bandera de paz a sus hermanos quienes ahora la observan.

Cuando llegó a la Push supo que su plan había sido un éxito. Sus hermanos lo aguardaban en su forma humana fuera de su morada. Junto a ellos se hallaba Billy en silla de ruedas, Leah a su lado y una pequeña camilla improvisada con ramas y sabanas blancas sostenida por otros miembros de la tribu. …. Sam fue el primero en aproximarse. Con cuidado, Jacob bajó el lomo y permitió que su alfa tomara la carga con sumo cuidado…

Bella pasó a brazos de Sam semidormida. Durante todo el camino había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano por permanecer despierta por miedo a cerrar los ojos…La idea se cerrar los ojos y permanecer con la imagen de Jacob como un lobo en el caso de no volverlos abrir después le era insoportable….

Cuando el calor del lomo de Jacob desapareció y se reconoció a ella misma en unos brazos totalmente desconocidos, entró en pánico. Comenzó a patalear como una niña pequeña con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba, repitiendo pestosamente el nombre de Edward y Jacob en gemidos irregulares.

—Esto no va funcionar—dijo Sam intentando colocarla en la camilla y sin éxito.

—Bella, Bella... —el Jacob humano corrió y llegó a ella en cuestión de unos pocos segundos; vistiendo los pobre pantalones que le había dado tiempo de colocarse. Con la mirada le exigió a Sam una devolución…. —Tranquila, yo estoy aquí y el vendrá pronto. Lo prometo— susurró al oído de la chica que ya se encontraba nuevamente en sus brazos.

Despacio, comenzó a subir las escaleras del pórtico con la caravana ahí reunida siguiéndole los pasos.

* * *

—¡¿Tienes una idea de lo grave que es esto, Jacob?! ¿¡De la situación en la que nos estás metiendo?

El rostro de Billy estaba tornado de un rojo intenso. Jake ya lo había visto enfurecido una que otra vez, para él esto era similar a la vez en la que su padre lo regañaba por romper cosas o salirse sin permiso… era costumbre de él hacer un tormenta en un vaso de agua…Bueno, Jacob tendría que darle algo de crédito a Billy, después de todo… esta situación si era algo parecido a una catástrofe.

—Le estoy dando asilo— respondió con desgana— Lo hicimos hace años, no veo por qué no podríamos hacerlo ahora.

—¡Hace años Bella Swan no sostenía una relación peligrosamente cercana con una sanguijuela!... Ella ya eligió su bando, no deberíamos involucrarnos.

—El tratado dice…

—El tratado nos permite proteger a todos aquellos a merced de los fríos. Bella ha estado con uno por voluntad propia. Eso se define como traición, Jacob.

—¿¡Traición¡? — Jake se levantó de la silla de madera bruscamente, esta calló hacia atrás haciendo un sonoro ruido, llamando la atención de todos los congregados en aquella sala. Billy permaneció quieto, mirando hacia arriba….Jacob había crecido tanto desde la última vez en el que el pudo estar de pie —¡Ella lo ha ignorado todo desde el inicio!, ¡Si no fuera por él ahora estaría muerta…!, ¿¡A caso no hay justificación por eso!? ¿¡Cuántos fríos salvan la vida de un humano?! ¡¡No puedes olvidarte de las malditas tradiciones por una vez en tu….

—¡¡No ofendas nuestras leyes, Jacob Ephraim!! —gritó Billy con cólera— ¡Gracias a ellas eres lo que eres!

—Una bola de pelos que solo sabe pelear por lo que le conviene—pronunció cada palabra con afilado desprecio— No sabes cuánto me mata de orgullo saberlo.

Se formó un silencio alrededor de aquella pequeña sala. Silencio de Jacob; que respiraba entrecortadamente y con los ojos miraba a su padre como no creyó mirarlo jamás. Silencio de la manada; que a pesar de apoyar en parte a su hermano menor, se les tenía prohibido intervenir en ese tipo de asuntos. Silencio de Leah; quien miraba a Jacob con deje de admiración, quien por fin comenzaba a comprender que el buen camino no siempre va de la mano con el de la ley… Leah, sentada de en unos de los sillones más arrinconado se puso de pie en un solo movimiento y dando zancadas enfurecías se colocó a lado de Jacob… Este la vió con sombro mientras ella dedicaba miradas iracundas y severas a los demás miembros.

Si Leah Clearwater contaba con un don, ese sin duda era el de la mirada persuasiva; o hacías lo que ella quería o ella te mataba figurativamente con los ojos.

Quil, Embry y Jared siguieron el camino de Leah… Quil puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jake en símbolo de apoyo.

—Pero, ¿¡qué significa todo esto!? —preguntó Billy iracundo. Los únicos que permanecía a su lado eran Sam y Paul… con esfuerzo empujó la silla de ruedas, acortando el espacio entre él y el nuevo grupo.

— ¡Se han vuelto locos! —rió Paul con irónica desaprobación.

—Leah….—susurró Sam con lentitud.

—¡Sabes que tiene razón!— le interrumpió ella a gritos— Nunca me ha gustado tener una religión y estoy harta de mentirme a mi misma creyendo que esto no es una secta ridícula. No le voy a cerrar la puerta a un humano, Sam.

—No se trata solo de eso. Los fríos son demonios sin corazón.

—Bueno, Cullen no ha actuado precisamente como un monstruo—interrumpió está vez Quil, aumentando quizás demasiado el tono de su voz. Al ver la severidad en el rostro de Billy se limitó a murmurar — Jake ha dicho que ha cuidado de la chica Swan como si fuera un tesoro.

—Sam, por favor detén esta locura— suplicó Billy con suplicio. Sin embargo; la puesta en orden severa que esperaba del Alfa jamás llegó. El hombre viró la cabeza y se encontró con un Sam meditabundo e impasible— ¿Sam? —insistió.

—El argumento de Quil es muy certero— dijo en voz baja— Cullen no ha demostrado ser peligroso.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —gritó con exasperación.

Por un momento Jacob se asustó de que Billy callera de su silla a causa del coraje. El anciano fulminó a cada uno con su mirada, una mirada que describía todo sin necesidad de que el volviera a abrir su boca: Desaprobación, decepción…traición. Luego, simplemente posó sus manos en la vieja silla de ruedas y se dispuso a salir. Billy era inválido, pero no un inútil…… ando por las calles oscuras de la reservación, dejando que su enfado se infiltrara en el aire. El mismo sabía lo injusto y ridículo de su comportamiento pero, ¿Se puede renunciar a aquello en lo que has creído toda tu vida?- Desde un niño había soñado con poseer el gen que lo convertiría en un guardián; el honor más grande. Uno que le fue negado a causa de su fatídico accidente…. A pesar de eso; el jamás renunció…. Atado a la silla, continuó interviniendo; convirtiéndose en uno de los ancianos más respetados, uno de lo más escuchados. Tuvo a jacob como su niño y hubiese sido el padre del mismo Alfa si tan solo su hijo no se hubiese rebelado contra lo que era…. No le importaba; amaba mucho más a Jacob que a cualquier tradición; aunque a veces Jake afirmara todo lo contrario….

Pero ahora llegaba esta sanguijuela; metiéndose en la mente de Jacob. Provocando que renunciara a su sangre, poniéndolo entre él y el enemigo…… Jacob pudo haber sido juzgado por traición. Pudo haber sido humillado y desterrado…. Billy intervino y detuvo un juicio que nunca se llevo a cabo: Jake era parte de la familia, un miembro querido por el que cualquier Quileute hubiera llorado sangre. …. Billy rezó porque su hijo no fuera por mal camino. Y al final sus plegarias fueros escuchadas; ahora él tenía que afrontarlas a regañadientes.

Tal vez los chupasangres no sean las criaturas de horror y deshonor que las tradiciones describían, pero eso no le arrancaba la vergüenza a Billy de haberse equivocado….

* * *

_Bella. Bella._

Pesadillas. Tan vividas y coloridas. Tan reales…. Ella continuaba corriendo por un sendero sin fin. Imágenes borrosas se reproducían en un cielo rojo. Ella no quiso mirar hacia ellas. Solo deseaba seguir corriendo hasta hallar el fin de ese endemoniado camino sin retorno.

_Despierta. Despierta._

¿Despertar?, claro que despertaría, sin tan solo pudiera encontrar el camino hacia sus ojos… El ambiente era extraño, y Bella se sentía entumida…como si sus extremidades desistieran de obedecer las órdenes de su mente- En el sueño todo continuaba, alzó la mirada hacia arriba y miró aquellas imagines que desde el principio se negaba a admirar. Se vio así misma a los once años, corriendo, tal y como lo hacía ahora…. Admiró como había transcurrido su vida; Vio a su Madre observándola, a su Padre; olvidándose de ella. A Felix y a Demetri; extendiéndole la mano para acompañarlos en una eternidad llena de odio y desdicha…… Su pasado no pinta una vida felíz; ¿Por qué iba a serlo también el futuro?, ¿Qué caso tenía vivir por aquellos que ahora se reflejaban el cielo? Mejor dejarse morir a tener que despertar y encontrarse nuevamente con su cruda realidad.

_Bella. Amor, despierta._

Y entonces el color del sueño cambió, y se encontró con un cielo despejado… las nubes eran la materia color borgoña que le impedían ver más allá de ellas- Ahora que estas desaparecían, el azul celeste y el resplandor del sol la anegaron por completo…. Recordó por lo que aun valía la pena sobrevivir; y en el cielo se dibujaron las figuras nítidas de Jacob; aquel niño que, a pesar de convertirse en licántropo, siempre había permanecido con ella, aun incluso cuando Bella misma lo alejaba, aun cuando no le era reciproca la confianza que él le depositaba……

….Y Edward; aquel chico testarudo que insistía cuidar de ella cuando nadie excepto Jacob y su madre lo habían hecho. Aquel ser que fue capaz de amarla cuando ni siquiera ella podía amarse a si misma. La única diferencia entre el cielo y el infierno; El vampiro que no lo era…. El ángel encerrado en el disfraz de un murciélago…...

El camino llegó a su fin.

.

.

Abrió los ojos e instantáneamente el dolor remitió contra su cuerpo… Frunció los labios y mordió su lengua para evitar de ese modo proferir un gemido de queja. El abdomen laceraba; se sentía atrapada entre vendajes. Las piernas le punzaban y en su mejilla aun podía percibir el ardor de la herida que Demetri le había dejado como recordatorio… Frente a ella; techo…. El lugar le totalmente desconocido…. Parpadeó varias veces, empleando intentos infructuosos de no dejarse llevar por el pánico, algo inútil….

— ¡Bella! — unas manos tomaron su rostro, moviéndolo ansiosamente. El contacto era fresco, agradable— Shh… calma. Estoy aquí

—¿Edward? —tuvo que preguntarlo. Hacía poco tiempo soñaba con él; ¿Quién podría asegurarle que esto no se trataba de otra alucinación creada por su mente?.

Edward, por su parte, respondiendo a su pregunta mental; se dejó ver ante sus ojos. Era él, no cabía duda….Bella cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración falsa del vampiro sobre sus mejillas…. Recordó la sensación de tener a Demetri, recordó su aliento sobre ella…….. El de Edward no era nauseabundo, el de Edward no le causaba ni un solo atisbo de rencor. Al contrario de eso; Bella deseaba que, si fuera posible, se mantendría siempre cerca de él para sentir uno de los pocos indicios que demostraban que realmente existía…..

Vampiro; ahora esa palabra parecía tan lejana. ¿Cómo poder odiar a alguien cómo él?. No, …. Edward; "Don perfecto"; como lo creía hacia ya tanto tiempo, a pesar de todo si contaba con un secreto oscuro; uno tal vez más fuerte que ella…. ¿Rechazarlo?; imposible. Si él, siendo una criatura mística como la que era; estaba con ella. La quería no solo a pesar de su pasado, sino también a pesar de ser humana

Nada, en comparación con él. Y él la amaba de todos modos.

—¡Bella! —Edward se asustó al ver lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, sin detenerse— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te duele? — no recibió respuesta por parte de ella. Pensó en la posibilidad de ponerse de pie y salir por ayuda: Una idea no del todo buena; el hecho de que le hubiesen permitido el acceso a la Push ya era de por si un milagro; no podría pedir más de dos en un solo día…. Cuando tomó la determinación de que era mucho mejor que no arriesgarse. La mano de Bella sostuvo su brazo, un agarre patéticamente débil y que al final de cuentas, logró retenerle.

—Te amo, Edward….

Las palabras fueron un murmullo no muy bajo. Correctamente pronunciadas para que Edward, con su sentido desarrollado de la audición, pudiera escucharlas a la perfección y, sin embargo. Ahí estaba él, quieto como nunca lo estuvo: Pasmado; lo más cercano a un ser humano sobrecogido…. Dudando aún de su propia capacidad sobrenatural e infalible. Dio media vuelta… encontrándose con la mirada nacarada de Bella; suplicante. Tomó sus manos con delicadeza, acercando su rostro…. Escaneándola y guardándola en su memoria. Un recuerdo que, por más brutal y difuso que fuera el tiempo; jamás se iría.

—Repítemelo— suplicó. Fue inevitable el quebrantar se du voz, aun renuente a creer lo que ahora estaba viviendo.

Las lágrimas nunca abandonaron sus parpados. Sollozando, haciendo un enérgico esfuerzo por sonreírle. Bella soltó el agarré de Edward para, está vez…posar una de sus palmas en el pecho de este, justo dónde debía estar su corazón…. No había movimiento; el tacto fue frío y compacto. Edward cerró los ojos, como si la sola mano de Bella en su pecho activara el mecanismo de su órgano vital; haciéndolo palpitar de nuevo.

Sintió Calor….

—Te amo— repitió y el llanto desbordó sobre ella. Cerró el puño la camisa de Edward y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, enterrándolo como si, de ese modo, pudiera alejarse de la vergüenza— Te amo….He sido una idiota. Perdóname; por huir de ti, por hacerte daño…. Yo no quiero… no quiero seguir haciéndolo. Estoy cansada; solo…llévame contigo, quiero olvidar todo. Ya no quiero venganza; solo te quiero a ti….

La envolvió en sus brazos. Dejando que ella arrugara su ropa con los dedos y le empapara la camisa con sus lágrimas…. Los lamentos no eran de alguien que seguía sufriendo. Mas bien de alguien que ya no estaba dispuesto a sufrir….. eso hizo un poco más soportable el hecho de tenerla llorando con él. Aunque, debía de admitirlo. Jamás, en sus doscientos años de existencia, se había sentido más feliz.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —volvió a preguntar cuando el nivel de la aguas disminuyeron. No podía evitarlo… era glorioso escucharlo una y otra vez.

—Para siempre. —contestó ella, aún acunada en sus brazos; las palabras iban con el significado totalmente literal; él lo entendió a la perfección, pero no quiso debatirlo…. De hecho, nunca pudo estar más de acuerdo….él también dejaría de sufrir.

— ¿Puedes amar a un monstruo? —Cuestionó, acariciando sus cabellos— ¿Estás dispuesta a caminar el resto de la eternidad con un vampiro?

—No eres un monstruo—respondió encarnándolo. Llegaron varias memorias a su mente, y recordó lo difícil que siempre le fue sostener la mirada de Edward; fuera por orgullo o incluso miedo; con el solo apreciar el color oro de sus orbes- que ahora sabía porque eran tan imposibles y bellos a la vez- las sensaciones que la embargaban siempre, tan fuertes, tanto que nunca pudo sostenerle la mirada más de unos segundos…… Eso ya no pasaba, ahora podía verle, ahogarse el fulgor dorado y regresar para volverlo a hacer…. Abrió sus labios y vaciló, buscando las palabras correctas que pudiese describir lo que él en realidad era para ella. — Me he topado con bestias de todo tipo, todas y cada una de ellas escondidas tras una máscara de humanidad. Podrás alimentarte de sangre, podrás ser maldecido por miles y temido por millones, podrás incluso ser un demonio de nombre. Pero yo en ti solo puedo distinguir lo más cercano que he conocido a un ángel

—Hablas de ángeles como si en verdad supieras sobre ellos— respondió Edward, acercando lentamente el rostro de Bella hacia el suyo. Quiso pensar que las palabras a penas pronunciadas fueran verdad. Aunque, ¿cómo no podían no serlo?; Tantos años juzgado bajo la tela de infame asesino y ella ahora le aseguraba estar frente de un ser divino.

—No necesito saberlo. Con conocerte fue suficiente— Acortó la distancia entre ellos con un movimiento de suma desesperación. A penas unos días había sido la última vez que lo había besado y el éxtasis de sus labios sabía a siglos de alejamiento…. Se preguntó cómo es que logró obtener la determinación de irse y abandonar la clase de cosas que la hacían sentirse del modo en el que lo hace ahora. ¡Qué absurda y estúpida!. Buscando la paz que una venganza ni en un millón de años podría proporcionarle. La dicha que todo el tiempo estuvo frente a ella, para cual no tuvo ojos…….. ¿Cuántos momentos no pudo haberlos dedicado a Edward en lugar de sumirse en sus desgracias que solo la hacían más egoísta e inhumana?, un despilfarro total de instantes de lo que pudo haber sido y no será ya más….

Bueno, eso se ha terminó. De hoy en adelante sería vivir por él y solo para él- pensó ella cuando los labios de Edward se desprendieron de los suyos; sellando, de ese modo, un pacto silencioso en donde ninguno volvería a alejarse del otro nunca más.

No hubo interrupciones durante la estancia del vampiro. A pesar de que la manada entera estaba de acuerdo con la excepción que se había añadido en el tratado para que este pudiera entrar... el mismo instinto aun seguía presente, evitando que ellos se acercaran lo suficiente del ser frío que ahora estaba en su territorio……… Edward se mantuvo en el lugar por horas y horas; escuchando el relato de Bella de todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche; El descubrimiento de Felix y Demetri, de su acertada teoría acerca del fuego y su fracasado intento por huir hacia los bosques con una muchedumbre de narcotraficantes armados pisándole los talones. Edward hacía un tortuoso intento por transigir el relato sin que los desesperados deseos lo hicieran presa de saltar por la ventana, retomar la búsqueda de aquellos dos infelices y descuartizarlos con sus propias manos….. A cambio de eso; se concentró en contestar las preguntas de Bella sobre él y su especie.

—¿Desde cuándo eres…?

—Desde 1810. — El tema de su conversión no era un tópico que quisiese tocar con ella a estas alturas, y mucho menos el tiempo después de esta. Vio la curiosidad en ojos de Bella y no deseó mentirle… Decidió contar solo una parte de la verdad y lo demás; guidárselo para cuando estuviera listo— Digamos que; ya había puesto los ojos en mí cuando era aún pequeño; cuando tuve la suficiente edad, me convirtieron.

—¿Quién tenía los ojos sobre ti?

—Bella, lo que debes entender es que nosotros no nos regimos solos, tenemos nuestras propias leyes. Existe un alquerre en Italia; Los Vulturis; lo más parecido que tenemos a la realeza. Ellos imponen las reglas, juzgan y…condenan. Yo fui elegido para pertenecer a su guardia, lo más parecido a un oficial en tu mundo. Después de un tiempo, tuve la oportunidad de elegir quedarme o seguir mi propio camino….. No tengo intenciones de regresar, a menos claro que se me culpe de algún crimen— Edward sonrió con magnificencia, como si se tratara de un simple chiste.

— ¿Qué te harían?, ¿Cómo te cas….?— no pudo terminar la frase. La sola idea de usar la palabra castigo en una oración en donde iba incluido también él le resultaba sumamente insoportable. Edward besó su frente y acarició la herida de sus mejillas con sumo cuidado. El contacto frío era algo reconfortable en esa zona del cuerpo

—Preocúpate mejor por recuperarte pronto.

—¿No te quedarás aquí? —aún no se había ido y ella ya sentía vacío el pecho. Se preguntó si así era como Edward se sentía cada vez que ella había caminado lejos de él. Un castigo justo, supuso…pero difícil de cumplir.

—Ya he abusado suficiente de la hospitalidad de los Quileutes, no quiero causar más modificaciones en su tratado

—Llévame contigo, entonces—suplicó ella.

Edward tomó su rostro en sus manos. Mirándola de la forma en la que solo se mira a alguien que se le hace un juramento inquebrantable, deslizó los mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja. Le era una tortura apartar sus dedos de ella. Pero erl algo que no podría evitar al final: —Te prometo que cuando te recuperes te llevaré conmigo, lejos… a dónde tú desees. Pero, por ahora aquí estás protegida por el tratado; nadie puede acercarse a ti y quiero que así sea hasta que yo mismo pueda ser capaz de protegerte.

—Soy de recuperación rápida— se apresuró a decir. Y era cierto; ya estaba familiarizada a lidiar con palizas como estas, aunque ese pensamiento se lo guardó solo para ella.

—Lo sé…—respondió él con voz seca. _Lo sé mejor que nadie. Yo estuve ahí, comprobándolo _— Regresaré por ti en dos días. Lo juro….

Edward se fue de la Push con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bella, a pesar de haberle prometido al vampiro guardar reposo unas 7 veces, corrió a la ventana de la habitación donde se hospedaba en el momento en que escuchó la vieja puerta de la casa cerrarse. Pudo ver como él caminaba a paso humano lejos de ella…. Las yemas de los dedos tocaron el cristal, deseando que solo con eso pudiese salir a alcanzarlo e insistirle que la llevara con él….. El simple sonido del contacto hizo a Edward darse la vuelta y verla allí….. ¿Qué más no deseaba?; prolongar su estancia o incluso robársela ahora mismo. Pero debía darle tiempo al tiempo; permitir que Bella se despidiese de Jacob, de todos a los que valía la pena decir Adiós. Pues él estaba seguro; Se la llevaría tan lejos como fuese posible…. hacia donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, donde nadie intente jamás volver a hacerle daño. Le sonrió a la ventana, dibujando con sus labios un "Nos veremos pronto" y la esperanza de que en verdad así sería….

Luego, simplemente. Se fue.

* * *

—Creo que la voy a extrañar— confesó Jacob el segundo día de la estancia de Bella.

Los remedios Quileutes eran, sin lugar a dudas, mucho mejores y más rápidos que los medicamentos usuales que se utilizaban en los hospitales de Forks. La mañana siguiente, después de que Edward se fuera; Bella ya eras capaz de mover su cuerpo sin un atisbo de dolor… Tuvo la milagrosa suerte de no romperse las costillas gracias al número indefinido de golpes que había recibido en el costado. Aun conservaba una cuantas vendas por recomendación de Emily; la chica nativa que se había encargado de curarla….. Cuando salió de la habitación, solo tuvo un objetivo…… Jacob se hallaba sentado en el porche de la casa ese mismo día, debatiéndose mentalmente de que manera lo vería Bella de ahora en adelante. Recordó que una vez, de pequeños, Bella había huido despavorida del perro Chihuahua de Sue Clearwater. Claro, eso había sido antes de que se volviera la chica "sin miedo" que es ahora, pero… ¿Y qué si no era diferente está vez? Después de todo, un lobo del tamaño de un camello no es precisamente un cachorrito.

O al menos eso pensaba antes de que Bella se lanzara sobre él; enredándolo en sus brazos como si él hubiera sido su pequeño cachorrillo perdido. No hablaron de la transformación o como él había llegado al estado de licantropía. Jake odiaba hablar de ese tema y eso lo sabía Bella con tan solo mirar sus facciones… Se dedicaron simplemente a reírse de cosas sin sentido y hacer bromas; Lo que se hace cuando tienes un mejor amigo a lado.

—Parece que la quieres más de lo que dices— contestó Leah de mala gana. ¿Y cómo no estarlo?.... Un deje diminuto de celos se desprendió cuando llegó a la casa de Jacob y descubrió por palabras del mismo Billy que su hijo no dejaba sola a la chica Swan ni un segundo. — Si tanto la quieres, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Jacob no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar comentarios más absurdos. _El problema recae en que Bella no es a quien se lo debo decir, si no a tí- _Quiso contestarle. A cambio de ello, solo carcajeó; — ¿Celosa?

—Es tus sueños, Black…—replicó, fulminándolo con la mirada….. Pasaron varios minutos en lo que ninguno de los dos pronunció ninguna palabra. Algo incomodo y extraño, normalmente Jacob deseaba que Leah se quedara callada; esto solo para no perder tiempo discutiendo y ganar más admirándola…. Tal vez había llegado la hora de decirle. Después de todo; ¿Qué era lo peor que podría suceder?, ¿Qué le plantara semejante golpe en la cabeza?; tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía. ¿Qué se burlarla de él en su cara?; Lo había hecho ya varias veces… ¿Qué lo tornaría diferente? …. Respiró hondo. Si iba sufrirlo, mejor sufrirlo todo de lleno y arrepentirse después.

—Leah…—comenzó a decir. Antes que lo gritos lejanos inundaran el lugar.

Coordinados; se pusieron de pie. Los gritos se escuchaban más allá de la casa, justo a los limistes de la reservación…Compartieron miradas de estúpida interrogación. Detrás de ellos, Bella se asomó por la puerta; con la misma faz o más agitada; —¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó con un hilo de voz, a lo que solo tuvo de respuesta el movimiento de ambos licántropos; siguiendo los gritos a trote.

—¡Bella!...¡Quédate donde estás! —ordenó Jacob a la chica antes de desaparecer calle adelante.

"Son Vampiros"- gritó una mujer nativa, huyendo despavorido con sus hijos a lado. Jacob temió. No podía tratarse mas que de Félix y Demetri, sólo ellos eran lo suficientemente atrevidos e imbéciles como para tener conciencia del tratado, venir a una reservación llena de licántropos y atacar por el solo hecho de recuperar a Bella. Esos animales estaban enfermos. Al menos lo lamentaba por Edward, le hubiera gustado dejarle un pedazo de carne de degarrar a él también- Una lástima, el logró pasaría a los lobos…..

.

.

—¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! — estalló un furibundo Jacob. Tenía muy buenas razones para estár encolerizando…. No sabía con exactitud que era lo peor de todo: Verse en medio de un furiosa manada de lobos; deseosos por atacar al par de vampiros, que- oh grata decepsión- no se trataban de Félix y Demetrí-. Ó Sentirse traicionado por Edward al dejar que sus hermanos vinieran también aquí cuando el acuerdo era que sólo a él podía dársele una oportunidad de entrar. ¿A cuántos vampiros más fue a chillar por eso? Maldito chupasangre presumido…..

—Necesitamos hablar con Bella— habló la mujer Vampiro. El hombre la sostuvo de la mano, evitando que esta cruzara el límite que los dividía— Es urgente que venga con nosotros.

—Bella Swan está bajo la protección de la reservación— alegó Sam con tono tajante. Solo él, Jacob y Leah permanecían bajo su forma humana— Váyanse. No son bienvenidos aquí….

—Pero es por Edward…

—Edward es el único que puede disponer de Bella Swan. Tiene que ser él mismo quien venga, no ustedes. Lo lamento— aunque, en el fondo, Sam no lo lamentaba.... ya era suficientemente extraño que entablara una relación de respeto con Cullen. Una repetición con cualquier vampiro sería cosa de milagros.

.

—¡Alice! — el gritó de Bella impresionó a todos los reunidos. La castaña corrió hacia la pequeña vampira. Sabía Dios porque de repente y de la nada, le causaba tanta dicha verla cuando solo se habían encontrado una sola vez- Reprimió sus irracionales ganas de abrazarle. Ella no era Edward, pero aún así…. Se alegraba que de que estuviera ahí-

—¡Bella! —Exclamó la diminuta fría sin permitir que la huamna abriera siquiera la boca— Tienes que venir con nosotros. —Rápido.

—Ya le he dicho que….—intentó nuevamente Sam.

—Es Edward…— le atajó Alice desesperada. Las facciones de agobio en su rostro hicieron que el corazón de Bella se congelara. Como si lo hubiera predicho desde un principio; su pulso estalló y la piernas le temblaron. _Preocúpate mejor por recuperarte pronto- _Es lo que le había dicho antes de marcharse, y algo que ella siguió con ceguera al pie de la letra, pretendiendo como un ingenua palomita que todo acabaría hasta ahí….

—¿Qué hay con él?— Bella agradeció la preocupación de Jacob. Ella misma era incapaz de formular tan simple pregunta como aquella.

—Lo han llevado a Italia—habló por primera vez Jasper; mirando solamente a Bella— Lo acusan de revelar nuestros secretos a una humana. Lo matarán si no hacemos algo…..Bella, tu eres la única que puede ayudarlo….

* * *

**He vuelto, he vuelto….regreséeeeeeeeee!**

**T_T Me querrán matar… y más por dejarlo así… pero…. Ya vine T_T no me volveré a ir. Lo juro ;)**

**Es más, para darles una pequeña idea de que vendrá el prox cap les dejo una parte:**

—Insinúas que… está chica vaya a Italia, a la boca del lobo…. El centro donde se reproduce toda su escoria y dé su vida para salvar al Chupasangre.

—Insinuó que ella tiene la elección. Y si va a elegir, que lo haga rápido pues no queda mucho tiempo.

-.-

—Edward. Hasta yo mismo había comenzado a creer que de verdad te habías redimido.

—Lo hice, Aro… sólo que no de la forma que tú esperabas.

**Y yaaaa….. ahhh- Y aviso. A etse ficc solo le quedan 4 caps, tal vez 3 para que termine.... T_T**

**Un abrazo y Felz año.**

**Mariiz**


	13. La historia del Vampiro

**La historia del Vampiro**

—Es Edward…— le atajó Alice desesperada. Las facciones de agobio en su rostro hicieron que el corazón de Bella se congelara. Como si lo hubiera predicho desde un principio; su pulso estalló y las piernas le temblaron. _Preocúpate mejor por recuperarte pronto- _Es lo que le había dicho antes de marcharse, y algo que ella siguió con ceguera al pie de la letra, pretendiendo como un ingenua palomita que todo acabaría hasta ahí….

—¿Qué hay con él?— Bella agradeció la preocupación de Jacob. Ella misma era incapaz de formular tan simple pregunta como aquella.

—Lo han llevado a Italia—habló por primera vez Jasper; mirando solamente a Bella— Lo acusan de revelar nuestros secretos a una humana. Lo matarán si no hacemos algo…..Bella, tu eres la única que puede ayudarlo….

Italía. Los Vulturis. El Castigo. Cada palabra pasó por la mente de Bella como si estás fueran agujas punzándole en el estomago. ¿No le había dicho él que no tendría por qué preocuparse?, ¿No le había asegurado que la prioridad era su recuperación? La ideas de las heridas se había convertido en una pequeñez, el simple dolor físico de los golpes de James hundiéndose en sus entrañas se percibían tan lejanos y suaves a comparación del abismo que ahora se estaba desplegando en su pecho. Intentó imaginarse a que era lo que se estaba ateniendo., y el miedo la golpeó con tal fuerza al reparar en que en realidad no tenía idea de que esperar. NO conocía a los vampiros en la realidad; ¿Cómo se podía castigar a algo que ella consideraba invencible?... comprendió que ni su imaginación podría llegar a resolver ese misterio, y que tampoco deseaba hacerlo. La simple idea ya le taladraba la cabeza…

—Insinúas que… está chica vaya a Italia, a la boca del lobo…. El centro donde se reproduce toda su escoria y dé su vida para salvar al Chupasangre— Escuchó las voz lejana de alguien. No supo reconocer quien, los oídos de zumbaban demasiado fuerte y la conversación que se entablaba a apenas un metro de ella podía escucharse tan lejana.

—Insinúo que ella tiene la elección—…Y sin embargo las palabras de Jasper podían escucharse tan claramente pronunciadas, como si fueran dichas directamente a su oído, a lo mejor así era… en su mundo solo podía percibir la existencia de ella, los vampiros a su alrededor y la tención de una elección que tomar—… Y si va a elegir, que lo haga rápido pues no queda mucho tiempo.

Después, silencio. Saliendo de aquel aletargo de confusión y sin la voz de Jasper haciendo eco en su cabeza, pudo sentirse ahora acosada por una docena de miradas; todas y cada una de ellas enfocadas solamente en ella, severas y agobiadas….reprochándole en silencio la elección correcta y la que esperaban de ella…. Mordiendo su labio partido y saboreando la sangre en su boca pensó en Edward. Ahí, parado frente a ella en ese mismo instante y sonriéndole con ese gesto sagaz y delicado que siempre utilizaba para decirle que todo iba bien, para él nada importaba más que su seguridad y la conservación de su propia vida. ___"Tienes que vivir, lo demás no me importa"- _Le había escuchado decir en su mente y no podría rebatir que para él y mucho más eso sería exactamente lo correcto.

….Entonces miró a Jacob y supo que él tenía la conciencia de la posición que estaba a punto de tomar. Siendo Edward; quedarse y vivir sin riegos siempre sería la decisión correcta y prudente, pero… Pero para Bella, la del corazón indomable y fiero pensaría en ello como un simple acto de cobardía. La verdadera Bella sería imprudente y estúpida….La verdadera Bella arriesgaría su vida y sin pensar, tal y como siempre ha sido. La verdadera Bella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados…..

….La verdadera Bella también era capaz de morir por él….

—Iré…—exclamó como quien exclama una verdad certera— Quiero ir.

—Entonces yo iré contigo…—Jacob dio un paso al frente. Posicionándose a lado de su mejor amiga. Ella lo miró de reojo, deseando reclamar. Las palabras quedaron estancadas en su boca cuando pudo observarlo bien…. Igual de decido e inquebrantable que ella.

—Nos dirigimos a Italia; la cuna de nuestra raza y el hogar de nuestra realeza. Las reglas son tan sagradas allá como lo es su precioso tratado. No puedo asegurar siquiera que Bella pueda regresar con vida… Los Vulturis a demás de rectos son muy dados a la experimentación; Un licántropo en Volterra significaría más que una muerte. ¿Tienes eso en cuenta, hombre lobo?

—Lo tengo en cuenta. De modo que, si eres un chupasangre con principios al igual que tu hermano, harás todo lo posible por que no me suceda nada, y sobre todo a Bella. No creo que desees ganarte la decepción de Edward ni la furia de mis hermanos. ¿O me equivoco? —la sonrisa descarada dibujada en sus labios provocaron en Bella la extraña sensación de desolación y agradecimiento. De pronto, tuvo que luchar con las ansias de correr hacia su amigo, abrazarlo y llorar.

Jasper no dijo absolutamente nada. Se limitó a permanecer en aquella postura defensiva, impasible… como si las palabras de Jacob no le hubieran afectado en lo absoluto. Este tomo de la mano a Alice de un momento a otro: —Como quieras…—respondió y dio media vuelta. Justo devuelta a la frontera que dividía la Push— Regresaremos por ustedes en una hora. —Luego, en un simple pestañeo, Bella solo pudo observar dos manchas borrosas saltando y desapareciendo por el bosque a gran velocidad.

.

.

.

—¿¡Eres estúpido por querer serlo o ya lo eras de nacimiento! —Leah cerró el puño siempre a su manera; cubriendo el pulgar entre sus dedos y no fuera de ellos, tal y como debería de ser.. Con ímpetu, quiso estrellarlo en la quijada de Jacob. El era un idiota, el más idiota de todo el mundo… y de haber vida más allá de este, entonces aun así, seguiría siendo un idiota….

El rostro de Jacob despareció y Leah no logró golpear más que vacio, tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente ágil. Chilló de rabia, intentándolo de nuevo con su otro puño. Nuevamente le dio a la nada…. Con la cólera subiendo por su garganta, lo hizo una vez más, y otra…. Y otra más; —¡Imbécil, imbécil, IMBECIL! —despotricaba y a apretaba los dientes, resintiendo el cansancio y esfuerzo. Era natural en ella enojarse, muchos en la manada la llamaban "Leah la neuro"; al final nunca le importaba, o fingía que tal vez no le interesaba. Pero esto iba más allá de un berrinche o un ataque de furia típico en los licántropos. Si Tanto se quejaba Jacob de las imprudencias de la chica Swan, entonces cuál era la razón de ser ahora él el arriesgado y estúpido…. justo ahora….

¿Qué iba asegurarle a ella que en verdad regresaría?, ¿Quién iba a encargarse de fastidiarla y divertirla si es que no era así?...

¿A quién iba a querer entonces si él ya no estaba?

—Leah….— susurró Jacob. Incrédulo; observó como pequeñas gotitas resbalaban de las mejillas enrojecidas y furiosas de la joven. En un descuido, el dolor remitió en su mejilla cuando el puño de Leah lo golpeaba con toda la fuerza, ira, resentimiento y tristeza que la chica había estado cargando con ella desde hacía ya tantos años. Probó la sangre metálica en su boca al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse…. El ahora estaba en el suelo, jamás imaginó que tan fuerte podría ser ella ni tampoco cuando sola y desesperada pudo haberse sentido todo este tiempo.

Observándola desde la tierra, rememoró a la chica del vestido naranja, sentada en las rocas de First Beach con los puños cerrados, empapada por la lluvia y abandonada por el destino. Pensó en lo mucho que Sue lloró en la imprimación y boda de Sam, en el rostro singular de Leah, aburrido y sin pizca de emoción; presenciando el tan típico "Si acepto" de quien iba a aceptarla a ella antes que a cualquier cosa en el mundo….

Después de tal atrocidad, jamás vió a Leah derramar una sola lágrima por Sam, Emily y su futuro robado… Pero ahora si estaba llorando. Llorando por qué él se iba y por qué tampoco podía prometer un regreso.

No era justo para ella. La vida nunca es justa para las mejores personas…..

—Tonta; Creo que me tiraste una muela…— soltó Jacob de repente, mientras este se ponía de pie y escupía sangre.

—Te crecerá, bebé…—escupió ella, sin detener la lágrimas de sus ojos — Tu cabezota me rompió el dedo pulgar.

La mano del joven cubrió la de Leah, examinando y acariciando cada dedo de su palma hasta llegar al pulgar. Un suave roca de sus manos provocó que la licantropa gimiera de dolor. Jacob alejó sus dedos para encerrar las dos manos de la chica, suave y delicadamente entre la de él; —Es tu culpa…—musitó a lo bajo — deberías de aprender a cerrar un puño antes de tirarle los dientes a un hombre lobo.

—Estúpido Niñ….— masculló Leah justo antes de que sucediera. No se había percatado de la cercanía que Jacob estaba atajando mientras ella hablaba hasta que la boca de él chocara contra la suya en un rocé delicado que después de convirtió en un acto desesperado, el mismo que ella misma había soñado y esperado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Entonces fue cuando ya nada en absoluto podía importar… En el fondo se preguntó si lo hacía con el único propósito de callarle la boca, de ser así… bueno, no tenía objeciones con su nuevo método…. Percibiéndose dueña de sus propias fantasías, de su universo; Leah rodeo el cuello de Jacob entre sus brazos, deslizando los negros cabellos de este entre sus dedos para después tirar de ellos con fuerza. Jacob emitió un gruñido en su boca… tomando la cintura de la joven con fuerza… las piernas de Leah se elevaron con tal apretón, enredándose en la cintura del chico, encendiendo las llamas incandescentes entre ellos dos… estaban relativamente solos; el valle completamente desolado y una media hora suficiente para terminar….

—Alto…— la voz de Leah sonó como lo más cercano a gemido en el momento en las manos de Jacob había comenzado a desabrochar los botones de su blusa.

—¿Por qué….?— preguntó el licántropo extrañado.

—Por qué no soy idiota, Black— Leah se alejó unos pasos de él, con temblorosas manos comenzó a peinar su cabello —Quieres continuar con lo que empezamos. Bueno… lo harás con gusto; cuando regreses de Italía.

—Leah….—intentó decir algo… decirle que tal vez sería la única oportunidad que tendrían, que tal vez no iba a regresar.

—¡No! — Interrumpió ella —Quieres hacer el amor conmigo, entonces ya sabes mis condiciones. A menos que quieras caerte muerto y con las ganas…

Jacob gruñó entonces y tomó a Leah entre sus brazos, estrechándola tan fuerte como pudo. Ella era una mujer lobo; aguantaba lo suficiente después de todo _"Maldita sea que es por eso es que te amo- _fue lo que pensó sin embargo lo único que dijo fue; —Entonces estate preparada. No vas a lograr detenerme la próxima vez.

.

.

.

La prisión privada de los Vulturi no podía ser otra cosa más que viejas y casi abandonadas celdas de loza y ladrillo, alumbradas por la tenue luz de antorchas extendiéndose en un largo y estrecho pasillo con únicamente dos caminos: La salida del tormento y el descenso hacia más jaulas cubiertas de cerrojos inquebrantables, barrotes de un material más fuerte que el mismo acero, una colección de cadenas oxidadas y estrechas que variaban dependiendo la custodia, criatura enjaulada o crimen cometido.…. más adelante, en lo profundo del calabozo; cámaras especiales con inimaginables métodos de persuasión y tortura, experimentación y brutalidades. Nadie había dicho jamás que lo Vulturi- el núcleo concentrado de la raza vampírica- no fueran lo que sus cárceles, castigos y leyes los hacían ser; un grupo de entes desalmados, sin la existencia de la palabra "perdón" o "clemencia" en sus sabios conocimientos…

En la mazmorra principal se encerraban a los de su especie; Vampiros que se creían lo suficientemente listos o estúpidos como para desafiar el estatuó. La permanencia podía variar dependiendo de la falta; décadas de encierro, unos cuantos días antes de un juicio o tan solo un par de horas antes de una ejecución…. Edward Cullen residía en la celda número 4 sin la certeza de cualquier de las últimas dos opciones. Sentado en un putrefacto tronco de madera repleto de paja y hierbas secas, improvisando inútilmente lo que debía ser lo más a una cama. Dos enormes esposas de aquel material indestructible apretaban sus muñecas, conectadas por cadenas no tan largas, nacientes de la loza en las paredes…. El vampiro había permanecido ahí ya un día desde el momento en que la guardia fue a recogerlo en la residencia de sus hermanos, allá en Forks.

Alzó la vista en cuento escuchó el eco de pasos acercándose a su celda…. No esperaba visita de absolutamente nadie. Carlisle ya había bajado a hablar con él desde hacía una hora, obteniendo el mismo resultado, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa torcida e ironica, carente de cualquier emoción. Su terquedad siempre fue su condena a lo largo de su existencia, y hoy lo iba a matar… eso era definitivo.

Los pasos cesaron. Y Edward observó de frente.

Fuera de las rejas enmohecidas yacía la figura de un hombre escuálido, luciendo un elegante traje de lino color negro… en sus hombros caían cabellos del mismo tono azabache que su ropa, resaltando la palidez moribunda de sus rostro y el destello borgoña se sus ojos…

—Aro…—farfulló cuando dicha figura abrió sus brazos ante él y rió con diversión en una irónica ceremonia de bienvenida.

—Ah…Mi querido condiscípulo. ¿Hace cuánto no tengo el honor de estrechar tu mano?

—Desde mi último juicio. Hace veinte años, si la memoria no me falla —respondió con tal serenidad. Como si el sujeto fuera el poseedor de su futuro, como si el recluido y Aro el magistrado.

—¡Por supuesto! — Exclamó Aro con júbilo— ¿Cómo olvidarme? El día de tu partida hacía América. Nos llegaban buenas noticias de tí… Edward, hasta yo mismo comenzaba a creer que en verdad te habías redimido.

—Lo hice, Aro… sólo que no de la forma que tú esperabas…

—Me doy cuenta. La dieta que adoptaste te convirtió en alguien diferente— su dedo lamido señaló allí donde Edward se mantenía sentado. A su lado, un balde repleto de un liquido rojo vivo, completamente intacto— Hace treinta años te hubieras embriagado de esa sangre y destruido todo a tu alrededor con tal de conseguir que se te diera más.

—La gente cambia…

—Lo sé, joven amigo… lo sé— su tono era de falso de lamento— Pero uno no debe cambiar para mal. Te colocamos en ese lugar para controlar tu hambre hacia los humanos, para que respetaras el equilibrio de sus vidas, supieras elegir una presa y te alimentaras de ellos con madurez. No para que les entregarás tu entera y valiosa existencia— El brazo del anciano vampiro se deslizó entre los huecos de los barrotes con la palma totalmente abierta; invitando al prisionero a estrecharla— Deseo entenderte, amigo. Muero por saber tus razones para proteger a esa criatura imponiendo tu propia vida.

Edward rió con melancolía antes de estrechar la mano con su antiguo maestro; —No espero que lo comprendas…..

Y en la grana de sus ojos pasó la vida de Edward; tan clara y lúgubre, tal y como se la había imaginado.

.

.

.

_Otoño en el año de 1810…. precisamente a la puesta de sol cuando el mundo me vió nacer…. No puedo estar del todo orgulloso de la época en la que llegué a esta tierra. Un siglo a penas prematuro en donde revoluciones y rebeliones imprimían su huella en la historia de la humanidad….. Guerra era el tema frecuente en un típico desayuno con la familia, guerra era la desgracia que azotaba a todos aquellos humanos apartados de una vida de comodidad y frivolidad, tal y como lo era la mía…_

_No conocí a mi padre… a pesar de que este no falleció hasta yo haber cumplido los 16 años de vida, un tópico que no sonaría sumamente ilógico cuando fuiste criado toda tu vida en una finca a las afueras de la capital, lejos de la sociedad conocida… El conde Masen- mi progenitor- barajeaba razones comprensibles de luchar con arco y flecha con tan de que la verdad de mi nacimiento no llegará a oídos de la alta sociedad en Londres, si… sus actos eran razonables pero no del todos justificables: Yo había nacido siendo un bastardo, hijo de una mujer de la burguesía. Una simplona y agraciada muchacha que, si bien no era una pobre mendiga, tampoco pertenecía a la clase social que le diera la pauta para convertirse en la mujer de mi padre, en la condesa Masen…. Frivolidad y ridiculez pura, lo sé; pero esa fue mi época, el siglo que me vio venir y, en consecuencia debió de haberme visto morir…._

_Debo aclarar que JAMÁS amé a mi Padre, pero tampoco tuve la oportunidad de odiarle como era debido por ser el imbécil hombre sin corazón que mis nanas cuchicheaban y afirmaban que era a sus espaldas…. El nos había proporcionado una Finca enorme, servidumbre y una suma considerable de dinero para sobrevivir….. No definiré a mi padre por su egoísmo; aunque puedo expresar con tal seguridad que el dinero jamás compró la felicidad de un pobre niño, ú al menos no compró la mía …. Es por eso que la memoria del conde Masen nunca fue honrada durante los doscientos años de mi existencia._

_Pero, a pesar de todo; no puedo quejarme de mi vida humana; Los lujos que se me brindaban ayudaron en mi educación, sumando uno que otro capricho banal que surgía conforme iba creciendo. A los siete años era capaz de tocar el violín y el clavicordio como un profesional, aprendí a cabalgar gracias a que El Conde me había regalado tres caballos pura sangre en mi decimo cumpleaños. A los quince años podía disparar un arma y gozaba de una puntería exquisita la cual se ha convertido en una habilidad infalible, llevada más allá de lo natural en mi condición vampírica-_

_Estudios, idiomas, clases de filosofía, moral y ciencias. Mantenerme en constante estudio me impulsaba a creer que mi persona podría ser mucho más que un simple producto no deseado, mucho más que un simplón joven de campo. Con grima negaba mi condición y a pesar de haber sido un orgulloso y envanecido adolescente; dentro de mí solo podía sentir un odio colosal y la desdicha de saberme un inútil bastardo…. _

_Con seguridad puedo decir que era un impertinente y odioso jovencito. Un amo que ninguna sirvienta quisiera tener…. Otro rico con aires de superioridad y actitudes hedonistas._

_Así era con todos; a excepción de mi madre; la única persona capaz de hacer que mi mundo lúgubre tuviera aunque fuera la mínima luminosidad. Es por eso que el día en que ella me dejó supe que mi vida en la tierra ya tenía sentido alguno._

_La noche después de funeral me fui de la Finca sin nada más que la esperanza de hallar un lugar ideal para olvidar. La palabra Hogar se me había sido brutalmente arrebatada en el momento en que mi madre dio su último suspiro y sin ella la seguridad de creerme algo más que un miserable había desaparecido con ella._

_Extremista. Si, no puedo negarlo. Pero ella fue la primera y persona que me amó en mi vida humana; una memoria tan agria y tan dulce a la vez…. Imposible de corroer aun pasasen 200 años más._

_Vagué durante tres años; mendigando y sometiéndome a todos esos oficios que como un semi-noble siempre repudié. Aprendí a mi manera que la supervivencia era o del fuerte o del rico; pero en ese entonces no aludía a ninguna de estas. Era solo un pobre campesino más, otro muerto de hambre en las calles… Como una víctima de abusos, de hambre e infelicidad; deseé el poder como nunca lo había deseado. No añoraba mis años de comodidades y tampoco me placía regresar a ser lo que era antes de la muerte de mi Madre. Una parte muy profunda en mi corazón solo deseaba una cosa: Fuerza, poder, venganza, el deleite de sentirme por arriba de aquello que había atrevido a golpearme y humillarme- Necesitaba ser más que cualquiera a mi alrededor- más que un simplón y tonto humano. _

_Fue entonces cuando conocí a Eleazar; una tarde durante mi tiempo en Italia. Recuerdo su mirada su curiosa y su sorpresa; al principio pensé que era humildad de aquel maduro viajero, un acto meramente caritativo interrumpir su viaje de búsqueda e invitarme a su hogar y compartirme de sus alimentos a pesar de mis andrajos y suciedad._

_Luego comprendí que desde el inicio era yo lo que el viajero Eleazar estaba buscando. _

_Con la naturalidad y serenidad con la que se le explica a un niño; Eleazar me rebeló haberme espiado desde mis 5 años de edad… Me cautivó con múltiples halagos, diciéndome una y otra vez que era especial, poseedor de un don atesorado al que debía explorar de inmediato… Me ofreció todo aquello que añoraba en esos momentos y ciegamente seguí sus pasos._

_Y sus pasos me llevaron a lo que ahora soy._

_En Volterra me presentó antes sus cuatro amos. La gente con el porte más imponente, bello y pavoroso al miso tiempo; Aro, Marco, Cayo y Carlisle._

_Se me explicó todo; me procedieron a darme pruebas irrefutables de que la fantasía y la mitología eran un hecho rotundo. Tuve dos elecciones, una igual detentadora como la otra y al final elegí el camino incorrecto; aquel que mi avaricia y miedo humano me impulsaban a escoger…_

_Como un aspirante, también se me permitió elegir a mi creador. Voté por Carlisle por instinto, en el momento en que lo ví supe que mi segunda vida estaba a salvo entre sus manos. _

_La ceremonia de iniciación fue simple. Hubo un circulo de hombre y mujeres a mi alrededor, todos y cada uno de ellos cubiertos con aquella capucha color negro y gris, impidiendo que pudiese observar más allá de su boca… la sensación más desconsoladora y desesperante que pudiera tener pues, a pesar de no ver sus ojos, podía sentir que me penetraban con la mirada, taladrándome….._

_Fue cuando Carlisle mordió mi cuello y todo cayó en oscuridad. _

_Tenía que morir para renacer, esas eran las reglas básicas de la vida y lo eran tan bien en la de los no muertos. Durante tres días esperé a que mi corazón de detuviera; sumido en un punto entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Soportando la llamar incandescentes que arrasaban con todo dentro de mi cuerpo. Entre mis lamentos y quejidos grité el nombre de mi madre…. Y, por alguna razón inexplicable también grite por "ELLA"… un ente aun desconocido pero primoridial para mí…. _

_Cuando los días de infierno perecieron y mi corazón dio su último latido deporté como alguien nuevo. Edward Masen, el bastardo de Inglaterra había desaparecido, cediendo el lugar a un nueva criatura, tan poderosa y temida como incomprendida y solitaria…. Carlisle, mi creador fue el encargado de bautizarme con un nuevo nombre: Cullen; el mismo apellido que él mismo portaba desde sus ya transcurridos doscientos años. Y Edward; nombre de variante inglesa- la cuna en mi existencia humana- con el significante de "Protector" el cual- me había revelado él- sería el único y verdadero propósito de mi segunda vida. _

_Carlisle decía que el nombre conllevaba el sentido de una segunda vida; una tradición sagrada en Volterra que jamás puede ser rota. De modo que, tras Edward Cullen; mi nombre humano fue borrado por el pasado. _

_._

_._

_Tal y como Eleazar predijo. Mi Don sobrepasaba a cualquiera de mis compañeros no muertos. Mis virtudes y más atesoradas habilidades se habían convertido en mis propias armas. La significativa puntería y mi velocidad sobrepasaban a cualquier vampiro de la guardia: Colocándome en un rango en el que cualquier neófito jamás podría llegar a aspirar…. Pero la realidad de mi poder de concentraba en una sola habilidad, única y exclusiva. La misma que Aro y Eleazar buscaban en mi cuando era un simple niño. La capacidad de leer cualquier mente a mí alrededor- humano o vampiro- sin la necesidad de contacto físico. Al momento de mi llegada los Vulturis pasaban por épocas de guerras entre clanes rebeldes donde los espías del enemigo eran el arma perfecta para derrocar a un clan: Mi aparición fue la erradicación de decenas de estos en la filas de mi real alquerre. _

_La vida de poder y temor se había convertido en algo parcialmente placentero. Tornada en gran parte pos oscuridad pues; como el vampiro del pasado. La sed para mí ya no era el suplemento alimenticio que tanto necesitaba, si no la droga que me sostenía, el centro de toda mi nueva existencia…. Durante ciento cien años no tuve a nadie más que a mis maestros, mis deberes de guardián y guerrero. Pareciese que la sangre era lo único primordial y certero, pareciese que era a la sangre a la única cosa que como vampiro yo era capaz de amar. _

_Sobrellevando mi adicción al principio salía de Volterra cada noche a matar y alimentarme de infelices campesinos. En su mayoría pastores aventureros… Pero el tiempo, volviéndose en mi contra solo hizo que el vicio creciera a proporciones inimaginables. _

_En la misma Volterra, la tierra donde a los vampiros se les prohíbe cazar, maté y destacé con desesperación en busca de aquel elixir borgoña- En mis múltiples misiones me llevé conmigo la vida de hombres, ancianos, mujeres e incluso niños. Mis presas favoritas siempre fueron jovencitas- Su sangre era tan dulces y fresca como ellas a su edad…. _

_Pronto llegó el momento en que mis amos descubrieron mis fechorías en su propias cuidad y de mis enferma necesidad. Lo intentaron de todo…. Meses encarcelado con una dieta rigurosa en donde podía verme a mí mismo encerrado como una bestia hambrienta…. Me había convertido en un problema pero Aro jamás estuvo dispuesto a deshacerse de mí debido a mis dones y los triunfos que a los Vulturi les había concedido. _

_MI comportamiento tocó fondo el día que drené a la nueva integrante que Eleazar había traído a las filas antes de su conversión. Fue entonces cuando la paciencia e indulgencia de Cayo, Marco y sobre todo Aro llegó a su límite. Se me sometió a un juicio de condena en donde los integrantes de las filas decidirían mi futuro- Yo estaba consciente de que mi fin había llegado, ya me veía a mi mismo ardiendo en el centro del salón de juicios cuando Carlisle juntos a su esposa Esme se pusieron de pie cuando Aro preguntó por clemencia. Después de mi Padre y su esposa- mi nueva madre- los siguientes que se levantaron fueron mis hermanos; Alice y Jasper- vampiros igualmente seleccionados por Eleazar y mordidos por Carlisle. _

_Cuando miré los rostros de mi familia dialogando y suplicando mi perdón, fue cuando sentí el peso de la sangre derramada de mis victimas sobre mi espalda. Todas y cada una de ellas gritándome a pulmón "Culpable" "Culpable". _

_Se llegó a un acuerdo mutuo. Fui confinado a América con el unió propósito de restablecer mi dieta y bajo vigilancia, lejos de las tierras sagradas de Italia. Como voluntarios, mis hermanos se ofrecieron a acompañarme y vigilarme._

_No me despedí de Carlisle cuando el barco partió a América el año de 1948. No tenía el valor suficiente para ver a mi padre a la cara y de igual modo, tardé en volver a ver a mis hermanos después de mi vergüenza. _

_Alice y Jasper siempre me trataron con generosidad y paciencia. Durante años luche contra el monstruo y adoptar la dieta de beber sangre de animales, suplantando a la de los humanos._

_Durante sesenta años me mantuve viajando con mis hermanos por América. Trasladándonos desde los pueblos más remotos y ocultos a las orillas del Orinoco, cazando animales salvajes de los rincones más recónditos de las selvas Amazonas a dormir en las partes más altas de los Andes, visitando la zona de Machu Pichu casi todos los días._

_Recorrimos a habitamos Sur América en periodos de tiempo muy cortos; Brasil, Chile, Bolivia, Perú, Venezuela, Argentina, Guatemala._

_Residimos en México toda una década. Jasper pasó la mayor parte de su infancia en Sonora antes de la guerra civil y que Eleazar lo encontrara. Participamos en diferentes movimientos entre ellos la rebelión de los estudiantes, fuimos testigos de su matanza en la Plaza de Tlatelolco el 2 de octubre de 1958 y ofrecimos nuestra ayuda secreta en el terremoto del 85._

_Llegamos a Estados Unidos en Diciembre de 1989._

_Para ese entonces mi vicio ya estaba parcialmente erradicado. Ni Jasper, Ni Alice ni los Vulturi me había prohibido la sangre humana. Yo podía beberla siempre que fuera con moderación y respeto al secreto de nuestra cuna… Mi fuerza de voluntad se había vuelto poderosa, mas no inquebrantable… En las noches era mi costumbre cazar sangre humana de todos aquellos asesinos y maleantes- Sentía que si se me daba a elegir una víctima a quien arrebatarle la vida, sería a aquella que desde el inicio jamás debió de haber nacido. _

_Seguí esas reglas durante mi estancia en América, salvando a jóvenes humanas de terribles secuestradores, violadores y ladrones. El modo de casarlos era siempre el mismo. Yo leía su mente en la oscuridad, escuchaba los gritos patéticos de las jóvenes humanas suplicando por ayuda y entonces salía de las sombras para que, del mismo modo que hicieron suplicar a gritar a las mujeres… ellos lo hicieran mientras yo les chupaba la última gota de vida en su interior. Luego, simplemente me alejaba dejando a una chima indefensa y delicada inconsciente en la puerta de algún hospital y al maleante pudriéndose en las calles sin la esperanza de ser jamás encontrado._

_Mi visión para lo humanos siempre fue la misa. En mis tiempos de oscuridad eran simples ratones, juguetes con los que jugar era un encanto y comer era todo un placer. Ahora solo podía observarlos como una raza débil y conformista. Únicamente dedicada a gritar por auxilia y resignada a morir sin luchar ante un enemigo más poderoso. Yo mismo fui patético de humano y era miserable saber que muchos de ellos continuarían siendo patéticos hasta el día de sus muertes..._

…_.. Hasta que la conocí…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nos instalamos en Forks en Diciembre del 2009. _

_En mi rutina de casería escuché una de las mentes más ruines y enfermas. El hombre era un cuarentón, experto en su oficio. Más de veinte mujeres sometidas todas y cada una de ellas muertas. El regordete primate estaba contemplando a su víctima número veintiuno; Una figura delgada encapuchada por una sudadera negra, deambulando por los peligrosos y solitarios bosques de las afueras del Pueblo…. Ví aquella figura cubierta bajo el aguacero y pensé que de todas las victimas rescatadas, ella debía ser la más estúpida de todas… sin ningún instinto de supervivencia, sin ninguna pizca de inteligencia y prudencia. _

_Seguí de cerca al hombre e intenté ignorar las ensoñaciones nauseabundas que el ya creaba en su mente estando sobre ella. _

_La chica detuvo sus pasos cuando los su próximo atacante ya eran perceptibles a sus oídos. No pude creer cuando ví a la chica seguir su camino sin turbarse- cualquiera otra habría empezado a correr y a gritar por ayuda en ese momento- Me burlé de ella, humana más desquiciada. ¿Qué sería de ella si yo no estuviese ahí para salvarle? _

—_¡Hey Niña! — le gritó el hombre sin aguantar la risa— NO deberías estar caminando en los bosques tan solita. _

_La muchacha no respondió, solo siguió caminando, ignorando la existencia del hombre. Este se ofendió a tal grado, gruñendo corrió hacia ella, jalándola del brazo de un modo bastante brusco que incluso me sorprendió no escucharla gritar o, por lo menos lamentarse. La criatura continuó congelada ahí, con la capucha de la sudadera cubriendo su rostro, impidiéndome ver sus expresiones. _

_Entonces intenté adentrarme en su mente y leer su miedo. Y mi don golpeó una pared blanca tan fuerte que yo mismo sentí el dolor en mi cabeza. Impactado, continué intentándolo, una y otra vez. Nada. En la chica solo vislumbraba un muro blanco sin acceso a su interior. _

—_Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima— la escuché hablar por primera vez. En un susurro tan quedo pero de igual modo tan lleno de repudio y asco. Fue cuando supe el que momento de intervenir había llegado._

_Me hallaba pensando el modo de repeler los recuerdos de la chica cuando sucedió._

_La pequeña y esbelta figura golpeó al hombre regordete en la mandíbula con la mano libre. Este las soltó de inmediato y, aprovechando la leve confusión del sujeto. Ella atacó su estomago con un fuerte rodillazo, derribándolo de una manera que ella hacía ver tan sencilla. _

_Ya en el suelo, la chica dio una, dos, tres patadas a las costillas, dejando una masa retorciéndose en el piso. El movimiento de la pelea provocó que la capucha resbalara de su cabeza, dejando ver una larga y castaña cabellera. Infectado en habiente de un olor tan dulce y exquisito. Mis nervios se alteraron, resquebrajé la rama del abedul que me ocultaba y escuché a la bestia en mi interior rugiéndome por su sangre. _

—_¡Perra! — gritó el hombre entre aullidos de dolor. La chica debía haberle por lo menor rotos las costillas. _

_Ella ni siquiera lo miró: —Piénsatelo dos veces antes de atacar a una mujer— le advirtió ella con desprecio._

—_¿Mujer?; Tú no eres una mujer estúpida machorra— le gritó. Ella solo cerró los ojos y sonrió con melancolía. Luego de agachó para verlo más de cerca._

—_Machorra o no sigo siendo una chica. Y una chica te acaba de partir la madre. Sueña con eso, jotito._

_La chica sonrió sin una pizca de alegría y luego de marchó. La observé dar pasos bajo la lluvia y alejarse cada vez más de mí._

_La quería, deseaba beber de ella como nunca deseé a un humano. Su aroma era una invitación a su cuerpo…. Podía sentirla ya entre mis brazos, lívida y tibia mientras yo bebía de su cuello. Pero entonces pareció otra inquietud, igual o incluso más fuerte que la otra: La necesidad de conocerla, la necesidad de saber quién era ella y por qué era como era. Tantas mujeres como ella, de su mismas complexión e incluso mayores gritando por un héroe. Tantos humanos conformistas indispuestos a luchar por sus propios medios. Tanta gente sometida y luego ella. _

_Continué observándola irse. Dedicándome solo la espalda y la certeza de que ella tal vez jamás sabría realmente de mí, ignorante de que hubo alguien escondido dispuesto a rescatarla, consciente de que siendo el vampiro que soy y con las fuerzas descomunales que tengo… esa pequeña niña no me necesitó. _

_La idea cruzó por mi mente de repente. El hecho de que a esa humana no le interesaba tener un salvador como a todas las mujeres de su edad, la idea que de por primera vez un humano podía ser autodependiente…. Negué con terquedad esa verdad. Debía existir algo, la más mínima cosa que ella necesitara de mí, algo que no hiciera sentir un cero a la izquierda en su vida._

…_. No tenía entendido por qué ni como. Conocía los riesgos y mi estupidez. Pero no podría hacer nunca nada contra mis deseos- Yo tenía que conocerla._

_Como un ciego hipnotizado. Si un salto al asfalto y caminé despacio, siguiendo sus pasos entre la sombras…._

**Sé que les debo una enorme disculpa por mi atraso espantoso. En verdad lo siento mucho, mucho y digamos que sufrí un momento de "Ya no deseo escribir de Twilight" y bueno… eses es un tópico que no voy a tocar. Lo único que necesitan saber es que amo esta historia y en el momento en que la releí, hace pocos días… me dí cuenta de que no podría dejarla inconclusa aunque quisiese. Así que… heme aquí. Tarde pero juro por lo más sagrado que esta historia la termino porque la termino. Ya estamos mas pa' acá que pa' allá. Como diría mi abuela…..**

**Nos quedan dos caps así que a darle XD**

**También quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han dejados sus reviews llenos de aliento. Algunas llegaron a preguntarme por qué tardo mucho en mis historias- En verdad desearía contestar a todos y cada uno de ellos….. De modo que decidí abrir una cuenta de Facebook dedicada solamente a mi cuenta para cualquier duda, comentario e incluso tomatazo que quieran darme ;)**

**He dejado la página en el link. **

**Un abrazo muy fuerte y otra vez gracias a todas.**

**Mariiz-**


End file.
